


Rational Discrepancy

by LostChameleon20



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Angst, Dubious Ethics, Established Relationship, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Lies and Confusion, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Instability, Murder, Past Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships, graphic description of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 82,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostChameleon20/pseuds/LostChameleon20
Summary: -I love you--How much do you love me?--Haha… you can’t measure that, silly… but too much--Then… would you give your life for me?--For you? Definitely, no doubt.--Then… then, I will forever be yours. I will always protect you.--Me too…-And with that, they sealed their promise... A promise filled with words none of them really understood.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! I’ve gathered enough bravery to publish this.  
> All drawings belong to me.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

The small town of Ebott is beautifully located at the feet of the Mountain with the same name. It possess a rich history full of wonderments – mainly due to all the monsters that have had resided in that area for many millennia— hard work, but also one of many mysteries. Secrets held not only from the humans that commerce there, but even between its inhabitants, making it really hard to truly trust anybody, and even harder to make any everlasting meaningful relationships. The major problem the mainly monster-populated town faced wasn’t economic, financial, in its commerce, or even demographic – not being any visible tension with the small community of humans and the monsters— the major problem monsters faced was…

Their long life spans.

Even though their existence could be shattered so easily, the unspoken truth was that every monster at some point had done something questionable in their lives. Some worse than others, either by circumstance or by choice; that was the unwavering constant. Nobody would ever admit to it though— who would? They all knew each other, they were content with their daily lives, and the neighbors they had grown to known. Who was to point a finger accusingly if they had other three pointing back at them?— Consequently, imagination and charade roamed freely like the plague on their residents conforming life.

The ocean could be found northeast— famous for its exotic fish market— Favored for its romantic appeal, and preferred by homicides for leaving no trace at all.  Meanwhile the thick treacherous forest is found southwest. Labyrinthian and treacherous nature eclipsed by Mt. Ebott's raising on top of it all. It was as beautiful as it was deadly; even the bravest of monsters feared abusing their stay on the eerie forest, fearing to become the next face on the missing board. It was said the voices of the past could be heard there, it was said that even darker, meaner creatures lurked the forest at night looking for pray. Melted together on a vile putrid existence with no other purpose other than ire and hunger.

The small community unfolded from then on, in a wide range of jobs, giving every monster and human possibilities of employment. Mining was popular in the town, to the point monsters had developed ways to create minerals using sheer magic as to not overexploit their precious resources –a technique so hard to reproduce only the most talented monsters could be part of the mining roll— Farming used similar practices to be able to compete with the outside world and at the same time, feed handsomely their citizens that worked so hard to keep the show running. There was even a well-established gastronomy specialized to cure ailing humans in the exterior, courtesy of the beloved governor’s wife, Toriel. Asgore, the governor for many centuries now, was ever so pleased with the resilient peace and manageable population that allowed him, his wife and their young heir the simplest of pleasures. While also keeping himself informed of everybody else’s affairs… a secret he kept from his beloved wife and child. One could never be too cautious.

Especially when the kidnappings started.

Disappearances were not uncommon in Ebott, or even suicides; some monsters could be content with the long life they had and came in terms with death. Others were driven by the heavy weight of their past mistakes, overall, it had no shock value. Until you heard these were younglings, monster children. For the first time in a long long time, the occupants of Ebott actually feared for their safety. Fear circulated every street, corner, and house. Police officers had to recall what it was to be on guard, how and what to do to keep the public from panic. But it was hard, then made impossible when the dust of the seven disappeared younglings appeared days later smeared on their parents’ house, on their bedroom, kitchen, living room, library, you name it.

The howls of anguish that reverberated that cold morning of July was a sight…a sound, a feeling so heart- wrenching and destructive, the whole town would never forget. The murderer must have rolled in utter complacency at the knowledge of chaos and entropy it had placed in its citizens. For it seemed to this fiend that they were all hypocrites deserving punishment.

 

@@@

 

-Who would do such a thing?-

-Looks like someone finally got fed up of so much peace…-

-But this... these where younglings! Is my Tamara even safe to go to school?-

-She takes the bus does she not? Oh! Sorry, Frisk didn’t see you coming.-

The mute young woman shook her head, giving a reassuring smile to the group of “middle-age” female monsters.

-Say, dear Frisk, looks like you got another job, what will you be doing now? - Giggled one of them. Her feathers ruffling within her farming dress as a hot rush of wind passed by the open market.

The girl simply opened the plastic bag placed inside the basket of her green bicycle, revealing...

-Hedge shears, gardening gloves, fork, a couple of pruners, a trowel… Honey, are you a gardener now? - She nodded excitedly at the other fur-covered dame.

-Well, good luck young lady. Here let me lend you this, as thank you for your help delivering my crop last time- An old watering can. Frisk smiled brightly at the crocodile dame.

-Oh and this! My husband won’t mind once he knows it’s you.- Spoke softly another one, giving her a hoe, and by the time Frisk was also given fertilizer, seeds, and even a hose – that made all the reunited turn their heads inquisitively at their friend- she was utterly flustered…and aching in exertion from the new weight found in her backpack, as she pedaled up the hill after she waved goodbye at the well-meaning monsters.

It went without saying that they were enthralled by the young woman’s kindness and determination to spread love wherever she went and to whoever she met, like a gospel light. One day she could be your waitress, the other your reliable mailman, babysitter, and even a plumber (all jobs she had done), now it seemed she was the royal gardener.

Once Frisk got to her destination, she swiped the sweat that had gathered in her forehead— strings of her short hair stuck to her skin—and without appreciating the beauty surrounding the mansion she had seen from afar so many times throughout the years, she made her way up the marble staircase. Leaving her bike at the mercy of the blazing sun at the side of the wide gravel pathway.

‘Gross’ She thought, discreetly smelling herself, and after reaching the consensus that she smelled mildly acceptable, she balled her hand and knocked on the heavy wooden door.

By the time Frisk realized there was also a bell, it was too late, a big white furry paw opened one of the heavy doors. Frisk looked up and up and up, mesmerized as always at such imposing monster. She stared at his muscular form, his large horns, ferocious fangs sure to split a human in two in one bite, his….pink shirt…droopy eyes… and gentle demeanor… holding a bunch of flowers in one paw...

She bowed exaggeratedly, teasing the once-upon-a-time King. The governor let out a deep hearty laugh in response at Frisk’s shenanigans.

-Hahaha, no need for any of that, come inside young one. Please, allow me- He took hold of Frisk’s backpack and held the door wider to let the puny human go in with the rest of her gardening equipment.

Breeze blew, trees swayed and leafs rushed harmonically with one another as the duo made their way through the wealthy home. Its divine decorations, chandeliers and costly furniture was in every bit of Frisk’s vision. Every single one of these pieces seemed to be a trick of time travel as they defied the new technological advances of the phone, television, and electricity also present in the rooms. She breathed in the homely scent that possessed the house.

-Do not be intimidated by the size, young one. If an old goat like me can handle this...- He gestured towards the backyard porch, allowing the beauty of such enigmatic garden shine through and beyond.

-I’m sure an energetic young lady like you can, no sweat!- Frisk gaped in awe, skipping outside to let herself be absorbed by the garden’s beauty. She gripped the railing and looked at the Eden in front of her. Eden, the place where everything good was planted, the garden of God, and the birth of nakedness and purity. She turned her gaze towards Asgore and looked at him through hooded eyes, lashes fluttering with the wind. Eden was also the place where sin, will, and self-awareness was born, driving humanity where it is now. All because Eve could not stay away from the forbidden fruit.

How could she?

-It’s good to finally meet the young lady who has been doing so many good deeds in my town. So much selflessness… I would not believe it myself if was not married to my dear wife. The most selfless, loving, caring, sweet monster in any land- His tone was sweet and honeyed, his adoration for his wife sparkled deep within his eyes.

Frisk's cheeks colored pure red, and gave the nice goat-monster a shy smile.

-But you are not my wife, now are you? – The new tone in his voice severed the serenity around them. Birds stopped chirping, the wind stopped blowing, and trees swayed accusingly.

Smiles and charades put aside, Frisk gulped. Her brown eyes stared in disbelief at the large figure in front of her. It was as if she was looking at a completely different monster now. Like the monster, she had envisioned him to be…

And she was ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monsters are not immoral. Their living span are just much longer than human’s, and will depend on the species (monster type), for example: Dog monsters don’t live as long as bird monsters, or volcano monsters will live longer than fish monsters, and so on.
> 
> Please don’t hesitate to leave a comment or kudo. I’m open for any constructive criticism (English isn’t my first language, so I apologize for any wild misspells or weird sentences).


	2. Introduction ll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, same morning, different perspective.

 

The smell of freshly brewed coffee and breakfast early in the cold morning was one of his favorite smells. He watched the fire elemental come and go, between making food and serving some customers. At the same time his daughter helped him with the clientele. Compared to his silent friend, she was very outgoing and talkative, one could say she really had a flaming personality.

-Heh- He snorted, teeth on the rim of his black coffee. Then, looked at the time on his flip phone. 6:20 a.m.

-Hrn...-The thick skeleton grumbled, but before he could give another sip, he felt a very hot presence looking down at him. Even if he lacked definable features, Sans could tell his friend was scowling.

-Hey buddy, friend…compadre? C’mon Grillbs, don’t give the silent treatment, you know you are the light of my life, and these heated arguments really burn me out the rest of the day.- Grillby’s head-fire shined brighter, crackling either by anger or…

-I can see you blazing for me buddy, you know we are a perfect match.- Sans wiggled his inexistent brows suggestively.

-Sans, please stop harassing my dad.- Fuku deadpanned at him while re-filling a customer’s drink.

-Just pay your tab, please? - Sans shrugged, and reached for his pocket in search of his wallet— the chair creaking under his weight— but he stopped in his tracks… He had left it somewhere at home… ‘Shit’. A fat drop of sweat appeared in his forehead.

The ring of the bell announced a new customer, taking Grillby out of his standoff. Not before shoving a finger on Sans forehead, silently threating him to stay seated on his corner, and went to retrieve the pick-up order.

He lifted his eye-lights, relieved, but then they shined brighter when he looked at the beauty that had entered. Same time, same days of the week. He followed her with his gaze, admiring her delicacy. Her short hair styled as usual… there was not much she could do with it anyway. He lowered his gaze to her modest chest, covered on a purple sleeveless shirt and turtle neck –he took a sip of his coffee, not wanting to break contact with his objective- He looked at her brown shorts, the edge just inches under her bottom, and short hiking boots, revealing very scraped-rosy knees.

The human paid the bartender and Sans let out a sigh when she gave a small bow and turned to leave.

-I can’t be the only one weirded out that those two can hold full conversations just by looking at each other right?-

-Sans?-

-Oh, no… He did it again...-

At the center of the table, a piece of paper could be seen, it wrote: El Sanso. IOU~

 

 

@@@

 

 

Once teleported outside, he heard a loud bang of exasperation inside the pub. Sans chuckled, and accommodated his worn hoody.

‘I’m definitely going to pay him next time, promise’. He lifted his gaze from his dirty boots and spotted his lady climbing onto her bike; her food safely tucked in the basket. Teleporting out of the alleyway, he made himself known.

-Hey, bud. Fleeting so soon? - Startled at first, the lean human let out a squeak, before turning her head, upon seeing the skeleton's knowing face. She fiddled with her fingers a bit, before trying once more to look cheerful, she smiled.

-Oh, honey...- He cooed with a raspy voice, leaned to her ear, low and dangerous. -I’m no whistleblower, and I know you’ve had to learn how not to be one the hard way. Am I right?- He scratched her covered neck slowly, and before his phalanges could go any lower, he released his hold.

\- Be careful. This game you’re playing might get who you want to protect killed.- Inmediately, Frisk pushed him with all her strength. She couldn’t listen to him anymore, she despised it when he appeared out of nowhere and made his harsh remarks… she also despised when he appeared out of nowhere to lend her a hand, because she knew it wasn’t out of the good of his heart, fr she knew he was only hiding his true intentions.

She wished they could be what they used to be again... because she didn't know how long she could take on Sans hating her.

She opened her eyes, and to her surprise, there was no skeleton on the floor, just an empty sidewalk. She pulled some hair strands behind her ear, and let out the air she didn't know she was holding.

Noticing the time, she hopped on her bike and rapidly made her way back home; it was going to be a busy day after all. She had to go buy gardening supplies at the open market and be at her best for when she finally went to meet face to face with the king of monsters. It didn’t matter his modern title, since for everybody he was still their king, and personally to Frisk, she liked that title more, it was more fantastic.

Once more, she grew an innocent smile on her lips.


	3. Gelid Nights.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small inside of Frisk's past and current situation.

 

Frisk presented her hands in submission, her palms faced the king as she trembled. Silently requesting the monarch to look at them and judge her sincerity. She hid her head between her shoulders, her locks of hair covered her face, expectantly; though she knew he would not be able to see through her true intentions.  When the king finally covered her hands with his humongous ones, dwarfing them completely, he spoke.

-The soul of a being can be seen through the window of their eyes...- He squeezed her hands, thumbs brushing softly over her sweaty palms, he continued – But a being’s hands are like a presentation card to the world.—

-Yours are filled with scratches, hard work, and scars… like the citizens of this town. - He let go of her hands and lifted her chin.

-Your story has been treacherous, young Frisk. Better start taking care of that, if you want the filth in your hands to wash away.-

The wind blew once more, and for one, Frisk felt the beat of her heart return. It expanded and contracted painfully in her chest and blood rushed once more through her body. She lifted her gaze and lowered her hands. Upon recovering her will to move, she hurriedly picked up her bag and followed the king of monsters down the wooden stairs.

Once more, he showed his droopy eyes and a smile on his face, as if nothing happened.

Frisk followed behind the king, listened to his instructions and rules as they made their way through the Eden. Her eyes fascinated and mind ran in excitement as she slithered through the garden; capturing in her memory every corner, flower, passage, tree and even the small animals that had decided to make their home in the labyrinthian place.

After the King was finished with his instructions and the long list of chores for her to do, he left to his duties. Duties that had grown heavier due to the recent events.

He massaged his template and left the young woman to handle herself. He had to find a way to defuse this problem before it grew out of proportions. It was his duty to protect his people afterall.

 

 

@@@

 

 

For hours, Frisk worked under the blazing sun. Planting new seeds, trimming bushes and trees, cutting grass, watering the plants, but she couldn’t hide the feeling she was being watched. She never saw anybody, but she was sure of it. By the time she was cleaning the marble fountain that was at the center of a decorative bush-maze, she felt a presence behind, making its way slowly towards her. When it was less than a meter of distance from her, she stopped what she was doing, and waited for the skeletal hands to reach out for her, or canines to scrape at her neck. She felt her blood rise to her head, coloring her tanned skin even more.

‘What am I thinking?’ She felt the familiar heat spread to her lower area, expectant, sweat that wasn’t there before started to appear. She was filthy, full of dirt, fertilizer, and chemicals.

-Chara? - Frisk gasped and the sudden rush of wind that punched into her lungs made her feel dizzy.

'What a sweet voice!' Contrary to the sultry one her mind had envisioned. Still coming out of her stupor, Frisk turned around slowly, smile quivering in her face.

-Ow… you’re not Chara, yet… you look just like her.- Lamented the small goat monster that sported a green shirt with yellow stripes and black shorts. He held a tray with lemonade and a slice of pie in his paws. Frisk’s heart shrank a little upon seeing the sad look on the child’s face. She felt compelled to alleviate his pain any way she could. She forgot completely her libido. 

-Chara’s sister…is-is she alright? Chara hasn’t come to play with me for a while…and I’m worried something might have happened to her.-

-Asriel, did you offer our guest the refreshments? - Came another voice, this one soft and polite. It was Lady Toriel.

-Ah! Here, for you. My mom and I saw you had been working so hard for a long time! - He pushed the tray her way. He looked up at Frisk, but she could see in his eyes it was not at her precisely, but the friend she resembled. They looked exactly the same, except for…

-Your eyes aren’t as pretty as hers.- The kid declared..

-Asriel! - Toriel admonished her youngling. –Forgive my son’s rudeness. Please, why don’t you accompany us for a well-deserved break hm? You seem so close to fainting, my dear. — The smile this woman gave Frisk was so pure and sincere, she felt her cheeks flush. She smiled back excitedly, bowing multitude of times at the presence of such kindness, giddiness filled every fiber in her. After all, this woman has been Frisk’s role model since she could remember, even before she had been her teacher in middle school and part of high-school.

\- Hahaha, no need for any of that Frisk, come.- Frisk followed after the monster.

Frisk had always seen Lady Toriel as the mother she never had, and deeply idolized the monster. In various occasions she had worked for her...and soon realized the woman saw her just as another citizen. Toriel saw a spark on everybody, she was always so good to everyone equally, and that saddened Frisk… because she felt rejected despite all her efforts to be somewhat more special than the rest. Why was it so hard to be the chosen one? The one and only one for someone? To be special… she tried so hard yet… Her sister had been her parent’s favorite, her own sister rejected her— hated Frisk so much— and the more she tried to be loved, the more her sister despised her. She was good, she had always been good to everyone, yet she was never chosen to be special and favored.

She sipped from the lemonade. Her throat hurting in the process, due for being dehydrated for so long.

Why wasn’t she loved?

The creamy taste of the pie danced in her mouth, and she savored the sweetness of it. ‘Ah, butterscotch pie, how delicious!’

Why wasn’t she wanted? She worked so hard, she was good to everyone, she was the ideal person to have. Then why had her voice been taken from her? WHY!?!?!!?! SHE HAD DONE THE RIGHT THING!!!!.... SHE HAD DONE TH- Did she?

She smiled brightly at Toriel, giving two thumbs up. Grateful for the delicious meal.

Getting close to the royal family… was it really worth it? Was this plan the right thing to do?

Her stomach tightened. Her eyes sore from the Sun exposure. Her hands ached from the heavy work.

Why then….why did she felt like the snake in the Eden? Offering poor Eve to eat from the forbidden apple. She looked at Asriel digging on his own piece of pie excitedly… Innocent from everything, ignorant to the world around him.

Could she really ruin that for him?

Was knowledge really worth it?

She touched her throat, and just as quickly let go. Instead, her hand landed on Asriel softly, rubbing the back of his head affectingly. The kid looked at her disconcerted, awkwardly took her arm away from him, and scooted his chair farther away from Frisk. She felt embarrassed, and even more rejected. She let out a loud sigh of discontent, but she had made up her mind. She was determined to protect this child.

She would save him.

After eating and reposing the food for a while on the very comfortable hammock in the garden. She almost fell asleep in the middle of the lovely sway of the hammock and the summer breeze. Until she suddenly felt the tender paw of Lady Toriel in her hair, smiling down at her. Toriel gave her a gardening hat and helped her with the garden the rest of the day.

Asriel kept a close eye on her at a distance, sometimes frowning, other times liking what Frisk could do – like climbing the top of a tree to fight monster-parasites out of it— He was amazed for a moment, before catching himself and frowning again.

Toriel and Frisk kept working as a team, as if they were family – Frisk pretended in her mind— She taught her so many things for the care of plants and by the time they finished, sundown was quickly turning to night.

 

....

 

-Honestly… I don’t know how he does it- Toriel plummeted in her reclining chair in the living room, gloves slid off of her paws. She stayed like that, massaging her paws, while Asriel started the fire in the chimney to fight off the coolness sipping into the house. Frisk stood in front of them, exhausted beyond belief, but content. She imagined for a moment how it would be to live here, instead of her house. She smiled at the thought of it, backpack in hand and instruments safely put away in the barn house for tomorrow.

In the heat of the moment Frisk reunited all of her bravery and walked towards the monster she admired so dearly, and kissed her forehead. She made sure both were looking at her to wave her goodbyes. She trotted towards the door, leaving behind a flustered Toriel and a confused Asriel. After catching herself, the goat-lady smiled and followed frisk to the door.

-Please, be extremely careful going back home. I’m sure you must be aware of…- She looked at Asriel who was not far behind her. –At the situation going on, I would hate if anything were to happen to you…or anybody else.- Frisk nodded and gave Toriel a bright smile. She then turned and walked towards her bicycle, mounted it and paddled out of the property.

Before, the mansion disappeared completely between gigant trees, she admired the grandeur of it one more time.

'It must be nice to live a home like that...'

Going hill down was so much more fun than going up. She let gravity pull her down, and the breeze tugged all over her sweaty body. It felt so fresh and delicious she felt like she was flying. The gravel made her bounce all over, she opened her mouth and let out a single note that bounced too. Feeling even more daring now, she lifted her arms and let the bike take her even faster, feet not even at the pedals as they spun uncontrollably. If she could, she would be screaming her excitement out of her lungs, instead, she huffed and panted gleefully.

She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air sipping into her lungs. After tasting enough freedom, she put her hands and feet back to their respective place.

She looked around her scenery, and was reminded of something, a moment in her past, when she had been in a hill very much like this one. It had been in a better time and sadly enough, not so distant. Yet it seemed to have had happened so long ago, it hurt her to think how much things had changed in such a short time.

She started to see the lights of the town turn on as the Sun set behind the mountains, its head barely peeking out. The clouds were painted in pink and purble, giving way to darker colors to decor the sky.

'Just like that summer two years ago…' She breathed in and remembered her downfall just like this one on top of her bike.

 

 

~ She had been all day working on the greenhouse, when she saw from the corner of her eye a familiar figure waving at her from the grove. Frisk grew careless as she tried to wave back. One rock made her lose control, the front of the bike jerked to the side and the poor human landed face first on the gravel. The sudden impact forced the air out of her body, one of her boots even flew out somewhere. 

Even as she had scraped her face deep enough to draw blood, and her ribs and chest burned painfully, she still felt the need look around and make sure nobody had seen that embarrassing fall… but of course someone had. He held her shoe to her, eyes wide. ~

 

 

Frisk reached the town by the time the Sun was snuffed from existence and went to return the tools she had borrowed. Frisk talked for a while with each of the monsters, their kids, and kindly refused their invitations to have dinner with them. Her mind still submerged on the clouds of her memory.

 

 

~ She smiled gratefully, took the boot and shoved it back in her foot. Then, wiped the blood coming out of her nose and after thinking for a couple of seconds, she took his hand.

\- You oakay? - He touched her bleeding forehead, causing Frisk to wince in return.

-Hmm, welp, we already know what to do when this happens, gourd-geous.- Frisk nodded frantically after feeling her forehead herself, she didn’t want another ugly scar.

Without saying another word, Sans took hold of her hand and pulled the human to the depths of the forest. On the blink of an eye, magic had surrounded them to eternal darkness, only to reappear on a completely different area of the woods. Frisk to her bad luck, felt like she would barf at any second now.

\- Hahahaha, c’mon kid- The gorgeous river Frisk had bathed in so many times before, shined brightly in front of her invitingly. The trees loomed over it, yet the crystalline waters shined with the few rays of the Sun that entered between the thick foliage. She was about to take out her shirt when a thought crossed her mind. Confidently she grabbed Sans by the upper arm and turned him around. ~

 

 

Frisk started to make her way back home. Head low and anxiety filled her veins. Yet her mind resisted the urges to succumb to fear, so it kept her submerged on her pleasant memory.

That was the only way of coping she had to what was to come next. 

 

 

 ~ - I-S, I-T, S-A-F-E-? - Frisk spelled on his back with her finger. The skeleton chuckled, but before he could turn around, she continued –D-A-R-K, S-O-O-N, M-O-R-E, D-A-N-G-E-R- Playfully, Sans turned around and swiftly started undressing the young woman.

-I’ve told you before and I’m telling you again, while you’re with me…- Frisk was left only on her underwear, blushing and indignant that he had the audacity to undress her so casually. –You will be safe, no matter your level of undress- He winked, cheeky, making Frisk blush even harder and start throwing him her clothes, sticks and some small rocks along the way. In the hassle she let out silent bursts of laughter, her throat aching just by the strong effort she was making to do noise. Sans chuckled under his breath, amused and…content. The heart he thought lost so long ago fluttered happily when he allowed himself to goof around like this. To have his lady smile at him so sincerely again.

He grabbed Frisk, and as if she was a sack of potatoes, went to throw her to the creek. But the human was cunning, she grabbed his head, and used the velocity of her body flying onto the mass of water, and gravity to successfully dunk his head against the water. His round body got plastered on the grass at the edge of the river as the human emerged from the water. She felt bad for a moment. His face smacking on the water sounded painful, but her guilt was quickly replaced with silent laughter when bubbles came out of the water, magical bubbles that wrote: “You will pay”.

She scooted away, unconsciously covering her mouth to keep herself from laughing. Her long brown-locks covered her hazelnut eyes and shoulders.~

 

 

The light of the town now far away in the distance, left the disheartened woman with only the foliage and creatures of the night to be her only companions in the road. She stopped on her tracks and observed the amalgamates lurking by the trees. They observed her from afar, but took no initiative to attack her. She slapped the back of her naked neck when she felt the sting of the tenth mosquito that bit her tonight. Then, her fingers lingered and rubbed the length of her assaulted hair. 

 

 

~ They played and swam until twilight swallowed that side of the hemisphere, a blanket of stars and possibilities danced above them. Fireflies, frogs, insects, mammals, and amalgamatess ignored the couple equally thanks to Sans’ magical barrier. Uncaring of the world around them, Frisk and Sans sat silently against a tree, her head rested on the skeleton’s body, cramped between his limbs. He smelled her hair and caressed her face, shoulders, and thighs – feeling the absence of scratches and cuts from the ugly fall, leaving only faint marks— His hands stayed on her thighs though, as it was irresistible the perversion that raised from such proximity. Frisk felt his soul beat.

‘I know it hurts you to think of me… and every time you do, you sink down into confusion for my actions.’ She wanted to say. Instead, all she could do was hold his skeletal hand against her wet lips and kiss it.

Sans frowned... his frustration clear for her.

She turned her head and before she knew it, she had fallen in his arms again. That night, Sans had made her feel a turmoil of emotions. All the while he touched all her right places. He knew her body as if she was his favorite instrument. He licked her tanned skin, licked and hungrily bit her mellow breasts. He fingered her swollen femininity until her eyes rolled back, and even as her viscous arousal seeped between his phalanges he didn't stop.

He promised her a thousand more pleasures, a thousand more adventures that made her ears tingle in excitement.

When Sans finally penetrated penetrated her, she saw nothing but stars.

-Please, Hrrrrnn... my lady- He growled, buried deep inside her, drops of sweat falling from him. -You don't have to do this. Come back to me.- But she answered with tears in her eyes, and continued holding tightly her lover against her. 

Even if she couldn't speak, he understood. He presented his teeth for her to kiss. When she did, he continued pounding into her core forcefully over and over again, until they reached their climax together. Pleasure roared into every fiber of their being, it was almost maddening. Then, many more followed afterwards… as if they knew it would likely be their last night together as lovers…

Their love had been slowly fleeting out of their grasp, and to their dismay... they could only watch it float away.

-We can fix this together...- Sans tried once more, his teeth fixated in the pulsating vein on her neck.

‘My god, what a dilemma...’ She held so tightly onto the ground bellow for some leverage, her nails dug onto the dirt. Her vision was blurry either by pleasure or tears. She could not know, all she knew in that moment was pleasure. Her toes curled when he bit down hard her neck, and that action inmediately had her coming for the fourth time.

‘There is nothing I want more… but to start a new beginning with you.’

Sans flipped her on her back and continued punishing her body with pleasures her mind would only be able to remember, but not have.~

 

 

She paddled back to her house, the tears she didn’t even bother to wipe were dry on her cold cheeks. Silently, she put the bike against the wooden wall, and walked to the back of the one-story-house. After pilling up a group of crates, she scurried to her room through her narrow window as per usual. Her non-existent neighbors didn’t care anyway. She crawled to her tiny bed, proud of not making one single noise and also grossed out with herself. She really needed a shower, but right now that had to wait… and she waited…. and waited… and waited...

*Knock knock* It was gentle and soothing, like the moonless night.

-…-

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!!!-* It was erratic and horrid. It disrupted the peacefull silence brought by the night. It was loud and even grew louder as the anger grew.

-…-

Her door creaked open, and Frisk felt her eyes swell once more.


	4. Bad Augury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things make a turn for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Graphic depiction of violence and murder.

 

 

Three weeks passed. On the first week every monster of the community that was able, assisted to the funeral of the seven murdered younglings. Frisk and very few other humans assisted too, and payed their respects and condolence to the families. Then, by the second week eleven monsters disappeared in the range of five days, and then re-appeared by the third week… dead. Dust splattered on their house, mockingly resembling the dust of an old house, in the same manner, the seven youngling’s dust had been found; meaning it had been the same killer.

This way of killing was the equivalent of spreading a human corpse everywhere in a room: skin, bones, organs, and blood smeared all over the place. But for an unknown reason it had changed objectives.  More than ever, monsters felt threatened, and fear engulfed the good in their hearts. Mistrust and toxicity weaved its way into the panorama, pulling apart their good relationship with the humans who lived in town.

Frisk was also marginalized with the new evolution of the murders. All the monsters she had befriended kept their distance, refusing to acknowledge her in any way, their younglings too. But she didn’t care, for her own head and body carried other nuisances to worry about. She was dejected, her eyes lacked life, her body skinnier -enough for even her clothes to hang loose— even then she kept working just as hard in the garden.

All of these new developments didn’t go unnoticed by a certain skeleton. He watched her from his hot-dog stand, as she walked beside her bike, head hanging low. She seemed to had gone to the market to buy more supplies for the garden. He pitied her and wondered what she would do now. Obviously, she couldn’t handle the guilt of so much dust in her hands.

-Oh, I spoke too much-

He scratched his skull in annoyance. He didn’t have the energy to think about it, he needed a break. He needed a well-deserved power-nap. He put up his sign and teleported away before she could see him.

Frisk felt a strange weight in her heart. Today everything felt off, stranger than usual, even more depressing than before. She looked over at the empty hot-dog stand across the street and felt strangely disappointed of not seeing Sans there, even if to make an ass of himself.

She heard sirens in the distance. Frisk couldn’t suppress her fear when she saw various police cars and officers going in and out of the houses of the affected.

She mounted her bike, and paddled fast, avoiding people and monsters alike. Her heart pounded, her brain empty of thought, yet having one million thoughts a second, she avoided a blue spear. Her hands sweated even more as she barely avoided the second spear. She paddled even faster, she was going to be late, her mind went numb to her surroundings until a row of spears blocked her path – consequently deflating and damaging her front wheel— Frisk just stood her, expression blank, slowly the sounds of the busy town filtered in her ears.

-WHAT THE HELL SQUIRT?! I'VE BEEN CALLING OUT FOR YOU FOR A WHILE NOW! - The fish officer smacked Frisk’s back multiple times with no tenderness.

–Sheesh, had me running and all! Listen, I just wanted to ask you some questions about the murder of—Frisk looked at her, and then at her destroyed wheel, lip pouting. When Undyne realized what she had one, her face twitched in embarrassment.

-AH! Darn it, I’m sorry Frisk, I didn’t mean to do that! - Cars started to beep and citizens to yell exasperated at them.

-Could you at least get rid of the spears? That human ain’t goin’ nowhere anyway! – An unknown voice yelled above everybody else, even above the honks and bustle of the noisy town.

-CAN’T YOU SEE I’M BUSY HERE!? DON’T MAKE ME PIERCE ALL OF YOUR TIRES TOO! PAPYRUS, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!- The spears disappeared, and the volatile monster glared at all of the drivers that passed by, seeing who would dare to challenge the police department Chief. Frisk hang off the ground in one of Undyne’s hands like a towel, and her bike hang on the other. If Frisk had been in the humor, she would have humored the strong fish by asking her to flex with them.

-MY APOLOGIES CHIEF! I THE GRRREAAT PAPYRUS GOT INTO A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION! DOGS TRIED TO STEAL AWAY MY BONES, AGAIN!!!! BUT FEAR NOT, FOR I HAVE BECOME VICTORIOUS!-

-Yeah, yeah whatever, here.- She plopped Frisk on Papyrus arms –Take the human to the Dremmur’s home, that’s where you were heading, yeah?- Frisk nodded.

–Take her there, then wait for me in the office, I think we have a lead on the murderer. We’ll talk later squirt. I will take the bike to Alphys, so go there when you’re finished. - Undyne’s face went bluer with glee, finally having an excuse to have some quality time with her girlfriend. Without saying another word she speeded out, legs carrying her as fast as they could, bicycle high in her hands like a trophy.

-WELL, HUMAN, IT SEEMS IT IS JUST YOU AND ME NOW. WORRY NOT, I!!!!-will carry you faster than any bike to your destination. AHEM! SORRY ABOUT THAT, I FLY FLEW INTO MY MOUTH- Frisk climbed onto the back of the lanky skeleton, holding to his shoulder pads of his ridiculous outfit. Once positioned, he started running top speed up the hill, all while doing his iconic laugh along the way.  

Frisk rested her head on the nape of his vertebrae, worried, and somewhat in a state of panic. She heard him prattle, he talked about his cooking, his friendship with Undyne, when was she going to visit them again, how much Sans irritated him, blah, blah, blah… Frisk thought of the rumors she heard about the police. They had found proof that the murderer was indeed human… they only needed DNA evidence and an alibi from any suspects. She also heard the monsters murmuring about witnesses that saw a female figure walking on the streets the nights of the kidnappings.

She bit her lip, deciding instead to shift her attention back to what Papyrus was saying. He monologued about his dreams, and Frisk actually listened this time. His desire to be popular and loved by all, the aspiration to stop being a simple cadet, he wanted to help capture and: “IMPRISON THE CRIMINAL WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR UN-A LIVING MONSTERS LATELY!” He had said. His words hit close to Frisk own emotions.

-W-H-Y-? - She wrote on his back with her finger.

-OH HUMAN! SO INNOCENT AND NAÏVE OF THE REAL WORLD. I WILL ANSWER YOUR QUESTION OF COURSE! OBVIOUSLY, BECAUSE IS WRONG TO UN-ALIVE THE INNOCENT! AND THAT TYPE OF BEHAVIOR IS UTTERLY UNACCEPTABLE! IT OUGHT TO BE PUNISHED BY ALL THE WEIGHT OF THE LAW! NO EXCUSES, NYEHEHE!!!-

Frisk agreed and nodded.

Once she reached the mansion and bid her goodbyes to Papyrus. Frisk made her way to the front door, knocked out of respect, and let herself in since she was already an expected visitant. Toriel would be either in the kitchen or coming down the staircase ready for work. She didn’t see her anywhere though, and didn’t pay much mind to the eerie silent house…. or that none of the lights were on – Her eyes dispersed everywhere she could look— no windows open either, or smell of freshly made breakfast even though it was 8:00 a.m. Something was wrong. Frisk’s heart was palpable in her throat.

Suddenly she heard sobbing from upstairs, and without giving any thought, scrambled upstairs, stumbling and almost falling along her way to the muffled cries.

She had been so careful, so meticulous…

She reached the room where the crying proceeded from. Frisk trembled like a leaf, her hand on the knob, she was afraid of what she would find inside. Afraid… oh so afraid as she turned the knob slowly and peaked her head inside. Only for her world to shatter and heart to freeze inside.

She had failed to protect Asriel…

She looked with horror at the king and queen devastated state. The queen howled in agony, face pressed onto her son’s bed, clutching something between her paws. Her husband instead, vowed sorrowful, his expression numb – His left paw rubbed the back of his wife absently, not knowing what else to do— they both were inconsolable.

Slowly, she closed the door behind her, praying they didn’t sense her presence.

*Ding!

It was her phone.

*Ding! *Ding! *Ding!

Message after message arrived like bullets. Harassing Frisk all the way down and out of the mansion, until she couldn’t deal with it anymore. Already out of breath, she flipped her phone open. They all read the same:

:: Let’s have a Showdown:: :: Let’s have a Showdown:: :: Let’s have a Showdown:: :: Let’s have a Showdown:: :: Let’s have a Showdown:: :: Let’s have a Showdown:: :: Let’s have a Showdown:: :: Let’s have a Showdown:: :: Let’s have a Showdown:: :: Let’s have a Showdown::

And so on. Frisk hugged the phone to her face, she wanted nothing more but to let out a heart-wrenching scream…but nothing came out. Only air and a painful croak came out of her lips. Defeated, she slumped on one of the pillars of the house.

She heard the crickets, flowers, and birds sing for the Sun. The wind amplifying, spreading their choir. It was almost soothing to the tender ears of the young woman. She inhaled and exhaled, counted to ten and let her brain scatter to the song of the wind, wishing it would just take her away like the lightest of feathers. Far, far away from there.

*Ding!

:: We’re waiting ::

Frisk looked at the message, and read it, and re-read it over and over again. Each time filling her more and more with determination, and another feeling she wasn’t fond of… Hate. Frisk had it, she scooped up all the little courage she had inside, and bowing in a silent promise to the broken family, made her way to the heart of the dangerous woods.

To the hole where everything began.

Her body burned with exertion, as she ran for a long time like a maniac escaping an asylum. She ignored the cuts proportioned by either branches or bushes. Ignored the mud caking her boots, and the lack of proper oxygen her heart was receiving with each leap she gave on the uneven grounds. She ran like never before, feeling almost like a wild beast, swift and dangerous.

Finally, she reached her destination. She panted erratically –her throat dry and aching— Frisk fingertips burned and trembled. Eyes twitched with irritation at the sudden burst of light showcasing the open area. In the middle a hole sat passively, surrounded by vines and some eroded ruins…but also, there, in front of it was Frisk’s sister. Chara.

She turned around slowly, contemplating the vision in front of her. She never understood how them being so alike, turned out to also mean they were vastly different. Nevermind that… she could always play her twin like a fiddle.

She observed. They had the same hair-cut, an inverted-bob— Chara’s hair being a tad lighter than Frisk’s— Same height, same body structure; they used to have the same skin color, until Chara decided to make a living in the shadows, killing, and doing the dirty job nobody wanted. The older twin didn’t mind, she loved what she did. While Frisk decided to make a living in the light, her skin became tanned and burned, contrasting Chara’s much pale and rosy tone.

She sucked her teeth, irritated at Frisk’s scowl. She took out the knife she kept on her back belt and stabbed the wooden box she had at her side.

-AH!!!! PLEASE, PLEASE STOP! I’M SCARED!!!- The box cried. But Chara didn’t care, she speared her bloodshot eyes back to her twin, soaking on the terror that chiseled her features. Another difference: Their eyes, ergo, their souls.

-Look-at-your-face! – Chara chirped while retrieving the knife, pocketing it back to its rightful place. Frisk eyes looked like one of a victim of fire, panicking between the box and Chara.

-Remember this place? - She kicked the box idly, not really moving it anywhere in particular-

-This is where I pushed them, our parents. - Frisk only gestured her hands to try and pacify her troubled sister, slowly creeping closer to her.

-I did it for you. For US!!!!- She kicked the box harder, making it cry out even louder. The perturbed woman took hold of her cholera, took a deep breath and went back to her calm demeanor. She smiled lazily, her voice coming out too sweet and innocent, giving her a more psychotic edge.

-And here we are again. Having another showdown to decide who gets to be leader… and who gets to be the sour looser - Cruelly, Chara mimicked to cut her neck with her thumb, making Frisk grab hers unconsciously.

-First one to be incapacitated, lose. - Noticing Frisk dangerous proximity, Chara grabbed her knife once more and stuck it forcefully on the box.

-I, as King, ordered you to be one in the same! I put simple rules, sis. I didn’t exist in this town, and you didn’t exist in my life. You don’t mess with my business, I don’t mess with yours. But, UH OH!- She stabbed even deeper, over and over again, until her blade came out red, dripping with blood.

‘ASRIEL!!!!’ Frisk coughed after she had ignored her speech impediment.

-There you go, cutting your hair to look just like me, leaving clues to track the killings back to me. Even if it costs your own life. YOU BROKE MY RULES! Now, I will break your bones, just to make sure you actually listen for once in your life! - She stabbed the box again, the child sobbed and whimpered even more.

-This is what happens when you don’t listen…- She lifted her blade again, ready to impale the creature inside.

Frisk couldn’t take it anymore, having cut enough distance between the two, she jumped and slumped all her body weight on top of her sister, making them both fall on the ground and one of Chara’s boots to fly away.

Frisk punched her and tried desperately to rip the knife out of her sister’s iron grip.

-THERE YOU GO AGAIN!!!! AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Without another thought, she swung her arms out of the way and stabbed her sister in the back… once, twice, three times. Puncturing cartilages and flesh. Without any delicacy, she kicked her on the gut away from her.

Frisk could only writhe in pain on the grass. She was caught by surprise… didn’t think Chara would actually do it.

‘But of course she would, you idiot…’

-You leave too many open spaces, sis! - Taking hold of her younger sister's hair, she exposed her neck.

-Seems you need a reminder- Without any care or preservation, Frisk took hold of the blade, splitting the skin on her palm, and twist it out of her sister’s grip, and threw it away.

‘AND YOU TALK TOO MUCH!’ She swept her sister off the ground, turned her around… and even if it hurt her to do so… she twisted Chara’s arm behind her back. Frisk took hold of her lower and upper arm and in one powerful kick... broke it. She hears the crunch and shriek of pain her sister lets out… her arm unnaturally twisted and bent… her bone sticking out of place. If she had done it any harder, it would have broken out of the skin on a gruesome display of bone, blood, and cartilage. Still, it was freaky to look at.

‘I win this showdown…’

Frisk stared down from her standing position how her sister continued to scream in pain. She couldn’t watch anymore. She stiffened a sniffle, picked up the bloody knife from the floor and shoved it in her shorts. The blade was too large for any of her pockets to hold. She went directly to the crying youngling still caged on that tiny box.

‘I’m here, I’m here, shhh don’t worry. Everything will be fine… I got you…’ She desperately tried to find a way to open the box, she took out the knife and pried open one of the planks. Immediately, two bloody paws reached into the surface, taking hold of her fingers.

-Chara!!!! I knew you would come!!!-

Then…

Acute pain. Fourth time, fifth and by the sixth time she felt the knife break her skin… it stayed there savoring her muscles spasm and blood that bloated around its edge onto the surface. Chara’s forehead rested on the knife’s butt, making sure the knife would go as deep as she could make it. Resentfully she listened to the tears her sister shed. Tears not for her, but a monster.

-Surprise! Ahahaha…ha…ha……-

-You never change- She laughed…. Saddened. -I am your own blood. I’ve given and would give anything for you! I killed our parents for you for fuck's sake!!!....and for a while… it seemed we would be inseparable... I thought... WE would be everything we needed, no one else…-

-But you never did anything for me! ...You never did… Was I not worth the trouble? - She whispered to the inert body of her sister.

The youngling cried his lungs out, his voice high and ear-piercing. His cries completely eclipsed the other pained soul, who cried quietly. But his cries of help popped her nerves, until there was none left.

-SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!- The enraged woman pushed the limp body of her sister away from the box, her knife still buried deep in her back. Brusquely, Chara ripped open the box, revealing the blindfolded squealing youngling. He had ropes binding his limbs together and a blindfold covering his eyes. Fresh blood bloomed from different parts of his fragile body.

-I HATE YOU ABOVE ANYONE ELSE!!!!!- The woman screeched not particularly at anybody... her best friend… her sister… herself. But the child didn’t stop screaming, kicking and whining for his parents… For Chara to come rescue him.

-You made me weak! You made me go against everything I thought was wrong! ... Every single time I killed those sickly children I kept thinking of you! Of how disappointed you would be of me.- The woman took hold of his slender neck and squeezed… and squeezed. Her body burned and tingled all over, as she watched with her bloodthirsty eyes how life slowly drained from the goat creatures body.

-Die, DIE!!! YOU WON'T MAKE ME FEEL GUILTY ANYMORE!!!!- He convulsed a little, suffocating on his own saliva. His respiratory tract was squeezed so tightly his tiny windpipe cracked under the pressure… cracked, squashed and deformed to an inhumane shape…… until finally, his body went limp on his best friend’s hand.

She let out a relieved sigh… finally, she could feel control coming back to her. She could continue her killings indiscriminately… go back to enjoy them. No emotional attachments to hold her back, he was gone… he was finally gone. She cupped his little body, relieved… she wouldn’t feel bad for killing monsters anymore.

Tears fell from her eyes.

Slowly, Chara roused from her spot… and for a moment glared at the lifeless body of her sister. Blood pooled and seeped onto the grass, and stained the buttercups that surrounded the area. Chara turned on her heel and dragged with her one good arm the corpse of the prince to the edge of the bottomless pit. She looked at the void in disdain, disgusted by it. Her fingers one by one let go, somewhat hesitant to just let go of him.

One second… and her heart froze… The world spiraled uncontrollably. She wasn’t at the edge anymore… she was falling to the void of the pit hersef… Someone had pushed her. She smiled though. She had dragged the kid with her, hence, she had won. And her crazed laughter was the last thing her culprit heard from her until it could be heard no more.

 

 

 

 

‘You and me, me and you. We loved so very much. Yet ours was so sour,

A pot with many holes in it. To the point, it would never hold anything in it.

So, what do you know about love?’

 

That love is pain, love is suffering and unnecessary.

It's… maddening.


	5. Whispers of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more inside into... what the hell is going on.

 

 

For centuries, before the memory of the mortal could be spread to remember, monsters and humans struggled to find peace. On a more archaic world, where ideas were ignorant and complacent to the mouth by mouth rumors – facts was simply a luxury that didn’t exist back then— The world was simply a place of intangible truth. Humans feared the monsters, their appearance, and their inexplicable capabilities to summon magic. In their eyes, they could control reality itself, nature, and its elements… in their minds, these were clear signs of evil itself. They didn’t understand, they didn’t know what it was, and they feared they were not the superior species anymore… therefore monsters had to be eliminated.

On the other hand, monsters feared the human race. There was so much more of them than there were monsters, they feared how inventive, and unpredictable they could be… they feared their souls. Monsters were vastly superior on strength, they had magic and a close community… but their souls were so fragile. In a split second their existence could cease to exist. How? Why? They didn’t understand, they didn’t know how it was possible, and they feared they were not the superior species anymore… therefore humans had to be eliminated.

And that’s how it was. Until drought, famine, disease came too much for both sides to bare. And so, The Edict of The Thousand Moons was established. Monsters and humans ought to stop actively hunt each other. Otherwise, they would be shunned from their respective society to their luck. Monsters stayed on their side of their lands and so did humans… motioning to a relative state of peace. The root of the problem was never solved, but the edict managed to preserve many lives.

All hail the king of humans, Edward Krepinsky, and the king of monsters, Asvelt Dreemurr.

Slowly, science managed to squeeze through the ignorance plaguing the living. Understanding was set in motion, and truth and facts swayed their way through the clouds of toxic repute. Decades passed with few complications. The king’s wife finally died of old age, and the king took it to himself to do the same. He had lived long enough and had done everything he could to protect his people, and now it was his son’s turn to do the same. He drank a deadly poison and in the comfort of his chambers and the dust of his wife neatly put on a crystal jar, waited for death. And so, his young adult son, Asgore Dreemurr, started his ruling.

This new king was far more benevolent, being born on a time period were war wasn’t on its highest peak, certainly helped shape this brilliant monarch. He was raised with love, knowledge of the world and the opportunity to grow and be molded to be a great king. Then, ruler, and finally governor as years passed by.

Slowly, he was able to break the barrier that existed between monsters and humans. In the town of Ebott –where generations of only monsters resided— humans were welcomed and protected. He was finally going to put an end to all this prejudice between species that had existed for far too long!

His father would believe him a fool for taking such risk, but Asgore could not be stopped. He had the support of his people, the love of his recently wedded wife who he planned to have an heir with. Monsters from all over the world observed with wonderment at the daring monster. If he succeeded to establish peace, then they would also follow suit. Humans were ecstatic, but also weary… but he followed his plan nonetheless.

…

…

…

Humans were always such unpredictable creatures, sometimes for the better… others, for the worst. Asgore had been deceived. For the humans that made it to his land were not all innocent creatures… most of them had the opposite intent. Hateful humans, close-minded humans, and therefore many innocent lives were lost. Human and monster.

The incident was quickly blowing out of proportions… soon the media would discover what was happening, and subsequently the whole world. He could not let that happen. The sheer thought of what could disembogue was sickening. It would mean a huge step backwards to human/monster relations. So, with the help of his best friend, and royal scientist, Doctor WindDings Gaster, they set in motion what would become the biggest desertion of truth of the century. They created a secret machine capable of erasing the memory… sadly, by the time the invention was completed, more than half of the human population was massacred in horrific ways, and monsters were at a moral bankruptcy…

Gaster reassured his friend nonetheless. He crooned to the king’s subconscious that his invention would erase this tragic event from everyone's memory. To the point of eradicating the memory of the people that knew them from the outside. It would be as if they never existed. Politicians would keep quiet… after all, it had been the humans who had started it.

They flipped the switch.

There was a sound. Distant first, but then it grew so immense it could be heard deep in the ocean. There were no screams. There was no pain either. The machine had spoken. Chilling to the core, nonexistent to the eye, and invisible to the brain. It hid safely on everyone’s minds.

And then, there was nothing.

Oh, how blissful it was for the citizens the relief of ignorance. Life continued like nothing ever happened. The few humans that survived the crises went on their daily routine, talking to their fellow monster friends about how weird the earthquake had been. It was like a hiccup in time and space that no one knew about, except for the king, his loyal scientist and to their misfortune… a human family.

No one knows how, but they remembered. The parents hate for the monsters grew and grew throughout the years. For they could not forgive them what they had done and then pretend it never happened. Their own fellow humans diminished their claims as cruel lunacy.

Mom and dad suffered from this, but the ones that were affected the most was their children, a pair of twins. Raised to hate and despise… raised in a hostile environment at home that slowly decayed to pure madness. The town pitied or shunned the twins away for their upbringing. Truly, the twins only had themselves to find comfort on.

One day, the parents were no more. Then, one of the twins also left, leaving only one member behind, Frisk. Compared to her parents and sister, she was a completely different thing. Which the residents greatly appreciate. She was sweet, serviceable, and for everyone that got to know her, she was filled with so much love to give. Rapidly she grew into the resident’s hearts.

Finally, the town was able to finally go back to a normal, peaceful life.

 

 

@@@

 

 

Queen - Somebody To Love

Can anybody find me, somebody, to love?

Each morning I get up I die a little.

 

The bulky skeleton woke, grim, and irritated. His alarm compressed to a tight ball with his magic and thrown out of the window. Someone out there yelled in fear at the sudden attack.

 

Can barely stand on my feet

Take a look in the mirror and cry

Lord what you're doing to me

 

He was going in automatic. Took a shower, brushed his teeth, put on his usual clothes. White shirt, loose shorts, and his boots. OH! And his good old blue hoodie.

 

I have spent all my years in believing you

But I just can't get no relief, Lord!

Somebody, somebody

Can anybody find me, somebody, to love?

 

Sans came down the stairs lazily, and pivoted to his right once down. He watched his brother in the kitchen… dancing and cooking to the rhythm of the song on the radio. He chuckled under his breath to his brother’s antics and exaggerated act. His voice completely out of tune, but full of energy as he always was. He entered the kitchen.

 

I work hard every day of my life

I work till I ache my bones

At the end, I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -

I get down on my knees

And I start to pray

Till the tears run down from my eyes

…

 

-CAN ANYBODYYYYYY FIIIND MEEEEEEEEEE, SOMEBODY TO LOOOOOOOVE!!!!!!!!!!- The song changed abruptly, to some boring morning news. Papyrus turned confused, then frowned at his smaller brother.

-BROTHER! I WAS GETTING TO THE BEST PART! - He fumed, yet felt in the necessity to pick-up his annoying brother from the floor and sit him on the table. Sans, only shrugged.

-Sorry, bro’. I’m still bear-ly awake.-

-BROTHER. IN MORNINGS LIKE THIS, I WISH YOU WERE AT GRILLBY’S INSTEAD.- He dropped a plate of strange looking omelets and crusty toast in front of Sans.

-Heh… Could you pick up the volume, please? … Thanks, bro’ - He listened… nothing yet.

-SO, BROTHER GUESS WHO RUN INTO ME YESTERDAY? OK, OK I KNOW YOU DON’T KNOW, SO I WILL JUST TELL YOU! – He continued making his own omelet. The fridge opened, and Sans drank straight from the gallon of milk.

-OUR DEAR HUMAN FRISK!!!!! ALTHOUGH, SHE SEEMED TO BE ACTING VERY UNUSUAL! - He turned around, catching his brother in mid-gulp. His sockets wide with guilt.

-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS!!!!!!- They started to quarrel like children. Running around and over the table, furniture was thrown, and the food blew black smoke from the stove. Finally, Papyrus tackled Sans to the floor and took hold of the jug. He smacked it on the back of his brother’s skull, both irritated and victorious.

-HA I WIN!!!!-

Sans just stayed on the floor, huffing. His brother somewhere behind started screaming in agitation over the food or something…

\---- In other news loyal listeners. We have terrible news to share with you… it has been recently reported to us by our governor and beloved ambassador, Asgore Dreemurr the disappearance of his son, Asriel Dreemurr. The disappearance took place at the residence of the Dreemurr’s this morning betwtzzzzzzzzz----- Sans and Papyrus looked at each other. Papyrus gloved hand on the button of the radio, a worried expression on his face.

-SANS…-

-Pap, put it back on. - Sans, stood from the floor, staggering towards the radio. They struggled for dominance for a while, until Papyrus finally gave in. Reluctantly, he lowered the device.

\---- tzzzzzzzz main suspect is the human Frisk Amadeur; who worked for the family three weeks prior to the disappearance. The female has failed to show up for work, doesn’t answer by any means and is reported her absence from her household. Is she a suspect or another victim? Either way, contact the pertinent officials at the police station with any information you may have that can help bring back the beloved youngling Asriel to his family. And decipher the human Frisk Amadeur relation in this case. -------

\----   In other news folks, the summer festival is approa-tzzzzzzzzzzzzz ------- Water ran in the sink. The burned omelet drowned, forgotten on the soapy water. Papyrus turned to his brother.

-SANS?-

-I gotta go to work Paps. Don’t wait for me tonight.- Before his brother could utter anything else, Sans was gone.

Papyrus deflated a bit, but then remembered why he wanted to be part of the police force so badly. Apart from….popularity, love, and shower in complements…

-NYEH! ONE DAY BROTHER! I WILL HELP YOU OUT WITH THESE CASES!!!! NYEHEHEHE- He nodded vigorously, filling himself with positivity. Frisk would be a-okay! Sans would be ok too! And the murderer would pay for un-a living innocent monsters!!! He, the great Papyrus believed in justice!

-AAAAH!!!! THE WATER IS SPILLING!!!-

 

 

@@@

 

 

-You must have heard the news… - The very tall…very dangerous governor spoke.

-…-

-I want results by the end of the day. If you fail to bring me the human responsible. I will take measures against every single one of them. And the last thing we want is a repetition of the massacre 30 years ago… but I will do so.

-You won’t be able to erase the population’s memory like last time, boss. The machine is utterly destroyed, and its creator… Dead.-

-Sans….I’ve just lost my youngling, and many many of my citizens, more than what it’s been revealed to the public. Important monsters needed to keep this town running. Whoever that human is, it knows what happened. It wants nothing more than see this town go down. It wants us monsters to suffer, starting with me.-

-…-

-Do you think I will have any mercy? I will do what’s necessary to keep everything dear to me out of harm’s way.- He paced in his pristine office, darkened by the thick red curtain that obstructed the sun and garden.

-I will not. It has taken my son… and it will not be afraid to take more from me. My wife… my monsters…they're all in danger.- The goat-monster plummeted his paws on his mahogany desk, all of his paperwork, instruments, pens, and pictures of his family shook by the force of the impact. Even the skeleton jumped to attention by the sudden burst of anger.

-End of the day Sans. That’s all I’m giving you. Now… I wish to be left alone. - Sans just stared at the imposing monster’s back, his office shirt wrinkled and out of his dressing pants. His fur and golden hair unkempt. Without any other word, the skeleton turned and made his way out of the office. The moment the heavy doors closed behind him… he stayed a little longer; only to hear the leader of the monsters crumble inside, devastated. The note left behind by the killer shattered the otherwise impenetrable and benevolent monster.

“He will never come back home. Atte: The ghosts of your past.” It read.

He teleported. He couldn’t listen to this anymore. Everything in that house was just too depressing. Apprehension could be felt in every corner.

He re-appeared in front of a familiar isolated house. Frisk’s house. He had only been there once to check on Frisk’s recovery. Her “accident” in her throat had been rather nasty after all. He had wanted to check on his girlfriend and almost didn’t make it out alive. He had the displeasure of meeting her unpleasing older twin. She had utterly refused his presence on their house, they argued and when words weren’t enough… they got physical. He didn’t care she was a girl, she was actively trying to kill him.

It wasn’t until Frisk weakened body plummeted on the front porch that they stopped fighting. Her sister ran back to the house, picked her up and shoved the door right onto the skeleton's face.

Sans only shrugged and waited for her to lower her guard… he had sensed something fishy on all of this. Frisk’s sudden injury right after four monsters harassed her, had been found viciously murdered hours later. Her twin sister that nobody knew about, or rather, “left” years ago… and the new cases of disappearances. He just wanted to put his mind at rest, and scratch his suspicions as mere paranoia. Maybe she was just visiting or came back to take care of Frisk. Maybe, it was all just bad timing…

Wrong.

When nightfall came, he teleported to Frisk's bedroom and made himself comfortable between her sheets and warm body. Frisk slept soundly in their embrace, her body relaxed at the presence of his body pressed to hers. Sans zoned off, her deep breaths lulling him to sleep until she started stirring out of nowhere. The skeleton opened his eye-socked lazily, caressing her back reassuringly, but she was having none of it. Frisk pushed him out of bed, she was utterly terrified of him…or rather, of him being there. Sans had been skeptical at first, playing it off as cute embarrassment, but soon enough realized it wasn’t the case. She wanted him out, out of her bedroom, she was scared and agitated. He left the house, confused. Back then he didn’t understand.

Days passed, and Frisk made it her mission to avoid him at all costs. And when days became weeks and weeks became months, he stopped looking for her, stopped demanding for answers, stopped wanting the truth. He continued his façade as a hotdog vendor by day, but at night time, he looked for the killer responsible of so much death. That job had brought him so much exhilaration at first, running around catching the garbage of society, bringing justice… but when she appeared, simply known as “The Butcher”, his job gained a heavy layer of stress and self-loathing he could have never anticipated. He had so much pent-up rage after playing cat and mouse with this murderer for such a long time, he didn’t know what else to do. 

Then, one day, he finally caught a glimpse of her face… Frisk’s twin sister… and later on, he discovered Frisk had known all along. Not only that, but had helped her by giving her insights into the town she knew so well. He was left empty, his brain on a state of shock… He didn’t want to believe it, he had to hear it from her. Ah, but Frisk could not speak. She only looked at him with tears on her eyes, and silently mouthed for forgiveness.

It was true…

That night, when he was about to teleport to Asgore and finally reveal the killer. The appearance of The Butcher stopped him cold on the empty streets. She was wearing her signature smiling mask and black clothing. She laughed at him, pretending innocence.

Without a second thought, he took hold of her soul, lifted her from the ground, but before he could summon anything, she spoke. But her voice sounded somewhat…fake, mechanical.

-Rat me out, and it will be the end for your brother.-

-Then I will just kill you right here. Easy fix. - He squeezed, making the woman struggle a bit in his hold. But her voice came out just as relaxed… odd.

-Are you really going to kill Frisk’s dear sister?-

-She will get over it.- He threw her body against a brick wall. Her head smashed loudly against it. He heard one bone or two fracture by the force of it. That noise brought great pleasure to his bones.

-Fine then. Kill Frisk, and your brother dies too. Fair trait. She’s been trying to betray me anyway… even after all you monsters had done, she still wants to protect you. BLEGH! Simply, disgusting.-

-What? - He heard the voice… but it wasn’t coming from the body in front of him, he took out the smiley mask and his soul jarred at the discovery. It was Frisk. At this point his fragile little lady was fighting off unconsciousness, and yet, she found the strength to pull out the flip-phone that resided in her black jacket.

-So, What it will be, comedian? - He pressed the phone to the side of his skull and listened clear as day the snores of his younger brother. That... damn bastard…

He was angry, he was a turmoil of negativity. His eye sockets projected nothing but darkness. He hated the situation he was in… he hated her, he resented Frisk. He despised the fact that she had found his weak link… his brother.

-Ahahaha. Oh, comedian, you always manage to make me laugh. You know for someone with a side job as dangerous as this one. I would have thought you would know the golden rule. You know, the one that prohibits having anything that can be used against you?-

-Right… because you don’t have any weak link…-

-Oh, but I don’t. She’s stupid enough to think she can make friends with everyone. It was about time my stupid little sister had a reality check. Me or monsters… she made her choice, and now, I will make her regret she was ever born.-

 -You miserable… bastard. You don’t even care about your own family!!!- With his free hand, he lifted Frisk’s head and felt her blood taint his phalanges. He hugged her tight against him.

-Nu-uh. She is the one. Now… rat me out… and your brother and everyone you care will perish. Bye~ - She hanged up, and Sans could only sit there, useless.

Cold fingers reached out for him. When he looked down, he saw Frisk’s unfocused eyes, her hand gripping tightly a piece of paper. When he grabbed it, unconsciousness finally took hold of her.

It was short and concise… and really, it didn’t help at all relieve the betrayal that Sans felt towards her.

“I’m sorry. I have never wanted anybody to get hurt, even my sister. I hope you can forgive us someday. Her, for her destructive nature, and me for allowing it. I’ve been afraid of her for so long. But fear isn’t an excuse. Stay away from us, stay away from me. Otherwise, she will kill you and many more.

Even after taking my voice, my freedom and my life, she can't silence my determination. I will find a way to stop her. Though, I will not kill her even after everything she has done. I still love her.

Please, forgive us.

Frisk”

He couldn’t find it in himself to forgive her… he was hurt, and to his disdain, stuck between the sword and the wall. He wanted to blame her for everything… he wanted to… he really did… 

Now in the present, he still was in the same circumstance. He felt just so incompetent and worthless. Like he couldn’t protect anybody. He was reaching his limit. Despair rapidly bloomed within him.

Sans confidently opened the door of the house, knowing it would be empty. He needed clues. Anything that could tell him where Frisk could be, or better yet, her psychotic sister. He would make her have a really bad time.

And thus, his investigation started. He had to look everywhere before his time was up.


	6. Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things should just stay dead.

It was dark, no, not dark... Black, that’s all there was. Light was not a concept that existed in that spectrum. Light was a foreign concept, it did not matter how much she peeled her eyes open, there was nothing to see, just… black.

Frisk feared she had gone blind. Upon rising from her spot, panic finally settled in her. She could feel herself, her body was how it was supposed to be, but she couldn’t see it either. She touched her hair, face, contorted the length of her body with the tip of her fingers and screamed at the realization of having a knife embedded in her back. She screamed even louder in pain at the feeling of other lacerations deep in her, as blood cascaded down her back.

-Shhh, don’t panic- She panicked even more at the sound of the misterious voice.

Who was that voice? Where was she? Why couldn’t she remember what had happened? Why was she capable of screaming? ...

-I… can speak… I-I-I… I can speak! - Soon enough, she remembered the knife still buried in her. Frisk rolled the end of her shirt and shoved it into her mouth. She curved onto… the floor? And bringing both her arms above her head, she grabbed the handle and pulled. The pain was unbearable, so strong, Frisk saw colors above all that blackness. She couldn’t do it, the blade had pierced not only through flesh, but also her shoulder blade. She had lost too much blood and was left too terrified and weak to finish pulling the rest of it. What if she ended up bleeding out, or making it even worse? ... What if she dislocated her bone in the process of pulling?

-Poor thing… poor unfortunate soul.- Frisk turned her head frantically.

-Who said that? Who’s there?- Her eyes were wild, searching for the masculine voice.

-Shhh, don’t fret. I’m a friend, I mean no harm. - She saw two floating hands, each with a hole in the middle. Then… a white mask? Its eyes were weird and its smile unnerving, but he spoke so softly, it would be impossible to think of him as a foe.

-I know you’re scared.- She nodded rapidly. –But It will be over soon, this realm is not yours to be.- His hands held her bloody ones. Thumbs brushing reassuringly the top of hers.

-I-It hurts…It hurts so much- The girl sobbed. Even if he spoke in a very strange language, Frisk could understand him. She didn’t question the logic behind it though, she just liked the idea of understanding him.

-What hurts? - Soon enough, she was moving towards the soothing voice. – The actions that have brought you here? You must regret them so much.- He cooed. Frisk wasn’t sure what he was talking about, but deep inside her… she did. She bumped her head in the safety of what she assumed was his chest.

The stranger held her for a while. Hands coming up and down her spine, mindful of the multiple stabs and knife.

-I can see it. This knife hurting your soul ought to be taken out, my dear. You have been carrying it far too long. I would have thought a smart lady like yourself would know that knives are not to be carried on your back, silly.- Frisk let out a snort, the smallest of tears prickling out.

-Are you ready? It will hurt, like never in your life before… but it will be over just as quickly.- Frisk looked up at the spectrum in front of her in disbelief, but grabbed tightly his shoulders, her nails digged on fabric and muscle.

-Careful, this is the only suit I own- She didn’t care, she pressed her face to his chest once more and gripped even tighter. She was utterly terrified.

-Ein.- He grabbed the handle with one hand, and with the other pushed down the muscle, preventing the shoulder blade from moving. He looked down at the young lady clutching to him for dear life.

-Zwei.- He felt her take a deep gulp of air and her body tense.

-Drei.- He pulled, and pushed the bone down to its spot. Never letting go one instant. Not even as she screamed herself deaf and bit down at him hard.

When he was done, she slumped on top of him in a hazy state. Her legs wobbled under her weight, and she drooled on his black coat.

Taking pity on the weakened woman, he let himself be dragged down to the nonexistent floor.

-Hey, you still with me? - He tapped her cheek, to which she only blinked sleepily. –Rest for now, my lady. You have earned it.-

-Heh…- She played idly with the flaps of his cloak –You… remind me of someone who used to call me that.-  She managed to breath out.

-I know. - The girl frowned, and looked up at the strange man… ghost, thing she was resting on. But he only smiled at her. His face started to disappear, her only conduct of relief was being taken away by The Void claiming its property. Soon enough there was nobody pressed against her, no warmth…no reassurance… nothing, only blackness. Frisk tried to stand up, but her legs had also dissipated, she touched her face and realized, she had no arms to touch it with… she felt herself disintegrating into nothingness, it hurt... so much… So, this was the pain he mentioned.

Luckily, a wonderful star shined above her… it shined brighter and brighter above her.

 

SAVE me.

 

The bright light of the star shining so brightly above you fills you with determination.

 

She closed her eyes one last time. Before The Nothing swallowed her whole.

....

....

....

-...SK!?-

-FRISK!-

....

....

....

 

-FRISK?!?!?!? FRISK WAKE UP!- ‘Stop yelling, I’m not dead.’ She came to be groggy. Uncoordinated hands smacked the loud person… correction, monster, above her.

She was held tight, her head hanged on his shoulder, but her mind was still out somewhere else. Her eyes scanned the surroundings. She didn’t pay attention to the presence holding her tight, rendering him out completely. She only had eyes for the man looking at her a few feet away.

He was extremely tall, his frame lean but sharp, his chest broad and waist narrow, noticeable even under his black robes. Frisk looked at his white skull if she could even call it that. His face was pristine and handsome, each eye carried one crack that went on opposite directions, apart from that, there were no aging characteristics. He looked fairly young, yet so wise. But soon she understood that calling him old was an understatement, he was ancient.

In the blink of an eye, he was eye level with her, squatting down. He felt… omnipresent, and an eerie aura radiated from him. Frisk look around him and realized that time had stopped… he really was something else.

-I am W.D Gaster, but you, my dear, may call me Gaster. - He spoke on that strange language of his that she could understand even in her drugged state. Like a gentleman of a Victorian era, he kissed the top of her hand and held it between his.

-I do not have much time. So, what if I told you, I can bring your sister and that youngling back?-

Frisk would have jumped from the embrace, had not been for the pain that shocked her neuro-system alive. Right… she had been stabbed.

-Indeed. But, here is the part you may not like… I can bring your sister back.- He produced from his robe a flickering soul that twitched weakly in his palm. It was red, but a black liquid permeated it, dripping.

-I only require a willing vessel.- He asked suggestively. –You can bring a human corpse…- He saw Frisk’s face contort in discomfort.- Or… you can share. It mustn’t be a problem since she is your twin and all…- His voice dropped to a dangerous decibel.

Frisk looked down at the unsavory soul twitching in Gaster’s hand… it looked in so much pain…

Her sister had hurt her so much… had done unspeakable things, but she had also done the unimaginable for her on many other occasions. If only they could get past their childhood trauma… if only Chara could see things from her perspective and understand…

Frisk lips trembled as she presented her right hand. The silent request obvious. The scientist let out a wide grin, plucking the sickly soul onto her awaiting palm. Almost immediately it seeped and meshed together into the young woman’s skin. Other than feeling her chest strangely constricted, Frisk didn’t feel anything else.

-As for the youngling…- With his other palm, he took out a pile of dust that floated securely on a bubble.

-There is not much I can do in this form. His soul has shattered, but his dust remain. If you help me recover my body. I can guarantee you, he will be back to his parent’s house as if nothing ever happened. No need to kill anybody. - The scientist smiled, hiding the dust back on his robe. Frisk, licked her lips, opened her mouth and then closed it, remembering her impediment.

-Speak.- He commanded. Still with a smile plastered on his face…

-I…- Her eyes opened in surprise –How? –

\- A little thank you from my part in advance for your help- He shrugged, smug.

-It depends… What do you need help with? - Gaster chuckled.

-Isn't it obvious? I wish to live once more. My existence was taken from this world before time... I just wish for you to help me put back shattered pieces of myself back together.- The spectrum looked at her with somewhat adoration in his sockets.

-H...How would I do that?-

-You’re looking one part of it- Frisk’s eyes widened even more, and slowly moved her head to her left… Oh god no… Why him? Why Sans.

-And the other is the one who has decided to call itself… Papyrus. I can already see your face, but see, I am not asking you to kill them, my dear. I’m asking you to put them back together.-

Frisk shook her head wildly. Her heart rang loudly in her brain, giving her a head-splitting headache. She looked up at him, only to see that his demeanor had made a wild 180º. He was the same, but something felt… wrong.

-Do not worry. They will be right here. - He touched his chest.- Their feelings for you will not disappear.- He closed the distance between them, enough to feel his alluring aura intoxicating her, enough to feel his warmth close to her.

-Have I made myself clear, dear? You wouldn’t want to break our promise right? - He smiled even more and a strange heat spread in the middle of her chest. She felt so hot, she felt like her chest might burst at any moment.

Time came to be once more, the fog of the early morning blew around, covering trees, creatures and plants alike. Light barely in the horizon as she heard Sans voice telling her something, but she didn’t register what it was. Her mind was clouded by the painful heat burning in her.

Frisk hugged Sans back, angrily looking at the conceited look Gaster was giving her. Then it clicked… that goo in Chara’s soul… It was him making sure she did her part of the bargain.

Gaster smiled.

And in the blink of an eye, her and Sans were gone from the forest to a completely different area.

 

Gaster watched them go. He brushed off the dirt that collected on his knees, fixed his robe and calmly walked out of the clearing, into the woods. Amalgamas and all living creatures that could, scattered away from him. The lullaby that escaped his lips was as haunting as he was and carried with it a frightening factor that whoever listened to it, ran away aghast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaster IS responsible of the mysterious disappearances that occur in the forest. In his desperation of recovering his body, he has unsuccessfully experimented with the unfortunate monsters that go into the woods to the point of death. 
> 
> Nobody remembers him, but Sans (barely). He can’t interact with the world either. His body is constantly fluctuating between the void and the shadow realm, being Ebott woods the only place where he is capable to sustain a more or less stable form.


	7. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't bite the hand of the person that gives you life.

 

Frisk, rouse on a hospital bed. The light seeping into the already white room almost blinded her tender eyes. Every single joint in her body hurt, like having a thousand needles pinching her skin. She looked around and found Sans slouched on a very uncomfortable chair beside her bed. Looking at him made all of yesterday’s events haunt the already disoriented woman, and in manic apprehension, she squeezed the hand of her lover … if she could still have the audacity to call him that.

-Kid?- he mumbled, half asleep.

-Sans. Sans!- She shook his bony hand, her voice frantic. They were not alone in the room.

-Frisk? What, how are you spea—He cut himself… He couldn’t stop looking at Frisk face. The hell her voice.

-Your eyes… - Suddenly he sprang from his chair, defensive. His eye glowed in cyan.

-What are you talking about?! - She looked at Sans and continued to frantically point at the other creature that started to rouse too from its slumber. ‘This is bad… If the king’s here, it must mean he thinks I’m the killer!’

**Oh, he noticed**

-What?!-

-I’ve been eager to finally be able to speak with you, Frisk, or is it… Chara? - The governor spoke. He stood tall and dangerous at the end of Frisk’s bed. He looked… terrible. His white buttoned shirt fell outside of his black dressing pants. Not even his large trench- coat that draped over his shoulders could hide it. 

-There is no doubt. This is Chara, I would recognize those bloodthirsty eyes anywhere. Did you really think pretending to be Frisk would work? No wonder I found you half dead in the woods… she must have put up quite a fight before you…- He looked down at the floor, ire coloring his features.

**We are so fucked.**

Frisk was at a lost… she couldn’t even speak now. What was happening? Why was she chained to the bed!?

-I only have one question before we execute you… what did you do with my son? - Asgore clamped his paws in the rail of the bed until it bent under them. Frisk started to sweat… she opened and closed her mouth, but nothing would come out.

-SPEAK BEFORE I MAKE YOU!!!!! YOU FOUL DEMON!!!!!- Clicks of heels and paws scrambling away resonated outside the room. Making Frisk aware of the monsters that had been eavesdropping.

**Pshhh, one roar from this kitten is all it takes to frighten those losers?  We’ve seen worse. Bring it on kitty.**

Frisk covered her ears as if that would quiet down the malicious voice inside of her head.

-I… your majesty. I beg of you to believe my word. I am not my sister… I don’t know half of the things that are happening to me right now! Please, believe me. - She pledged for understanding in the governor's eyes, but only found rejection, his eyes displayed nothing but cholera.

\- I will have your head, and harvest your tainted soul for display in my garden- He hissed, and finally, the bars of the bed broke. The king summoned an elongated trident and aimed it for Frisk’s head.

-I DID WHAT YOU TOLD ME, MY KING!!!! PLEASE!!!!!- She shrieked. Metal clunked against metal in her struggle, the steel of the handcuffs bit down hard on her skin the more she flailed. – I did what I thought I had to do to wash the filth off my hands!!!—

**Filth? Excuse you?**

She struggled even harder, enough to cut the blood circulation from her limbs. She looked at Sans in pure desperation. For him to back her up, but he only looked at her with distrust. Incapable to divorce himself from the idea that the woman that pleaded innocence in front of him was really his lady. Not with those red eyes… not with her newfound ability to speak… not with everything pointing out she wasn’t Frisk. He froze.

Asgore for his part scoffed at her excuses and lifted his weapon once more.  Frisk only closed her eyes, budging recklessly against the restraints. She didn’t care if she bled or if her skin tore apart, she just wanted to run away from her impending doom.

Asgore launched his weapon… she screamed, having already envisioned the piercing pain and quick death that would follow afterward, but… none of that came true.

Bones that had protruded from the floor and ceiling stopped the sharp ends of the trident from impaling Frisk’s poor face to the wall… they were only mere inches away. Her heart raced a million beats per second.

**Took you long enough, G-sus. These people certainly take their time.**

Frisk’s body went lax, her limbs felt liquid over the bed, and the sheets stuck to her sweaty skin. Yet, her heart was still going on full panic mode. She stared at the ceiling as if was the most amazing thing in the world and observed the bones shrink back where they came from.

-What. Did. You. Do? - Asgore’s words were bathed in hazard.

-We are not in the inquisition era, boss. I’m preventing you from making a mistake. - As he talked, the skeleton didn’t tear his eye-sockets from the catatonic girl.

-This is Frisk. - He pointed out, finally coming close to his lady. –I would recognize these scars anywhere-

Asgore walked up to the bed. The moment the young woman felt his proximity, she cowered closer to her savior.

-These scars on her knees when she fell down on her bike…- He lifted the hospital gown up to her thighs.

-Her thighs have them too, exactly as I remember them… and... – He slid down the hem of the gown, to show her shoulders. – She has them here too.—

**Yo, calm down freak. This ain’t the place or moment.**

Frisk felt utterly mortified. Wanting nothing more than to cover herself and disappear from the scrutinizing look the goat-monster was giving her. But she knew she had to endure it… if she refused it would only work against her.

Sans scratched the back of her head, gently examining the back of it. Frisk buried her face deeper on his ribcage and breathed in all of him.

**EW, he smells gross. Like neediness and depression.**

-She has the scar for when I…- He carefully chose his next words – Confused her with her sister. As good as Chara is hiding her identity and avoiding the law… I don’t think she would go this far of scrutiny.- Sans kept to himself the moles he had come to memorize. Or the teeth marks he had left on her left shoulder one night they had gotten too carried away. He touched his clavicle, feeling the faint indents she had made that night… with an Exacto-knife. She would have broken her teeth trying to do the same otherwise… Good times.

**Ugh, he has a weird look on his face. Is this normal to you?**

The muscled monster grew even more irritated. He huffed angrily and rubbed his eyes, trying to calm himself. He didn’t move his paws until the anger filling his veins had relatively drained.

-Where’s your sister? - He asked, a bit more calm, and the look Frisk spared him, made him frown in confusion. Her eyes were hazel now…

-She’s dead…- Her voice came out muffled due to Sans’ shirt, but the King heard her.

-How? Do you have any evidence of her demise?-

-No…. I- I pushed her to The Forbidden Pit after she stabbed me…- She took another deep inhale. Desperately trying to not think about yesterdays events.

**The smell doesn’t get any better. Stop trying.**

-Where is my son? – There was a knot in his voice.

-…- She only shook her head, cowardly burying herself even more into Sans.

-Frisk. Where is my son? - He asked again, less commanding. Instead, his voice had an edge of desperation to it.

-I’m sorry… I’m so so sosososo sorry… I tried… I really did try to safe him…- Soon, the fabric of the shirt was covered in salty tears. Frisk didn’t have the courage to look at the King, she couldn’t look at his face… How his whole life crumbled down almost audibly…

The king stared at the empty wall. Deep inside, he had hoped his son was still alive… He had dreamed and hoped of holding his baby back in his arms… Of hearing his laugh again… feeling his tiny paws wrap around him… he hoped….he would be able to tell him “I love you” for every single day he forgot…. And now… he was gone…

-My baby is gone…- The world around him ceased to exist… and the tiniest of whimpers escaped from his snout. He kept himself from crashing down onto the floor by holding the end of the bed.

-H-how? Why didn’t you stop her? - Rage ascended rapidly on him, his paws threating to rip the sheets underneath. Rejecting the truth. It could simply not be true.

-You’re just trying to protect her!!!!! GIVE HIM BACK! - He roared, anger never seen before deformed his gentle features.

**Ugh, talk about mid-life crisis. Get over it kitty, it’s not like you can’t make another one.**

-Asgore… please stop this…- Came the sweet voice of Toriel, it seemed broken and hurt too, after hearing Frisk's confession. –For now… all we can do is trust in her word until she recovers.-

There was some rustling in the room. But Frisk didn’t look up to check what was happening. She just wanted to disappear.

-Take care of her.- And the door closed.

Frisk sobbed a while longer, hugging Sans tightly for what seemed forever. The handcuffs that held her prisoner magically gone. At some point, tired of the awkward position, he made himself comfortable in bed with her. By then, she had stopped crying and as the hours passed, she also stopped thinking. Sleep finally overcome her. The nurses left the couple alone for the rest of the day, afraid of removing the skeleton from their embrace, he made sure of it. So glued together they stayed until night finally arrived to claim the sky.

Sans woke to the 50th missed call he had received from his brother. Reluctantly, he detached himself from his lady’s arms and legs that held him prisoner. He looked at her sleeping form, both in adoration and confusion. He needed to get good answers before his head exploded.

He looked down at his ringing phone and smiled. He would be back as soon as he calmed down his neurotic brother.

-My lady, you really suck at resisting a rest.-

**Heh.**

-But you are safe now, and that is all that really mattress. We…we’ll talk later - And with that, he teleported.

**He’s gone. Finally.**

**Hey, wake up. We have to talk, sis.**

Slowly, Frisk roused from her slumber, and traced the empty space beside her, already missing the comfort that Sans brought her.

She hugged her legs to her chin.

-I would have thought you would hate me…more-

**I should RIGHT? Ahahaha, pushing me down the pit. I never saw that one coming! I guess you are the ultimate winner! Your wish is my command.**

-Is not funny…- She frowned at… nothing.

 **But you know what? I will forgive you just this once… you know why?** Frisk shook her head.

 **Because you made a deal with the devil to save me.** Chara cooed. And Frisk heart stopped at the mention of the apparition.

**I didn’t think you would do it! I thought you would let me rot in that forgotten place for sure!**

-You’re my sister… I couldn’t do that to you… abandon you like that, when you never have. - When Chara didn’t answer, she continued.

-I’ve never liked violence… I cannot tolerate the action of killing another living being… no matter who they are.-

**There you again with your pacifist bull-crap. No wonder mom and dad hated your guts.**

-Yet… you were there for me every time they got out of hand with their punishments. You got in trouble so many times for it.- Frisk let out a grim laugh. –Remember that time you knocked them out with sleeping pills to take me out roller skating?-

**We couldn’t, remember? You had two black eyes and was too embarrassed to be seen like that.**

-Yeah, but then you took me for some nice-cream and a walk on the beach.-

**You know, they wouldn’t have done none of those horrible things, if you had only listened to them.**

-Sure. Hate all monsters equally. Never ever befriend any of them. Oh, and help kill the monster of the week that mom and dad brought to the basement. Easy…- She spat with cynicism, rolling her eyes.

**You know what they did…**

-Humans weren’t that innocent either…. Nobody is ever completely innocent, or completely guilty, Chara. Nobody deserves death…-

**OH MY GOD! THERE ARE SOME PIECES OF SHIT THAT DO! Open your eyes, Frisk! Not everybody is like you. There are people out there that will never stop hurting others unless death reaches them!**

-No…-

**If you really want to protect these monsters, YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME DIE!!!!**

-NO!-

**Why not?! I ALMOST KILLED YOU!**

-Because I love you…-

**This is who I am Frisk. Unless you accept me as I am, or you don’t love me at all.**

-You don’t accept me as I am either…- She whispered to herself, laying down once more on the bed, and observed the cracked ceiling.

**Guess we’ll die then... If you can’t get off your high horse, that creep WILL kill us.**

-I know…-

**Unless…**

-Unless?-

**We do something about HIM first.**

-Mmmm… What about Asriel? Or what about the how? We don’t even know who that guy is… or what he is for that matter. He can stop time for crying out loud!!! He…he is someone to not be messed with…- She felt tired, she didn’t want to have this conversation right now. There was a heaviness in her body too hard to ignore. She closed her eyelids.

**Well, Frisk. We just did. And WE have to get rid of him.**

-WE have to be smart, Chara… Can’t go in life knifing everything that gets in your way.-

-Ufff, my chest feels funny for some reason....-

**I’ll make it easy for you. Why don’t you let me take care of it instead? That old fart won’t have anything on me.**

-Pfff, how? You’re going to possess me?-

**If I have to. Yeah, I will.**

-Don’t even start. He’s too dangerous, trust me.-

**Ughhhhh, what a drag! ... Do you at least agree with me to do something about that creep?**

-Yeah…yeah…I do… but no killing. The king has spoken, peasant…- She yawned, but it was hard to expand her lungs… there was a strange heat in her chest, burning and scrutinizing.

**You are SO infuriating!**

**Sister?**

The heat propagated to every nerve, every tissue, and every cellule. The prospect of even breathing was hard. Frisk’s vision was going dark…. She felt stupefied…

**Frisk? Hey, stop, it’s not funny.**

Frisk coughed, trying to get some relief, some air into her lungs, but only heat came out… grey smoke floated out of her lips...

**Frisk.**

**It hurts… stop… whatever you’re doing stop. It hurts too much**

-I’m burning, Chara…-

**NOOOOO!!!!!**

All she wanted to do was… sleep… everything would be fine.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Welcome back, Frisk.- The ghostly figure smile grew, wicked.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	8. Take All of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Until, there's nothing left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! READ ME PLEASE!  
> This chapter starts with a rape scene, so If you do not wish to read it, skip until you see "oOoOoOoOoOo"  
> After that, there will be more violence and stuff...  
> Having said that, hope you enjoy.

He opens my ribs, and with a cynical grin, kisses my insides gently. I don't think I have any flavor he would like though…

I'm sorry, I don't have a good taste… But you already knew that.

You bury your terrifying disapproval in me… You lick my skin and I feel how it all peels away.

You love me, do you not? You trust all of your passion so forcefully onto me, I feel every inch of your love get squeezed so tightly. My wanton refuses your constant departure. I know what you seek.

Fill me up with your hot seed. Even though my putrid body is collapsing…

I hear your voice, dear sister, calling for me. Even though I’m pitiful, he kindly reaches out me.

I’m sorry, forgive me.

He tears open my stomach and touches the insides so deliciously, my bowels stir up and my juices flow with his violent thrusts. He doesn’t eat me though, he treats me so gently, I can feel myself melt. He's so nice, even though I must be tasteless and so ugly to look at.

Come inside me, fill me up with your love. Ah! I can feel it coming. You pound harder, foul and vicious. God, yes! Disembowel me whole!

Sister, stop looking at me like that. I know you must hate me… but it feels so good to be loved… I must be tasteless and gross, but he still finds something delicious in me.

My collapsed body, makes you have a repulsive look on your face… is it that bad?

I ignore you, and he kisses me with intention. He wants to eat my collapsed body until the end of me. That's what he said between heated kisses, between slushing liquids and beating organs. I look at his eyes… but I don’t like what I see.

Stop. Stop touching my warm heart. It hurts too much for you to look at me like that. But what can I do? Long ago you have gotten rid of my arms and legs. So in devotion to you, I would always be there when you need my warmth.

My womb jitters in excitement. The possibility of bearing children makes it glow in rapture. My heart isn’t satisfied, unlike your pounding body, unlike your pounding ferocity. You hold me tight against your cruel body.

You finally come. Blissfully, feral, you shout my name in completion… satisfied, but you have squeezed too hard. In your excitement, you have crushed my heart to smithereens.

I’m not there to hear you scream, sister. 

I’m dead.

 

@@@

 

 

Sweat stuck to her forehead. Her chest rose and fell erratically, eyes frantic. The nightmare still too real in her skin, each feeling as sickening and twisted as the last.

-Good Morning.- A nurse greeted. She moved the curtains away, and lifted the blinds high. All the blaze of the radiant sun painted the room with warm rays. The smell of summer at its highest peak blew inside the white room. Crickets and birds could be heard singing outside. Such a wild contrast to the suffering she had endured just a minute ago…

-So, how are you feeling? I hope much better.- The reptile monster singsong, placing a platter with mixed goods on Frisk's lap. An apple, two slices of cheese-sandwich, a monster cookie, and monster orange juice. Frisk only stared at the food with a blank expression. Still unable to overcome the agitation that shook her t the core. The nurse became exponentially anxious the more she looked at the grown woman stare at the platter as if she had been served raw meat, or something similar.

-Is… everything alright? – The girl balled her fists and shook with contained anger, making the nurse jump a little at the reaction.

-Miss? - She moved closer, her fear showing in the tremble of her clawed hands.

- **I’M-FINE.** \- The girl gritted her teeth. Red eyes stabbed daggers at the intruding monster, making her flinch away and trot out of the room. Once again she was left alone.

Her eyes went back to their gentle ways, honeyed and forgiving. But the trauma was still there, lingering in her wide eyes.

**Frisk?**

She only frowned.

-Did you just…used my body?-

**IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!?**

-I don’t…I don’t wanna talk about it, Chara…-

**But we have to Frisk! That creep was obviously sending us a message!**

-I told you we had to be smart. Told you he was dangerous…Please…let’s just…try to have a peaceful morning…. You were not the one getting…- She covered her mouth at the memory, her empty bowels delivering nothing.

**You seemed to have enjoyed it.**

-Shut up!!! That wasn’t me! ... I- Not another word about it, Chara... I just want to have a quiet morning, please- She sniffled.

**Fine. Whatever.**

 She took a deep inhale and eyed the food with distrust. On a desperate attempt to forget last night’s nightmare, she dug in hungrily. She moaned her satisfaction as she swallowed her first bite of the sandwich. God, everything tasted like heaven after a prolonged period of poor diet. Her organs could be felt having a carnival inside, after being denied for so long any real substance. For a while, that’s how time went. The girl ate as if it was the end of the world.

**Frisk.**

-Mmm? - She stuffed her face with the monster cookie.

**I hate to say this. I really do…trust me. But… maybe we should do as he says.**

The statement caught her off-guard. It wasn’t like her sister to sound perturbed by someone. But she decided to ignore her, instead, she finished the orange juice in one gulp.

**Are you listening to me? If that guy can kill me with the snap of his fingers and… I don’t want to imagine what could happen to you, I don’t want you to—**

-Oh god… - Frisk started to tremble, her face pale. She rapidly stood from the bed and ran to the annexed bathroom, pulled up the lid of the toiled and regurgitated all of her breakfast right out. Her stomach kept on contracting and forcing even more out violently, until there was nothing else, but lumpy saliva to be spat. By the end of the ordeal, she stayed there heaving, exhausted and dizzy. Her cheek pressed against the toilet rim. Her head and body felt empty and groggy after almost puking out her liver.

-I think… I ate too fast…- She hated the fetid smell that escaped her lips and the acidic feeling that stuck to her tongue.

**Wow! And I got to watch it first row, what an honor...**

-Please don’t…I already feel like…um- She spat more into the stinking toilet.

**Like shit?**

-Yeah…that…-

**Hahaha! C’mon, don’t be a wimp. Stand up and wash your face, you look hideous.**

Frisk whined, but stood up on fragile feet. She then, flushed the toilet, and went to the sink to wash her filthy mouth and tired eyes.

**Hey sis?**

-Yeah? - She fixed her wild strands. Accommodated her bangs, turned off the running water… and felt the bandages that covered her injuries. She touched and remembered how close to death she had been… the indescribable pain she had been and finally, remembered who inflicted it. She remembered the cries of help of the youngling that went unanswered… It was like the merging cries of help she had heard many times before… 

**I know you heard me. And I’m being serious about it. You just risked your life for a shithead like me, and I refuse to just let it go to waste like that.**

Chara was scared. Gaster had made her feel fear. It was a side of her she hadn’t seen since… since their parents died. She didn't need to see her sister to know what she was feeling or what she would look like. It would be the same expression she bore when their parents carried Frisk away... or made Chara watch how her sister was punished. All because Frisk didn't listen to them... Her fear was audible in her otherwise satiric voice.

-We’ll figure something out…- Frisk simply looked at the reflection on the mirror. Her hand still idly feeling the bandages that were safely covered under the cheap gown.

**So, you agree with me?**

-No.-

 **WHY!? WHY NOT?** The girl held her ear, the sudden shrill too high for her eardrum.

-I am not sacrificing anybody- She tried to hold her ground, glaring at the mirror.

 **DON’T YOU SEE IM TRYING TO HELP YOU!?** **Is them or us Frisk. Three lives for two**.

-I won’t do it…- Even with Chara not being present physically, she shrank in herself, suddenly feeling her sister’s intense wrath rising from within.

**Why do you always have to make things so hard, Frisk!?**

-I… want you to finally see things from my perspective. - She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

**And I WANT YOU to listen to me! I’m trying to do the right thing here!!!! I'm trying to protect you!**

Frisk, started to hyperventilate… It was that night all over again… she covered her throat and tried to stay strong.

‘ I’m not 18 anymore… I’m not 18 anymore… I’m not…I’m not…’ Her left hand trembled on the sink, it was the only thing keeping her grounded in the present.

**CAN’T YOU JUST BACK ME OUT FOR ONCE!?**

-It’s not right! - She finally squeaked out.

**Fine.**

Frisk felt the blade slicing through her throat, splitting her skin nicely in adjacent directions, her pulsing blood pouring out for the world to see…

She wanted to scream… but nothing came out.

**If you’re not going to listen to me, I will force you to.**

 

There was knockin, then it was followed by a loud bang.

 

-HEYA SQUIRT!!!! GREETINGS, HUMAN!!! Sup, kid. U-Undyne!? Th-the door!!!-

-!??- Frisk spun around and stopped on her tracks, once she sprinted under the door’s frame. Upon seeing her friends, she was unsure how to react at first, but then, after seeing their big smiles and open arms, she leaped toward them without thinking it twice.

**HEY! Watch where you put your sweaty paws lizard!**

-Sans told us everything, punk. - Frisk, gave Sans a panicked look. To which he just shrugged.

-Y-yeah. H-ow you fought the killer. A-and almost got killed, trying to s-safe the prince! – The present stared at the short yellow-reptile, who covered her mouth in embarrassment for the unnecessary last part.

-BUT YOU BEAT THEM UP, JUST LIKE AN ANIME SUPERHERO! – Undyne filled the awkward gap and ruffled Frisk’s hair, finally putting her down on the floor.

-DON’T FORGET THE MIRACLE OF HER VOICE, THANKS TO THE SINGING FAIRIES! - Papyrus posed triumphally –I KNEW THEY WERE REAL, NYEH!-

**So, these are the losers you love hanging out so much with?**

-SO HERE, WE BROUGHT YOU SOME OF YOUR FAVORITE! – Papyrus lifted his shirt and took out from underneath his ribcage a hot plate of pasta. Frisk hurled unintentionally.

-LOOK! THE HUMAN CAN BARELY WAIT.  SHE HOLDS HER TUMMY IN EXCITEMENT! AND THE HOSPITAL SAID NO FOODS FROM THE OUTSIDE WAS ALLOWED.-

-U-u-m… Papyrus…. N-e-vermind…- Alphys resigned from explaining.

-SANS! TAKE OUT THE REST! – In queue, the shorter skeleton pulled out from his own ribcage and eye sockets: silverware, parmesan cheese, napkins, and water. Frisk let out a hearty laugh at their playful display.

**Gross. I will never understand what you see on such pathetic waste of space.**

-OH! Let us not forget! - Undyne pulled from underneath her eye-patch some ketchup packets. Sans pinpricks grew bigger and shined brighter at the sight.

Every time Frisk was with her friends like this, she couldn’t stop smiling. Finally able to fully enjoy their company, knowing that there was nothing for her to fear, that no one would sneak into their home and… dust them. She clutched her chest at the grim thought, and Sans couldn't help but notice.

They talked for hours, about almost everything, but especially about the upcoming summer festival. They told embarrassing stories from past ones –Frisk’s cheeks became deeply flustered as she remembered one festival is particular, and even more as Sans looked at her quizzical, before also avoiding his own gaze somewhere else, cheekbones blue.—There was a lot of “Remember when-” and “Oh my god we so have to-”. And the young girl nodded in excitement to each of the ideas, adding some of her own. Joy not only filled the room but also the inside of Frisk’s soul. The nagging voice of her counterpart quieted down more and more as time went by. Until it was completely squashed down.

When the nurses came onto the jovial room to change the bandages, fill out some paperwork, force magical pills down Frisk’s throat, and check on her overall recovery. They gave the girl the good news that she would be able to leave the hospital tomorrow in the afternoon. The group cheered excitedly and even pulled the nurses along onto their conversation for a while. They even got into a little bit of teasing from Frisk’s part, as she did her signature flirt. Her friends laughed at her antics, until finally, the very flustered nurses left the room.

Frisk wiggled her eyebrows, as she shwed off the phone number she had gotten on a little piece of paper. Undyne cursed loudly and gave up five bucks she had bet with Sans.

Faster than what she would have liked, sundown came along. Forcing their joyful chatter to a stop. Undyne left, boasting that justice never rested, so neither did she. Even though her lunch break had come to an end hours ago. And so, Papyrus also followed suit after her – fitting everything inside his ribcage once more— He made a shushing gesture, before leaving. Frisk, giggled gently behind her palms, she was happy and safely stuffed. This time around she made sure to eat slowly and only what she felt comfortable eating.

What she found strange was Alphys presence, she barely left her lab and seemed to have been waiting for everyone’s departure. She finally stopped fidgeting in her chair besides Frisk’s bed. A soft clicking noise brought her attention, to where Sans had closed the door, he then plopped lazily back on the chair opposite to Alphys.

-Oh dear… I-I'm no good at t-this… S-Sans?- The scientist looked at the skeleton with pleading eyes.

-ZZZzzzzzZZZZzzzz- Alphys started to sweat profusely.

-What is it Alph?-

-I… I… you see…….. Frisk…… you’ll be going to trial as m-main suspect for the serial killings. I- I am already processing the blood from both knives and the box Sans found beside the pit and even a b-boot for DNA testing. N-OW, I-Is not like I think you are the murderer, but… I’m sorry…I- I require… Ah... The police require more evidence to build a solid case.-

-I figured as much.- She padded Alphys out from her stupor, calm.

-Y…y-you are not worried?-

-No, of course not. - Frisk made herself a little bit more comfortable on the hospital bed. Ignoring the itching in her back due to the healing ointment doing their thing.

-Y-you lived with the murderer! I-it could easily go against you! E-either as an accomplice...- Frisk saw from the corner of her eye, how Sans eyed her with one of his sockets barely open. - Or or the murderer itself…. The King…he… he has it for you Frisk…- Alphys struggled to keep herself from stammering too much over her words. Sweat visible from her webbed palms. Weird, she didn’t think reptiles sweated.

-It’s alright Alphys. I will cooperate with whatever the police needs… In fact…there is one irrefutable evidence that I think will scratch me from suspicion as the killer. - She smiled sweetly, trying her best to calm the wrecking nerve that was her friend.

-Really? W-what could that be???-

-An echo flower.- Frisk smiled sweetly.

**Hey? Did you lose your marbles? There aren’t any echo-flowers in that area.**

Frisk smile only grew wider. Unnerving the scientist a little bit.

-Sans… could you look into the cabinet behind you, please? You will see what I need. – She pointed to the small metallic cabinet to her right.

He stood with a grump and opened the first cabinet. He found her phone and her clothes neatly folded and washed by the nurses. To his surprise, there was another item safely put on a plastic bag. He pulled it from its hiding spot and showed it to the expectant women.

Two beautifully blue-colored flowers. The flowers that will repeat everything they hear, if they are successfully activated.

-WH-WHA!? Echo-Flowers? - Sans was just as surprised and reluctantly gave the flowers to Frisk’s waiting hand.

-Where did you hide them? - He spoke with an impressed tone in his voice.

-My shorts.- She shrugged, before turning her attention to Alphys.

\- They are so hard to find now-days, only if you go deep into the woods will you find them, and nd even then, there is no guarantee, but you getting lost. - Frisk spoke as she passed the flowers to Alphys and held her hands there.

-But, to my luck. The king himself possessed a fistful of them hidden in his garden. The garden I have been working at for the past weeks... Since then, I’ve carried them for the perfect chance… for my sister to slip…- She encouraged the formal scientist to activate one of them. Alphys couldn’t come out of her awe, she squeezed the plant.

\---There you go, cutting your hair to look just like me, leaving clues to track the killings back to me. Even if it costs your own life. YOU BROKE MY RULES! Now, I will break your bones, just to make sure you actually listen for once in your life! --- There were some painful sobs in the background, and the impression was so big, the scientist let go of the plant, causing the recording to stop abruptly.

**You….sly snake…**

-Do…do you get to…to hear… the death of …the…prince? - Alphys looked both Sans and Frisk, who wore the same unreadable expression on their face.

-Yes…- She answered, grimly.

-On the other flower…until I pushed my sister into the pit…- She continued, before closing her eyes, lost in memory. -I… couldn’t think straight… I was so filled with hate…and…anger…. His paws slid right through my fingers… I…- She couldn’t finish her sentence, her throat felt tight and burning with the desire to cry.

-I… I’m sorry Frisk… I didn’t mean to u-upset you--- I-I… But this is magnificent! W-e possess voice recording! That alone takes a huge deal from you F-Frisk! Since you are… well… were mute for the longest of time…T-Three years I-I believe… I still don’t understand how you got your voice back though…-

 **Yes, Frisk? How did you get your voice back?** Mocked the voice in her head.

-A strange man…mmm… no, a monster, gave it back to me…- Sans visibly perked up at that, before forcing himself to his usual demeanor.

-A… monster? - Alphys looked back at Sans, her brows furrowed. The othe rmonster only shrugged, feigning ignorance.

-Yes… he called himself W.D. Gaster… he... he was terrifying…- Sans, eye sockets became black.

-And… this monster - Alphys sounded skeptical – Did he tell you why he wanted you to have your voice back?-

-No…-

**Oooh, noooooo Liar alert Liiiiiiiaaaaar alert. Careful passengers, major bull-shit coming up your way, hold tight!**

-He disappeared afterwards-

-He… disappeared- Alphys repeated, voice almost disappointed.

-All I know is… when I recovered consciousness, Sans was there and took me to the hospital…-

**AND KA-BROOOOM we’ve landed ladies and gentleman. Hope you hated it.**

Frisk, covered her ears. Trying to quiet down the voice inside her, to no avail.

**And here I thought we didn’t have anything in common.**

-I---I’m sorry... W-why don’t we continue this t-tomorrow huh? ... You must be so exhausted! - The scientist stood up from her chair abruptly and put the flowers inside of one her lab-coat pockets. Embarrassment colored her features.

-L-let’s g-go Sans. T-there is so much to do! I-I will see you t-tomorrow Frisk, byeeee-

-Will be right behind you doc. I would just like a moment.-

-A-ah. Of c-course, t-take your time- Alphys worried for the couple… not so much couple anymore. After Frisk’s incident, they never went to be the same anymore. With time, everybody just assumed they broke up.

Her ship had sunk in such an anti-climactic way. Oh! How she had lamented that day. Once more, she prayed for them to make up, and go back together. Her worries slowly got replaced with hopefulness and… imagery of how everything would play out. She couldn’t hold out the snort and goofy giggle that sprung out… After that, she practically sonic-speeded out of the room.

The door closed behind the scientist. Leaving them alone in an apprehensive atmosphere. The Sun, already hidden behind the mountains, and the first stars started to announce their presence in the horizon. The wind whistled inside, swaging the curtains delicately, and somewhere outside the rattle of chimes could be heard.

They stayed there in silence for what felt forever. None, knowing how to properly form words or arrange their ideas.

-Sans- -Frisk- The both breathed out at the same time.

-You go first…- Sans forced himself to smile.

-I… It’s hard to put everything inside my head in order ok? - She fiddled with her sheet, before deciding to uncover herself and sit at the edge of the bed. Her feet flat on the cool floor.

-Thank you for…for everything. I, can’t put in enough words how thankful I am. Not only for rescuing me, twice… but… for trusting in me. - She stared into his diminutive eye lights.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious under his scrutinizing gaze, she tried to fix herself a little.

-H-how did you find me? Did the King send you out?-

Without moving an inch from his spot he answered.

-I sometimes forget you know about my double life…- He sighed – Yeah, he did. I’m not going to get into details… but you could say I had a hunch and a lot of luck.-

-Listen, kid… I don’t know what kind of messed up relationship you had with your psychopathic sister.-

**Look who’s talking.**

-And probably never will… there are a lot of things you keep hidden from me, it’s impossible to know what’s going through your mind a lot of times. Are you lying? Are you being honest? Are you selfish or selfless? What….kind of human are you? –He gestured to the air until his sharp finger came to a stop right in front of Frisk’s forehead by his last rhetorical question.

\- I don’t know what kind of monster you think I am. But I won’t be the sugar-skull you expect me to be if you keep playing this game… and I hate this kind of guessing games. - Just when Frisk’s attention flew into his flaming blue eye-socket, he flicked her forehead. The woman whined and rapidly held her forehead, rubbing circles on the burning spot. She soon pouted and looked into the skeleton’s grinning face. He was already slouching once more onto his chair, the poor thing creaking under his invisible weight.

-Welp, now is my turn, little lady-

-Your turn? - She asked incredulously.

-Yeah, you asked. I answered. My turn to ask, so answer me this…-

-This Gaster guy. What did really happen between you two? - He intertwined his bony fingers, slouching even further on the now seemingly small chair. He was smiling like usual, but the rest of his facial features spelled danger.

Both sisters gulped. Knowing that defusing this bomb would not be easy.

**Gather more information.**

-Do you… know him? - Frisk asked with a small voice.

-Answer my question.- Tick tock tick tock…

 **That doesn’t work. Push him to say more**.

-Sans, I need to know. He… he’s terrifying… at first, I thought he was nice but then… it was like he was totally different…thing… I don’t want anything to do with him.-

-I know kid…- Sans, let out a deep repressed sigh. First cable, successfully cut. Next.

**So, the comedian knows the creep.**

-Let me guess. He, somehow managed to give back your voice in exchange of…? - He gestured for Frisk to finish his sentence. She answered in a haste.

-Bringing him back to life!-

-Oh? A very despaired deal don’t you think? - Wrong wire. Tick tock tick tock tick tock….

**Shit.**

-He didn’t give me much of an option… he will kill me if I don’t do my side of the deal-

-Funny he would say that… see, he can’t really interact with the real world, much less destroy a living human soul. Monster’s souls, definitely, but a living human? It is impossible.-

**How does he know all that!?**

-Unless…- He continued and Frisk saw it on his eye-sockets, the bomb finally igniting after cutting her last cable. She cut wrong.

-You’re hiding something.-

**Fuck…**

He made a grabbing motion with his left hand, pulling Frisk’s soul out of her forcefully. The sudden action punched the air out of her lungs, and she stared in complete fear how he examined her red soul. She flailed her arms until they finally landed on his wrist, squeezing and trying to make him pull away and free her delicacy. The erratic reaction made him arch a bony-brow.

**Frisk, calm down! He’s suspecting even more! My soul is still here it’s obscured by this…black goo the creep put on me. It has repelled his magic somehow.**

Frisk relaxed her grip, her glare slowly softening to one of relieve.

-Allow me to re-phrase my question. - Her soul turned blue, gelid and controlling as it lifted her to the air.

**Allow me to shove your question down your ass.... if you had one.**

-What did he ask for? - He planted his feet firmly on the ground, eye-sockets trained on the hazelnut eyes that stared back at him with apprehension. Until they rolled to the back of her skull, and when they came back to look at him, the eyes were hers no more, but the demon that resided within.

- **You got us. What will you do now? Kill me?** – She smirked cold-hearted. Savoring in ecstasy the expression of consternation that swept through the skeleton’s features.

The girl took his momentary incertitude to shake herself out of his grasp and land forcefully on the ground. The second she landed, the brunette launched forward, avoiding one, two, three, a row of bones that protruded from the floor –sending broken tiles flying wildly on the air— But none touched her.

In a pure rush of self-preservation and murderous instinct, the girl jumped high off the ground and without noticing, had formed a red blade in her right hand and she cut, the force of the blade sending a wave of destruction where she swung her hand.

Missed.

Realizing her hidden power, the girl smiled, manic. She sended more deadly waves in whatever direction the skeleton decided to teleport to, all while also avoiding bones herself.

-STOP IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?-

- **I'M PROTECTING US, WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?!** \- At the last second she avoided another bone thrown at her and split in half another one.

Chara launched a parade of red waves towards the skeleton, forcing him to concentrate in avoiding attack after attack. An opportunity, she used to cut their distance and jump behind him, wrap her legs around and over his arms, feet interlacing to secure her grip. Her left hand clasped his eye-sockets and forced his skull back, unbalancing the skeleton. She kept pulling her weight down to submit the skeleton on the floor but found no luck, so instead, she shoved the knife to his throat, ready for decapitation.

At this point, the skeleton was exhausted, and could barely keep standing with Chara’s grip around him.  She had him… he couldn’t do anything… he couldn’t budge his arms free. She had his back, meaning he couldn’t take hold of her soul… But he had to do something, if not she would kill him…

- **You have no idea how much I’ve dreamed of this… Ahahaha!** -

'Shut up.'

‘Don’t say those things while using her face…’

\- **After I’m done with you, your brother should be as easy as pie…** \- Her face came in view from above, giving him a picture to not forget. Her irises were red, black goo surrounded and bulged out of her eyes, dripping onto him. She smiled but there were no teeth to see, only blood as dark as ink and putrid as sin itself… His lady was not the owner of her body anymore… she was gone and lost from so much darkness… yet he called out for her on the tiniest of voices anyway. His soul sank at the realization of death... but continue to call again and again and again.

He tried to close his sockets to prevent any more of that disgusting liquid entry, but only felt the dagger bit harder on his bones, already starting to slide his head off.

He resigned...and let go. Ready to face his long lost relative. Death, was near.

-NO!!!! STOP! THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED! - Her python gripped loosened, and before she could take back control, Sans took hold of her upper arms and launched her upwards and off him. She rolled on the ground and before she could stand up, a tall bone rouse, impaling the creature right in the middle, bones crunching and snapping out of place. It let out a piercing shriek… it sounded so bizarre… so hellish, it was impossible for any human to produce and that was all the confirmation Sans needed to bring himself to do what he was about to do.

A huge animal skull crept behind her… it opened its jaws, canines as large as Frisk’s whole arm… and a white ray charged, ready to fire the screaming and wailing doppelganger. He ignored the pleading screams and uproars that had formed at the door. Nurses and medics alike in utter shock at what had unwrapped in the room.

- **Hah…Mark my words… I-WILL-have- your- head.** \- She spoke between streaks of blood and ink that cascaded down and between her lips.

He let go a booming roar as the blaster shot its charge, completely obliterating his lady… and finally getting a glance of the secret she held so jealously. The rotten red soul that was infected in black miasma and had been infecting his lady…

He let out a strangled sob, as small shredded pieces of the hospital gown floated down on him… the smell of burnt meat spread around the room and the sprinklers went off, soaking him completely. Finally, he fell down to his knees and cried... bones rattling in harmony with his pain.

If any of the witnesses in the room had thought of him to be the villain, they stopped any assault they had prepared. Instead, they backed out and let the skeleton pour his heart out, both in rage and sorrow.


	9. The Plea of a Sinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Déjà-vu.  
> Some depiction of violence. Oh! and some love-making too.  
> Love, lovy, lovy, love, love, love~

**Such poor unfortunate souls.**

 

-Happy Birthday to you! ~ -

Except, it wasn’t a party.

-Happy Birthday to You ~ -

Except, there wasn’t any cake. Just a cupcake with a single candle.

-Happy Birthday Dear, Chara-

-And Frisk too!-

-Happy Birthday to you! -

Both twins took a big gulp of air and blew on the candle.

-Thank you for getting the cupcake, Chara! - The younger twin smiled brightly. Showing proudly her missing tooth and busted lip. The bruises in her neck only visible, thanks to the moon shining through the window. It was the first time both of them had ever seen their mom so angry…

-No problem, sis...-

Chara just hoped her sister wouldn’t hate her, due to her parents always comparing them. Frisk wasn’t inferior… she was so pretty and smart too! Their parents just had eye problems, yeah. They couldn’t see right, that's why they always did mean things to Frisk when she didn’t listen to them or cried over strange creatures suddenly disappearing into thin air. Frisk could be so silly sometimes, it was all a magic trick!

Back then, they were only mere children…

 

 

**How sweet.**

 

 

-Wao! You got me this!?- The teenager gaped astonished at her new bicycle, looking at it closely.

-Of course, I did, dum dum. Happy sixteen birthday!-

-I feel bad now… I only got you that stupid necklace…-

-I love it. It has us inside, together. As it has always been. - The older tween looked at the golden heart-shaped locket. Opened it, and smiled at the small picture it protected inside.

-Oh? As much as that green sweater you hide in your room?-

-What? Shut up! And what the hell were you doing in my room!?-

-Nothing ~ I was just curious about who could be that super-secret friend of yours- Frisk teased, laughing at the annoyed expression of her sister.

-If mom and dad were here they would pro…- Frisk stopped herself mid-sentence.

-I’m sorry. But it’s been only a year since… sorry- she busied her hand by spinning the bike’s paddle.

-Don’t be. It has been the best thing that could have ever happened in our lives. - Frisk looked at the new expression on her sister’s face…. And within her smile, she saw a tinge of wickedness and evil she didn’t like… evilness that reminded her of them.

 

 

**How funny.**

 

-Chara, stop! Don’t do this! You’ve proved your point…please…just… just let them go! - Frisk pleaded, finally coming out from the thick foliage of the woods. The simple act of entering the open area brought back too many painful memories.

-These scumbags, motherfuckers, trying to get fresh with my little sister? Oh no, I don’t think so, sis. - The four monsters squirmed from their chair, their screams for help muffled by either a rag or tape. Either way, blood gushed out from their mouths and showed heavy cuts and obvious fractures in different parts of their bodies.

-Let them go! - Frisk ran rapidly, her hand extended for Chara to give her the metallic- baseball bat.

Upon noticing her sister proximity, she swiftly swung the bat to one of the monsters, dislocating his jaw. There was more muffled screams, tears, and other bodily fluids mixing together.

-Sit- Chara pointed at her with the gruesome bat. Frisk slumped to the grass, covering her mouth.

-Please…stop…- she started to sob, unable to tear her eyes from the jaw that hung unnaturally from the mouth of the now unconscious monster.

-Tell me. What did they try to do? Answer truthfully. – She paced to the next one, twirling the terrifying object.

-Please… no more… please, please…stop… Let them go- Another swing, this one crunching the temple of the second monster … his eye bulged out.

-PLEASE!!!! CHARA STOOOP!!!!! THEY TRIED TO RAPE ME OK?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR!?!?- Chara smiled, satisfied.

-How many bruises do you have in your body? - She got in position. And like a professional baseball player, got in position and practiced how she would rip the third monster head off.

\- AROUND 10!?!? I DON’T KNOW…pleaseeee. – She whined loudly. None of her extremities seemed to work properly, yet, she still tried to reach her sister. Standing proved to be futile, so she crawled instead, her vision blurry with tears.

-One, two, three, four, five… ten. You don’t need these 10 fingers, sir- She swung down and mauled the exposed fingers of the third monster. There was only one of them screaming now, the only one who had not passed out yet. He stared at Frisk, and bowed his head erratically, pleading forgiveness.

-Oh, but look who it is. The one who I found with his pants down. Say, Frisk, how many times did you tell him to stop? - Chara grabbed his head, forcefully, and looked at Frisk from the corner of her eye.

-One! One! ONLY ONE!!!!! PLEEEEASE!!!!- Frisk was on her hands and knees, holding onto one of Chara’s foot, sobbing uncontrollably.

-Wrong. - She pummeled the monster so brutally his face was unrecognizable at the end of her blackout. Bits and pieces of brain, skull and other organs clung to her and her bat. The raw exterior of the creature was exposed, his skull mulled, shredded. Bones stuck out like broken stakes, his meat looked like a rotten watermelon… his fur invisible to the naked eye, hidden underneath streams of blood that bloated from the head to the rest of the stiff, and beaten body.

She opened her eyes and as if her brain had taken a short break, she looked around. She saw the passed out monsters, the butchery that surrounded her and then saw Frisk on the floor, clutching her stomach. She must have hit her too at some point. She stared at her hands, who apart from being stained with blood, they had nail marks and bites on them. She touched her throat, sore by some apparent struggle…. It seemed Frisk had tried with all her determination to stop her…

No matter… she would forgive her. It was justified murder after all. She would help her get rid of the four bodies… Hmm, three, one of them had already started to dust.

For all Frisk knew, those were the only monsters she had killed… and that’s everything she had to know.

 

 

**How brutal.**

 

 

What should have been a warm reconciliation, turned into an ugly fight. Then, in desperation to keep her sister by her side, she made it a showdown… whoever won, could make the loser do whatever the winner wanted. The winner would be, King.

But Frisk didn’t listen… she stood with difficulty and swiped clean her bloodied nose, spat the blood that had accumulated in her mouth and said the most terrifying words Chara had never ever wanted to hear from her…

-I don’t wanna see you ever again in my life… I’m denouncing you to the police… If-if you want to do what is right, you won’t stop me.-

Chara had tried desperately to stop her, to make her listen to her, to make her understand, to make her look at her again, but she didn’t… Eventually, Chara blacked out… the first thing she saw was Frisk expression of horror and the last… her poor delicate sister bleeding out on the ground… her throat cut.

Chara could only look in disbelieve as she held the pocket knife between her fingers.

 

 

**How much Drama!**

 

 

 Frisk never forgave her… and now she was nothing more than a puppet for Chara to control. She had not meant for any of that to happen… but if it kept her beloved sister from leaving her side, from abandoning her and doing stupid decisions, so be it. She would do anything in her power to keep her safe.

She would make her understand what her parents never could.

As days, weeks and months passed, they had been the most miserable days of her life… and she made damn sure to spill all of her accumulated ire and unhappiness to unsuspecting monsters. Her contractors hadn’t been very happy with her… But it felt amazing, therapeutic even. Until it didn’t anymore… because her only friend left in her whole miserable existence... was a monster. A youngling who’s life she envied but also treasured…

She better do something about that…

 

 

**So Sad…**

 

**……**

**…..**

**……**

Void. Nothing. Blackness. No cold, not warmth, no sound… only eternal darkness.

In their solitude, they only had each other to depend on. So, in fear of being eternally alone, they held hands tightly. Trembling to the inexistent storm.

The only living being breathed, chest rising and falling mechanically, faking tranquility. But her hunter saw through her ruse. For he knew she could sense him preying close.

He sighed, relieved her beating soul was in perfect condition. He had done it… she would never die. Death could charm her and try to claim her soul every time it wanted, but she would always go back to him. Intact.

Anybody else in his predicament would have gone mad. Especially with the long, long… so very long time he has been locked up here. Neither dead nor alive, in the void or the real world. He was nothing, could also do nothing, but could also do almost everything. Wasn’t that just a huge contradiction? Eventually, after a lot of trial and error, he was able to work and understand…even if a little, this nonsensical place, if he had to name it something. He would be eternally grateful for all the willing test-subjects that made their way into the woods. Thanks to them his objective was closer than ever.

Soon, soon he would come back and enjoy life himself. He would be able to taste the warmth of the Sun again, feel pain, feel true happiness, cry, laugh and discover the wonders around the world. Make it and molded for his own. He had always been a monster of passion- for science- he had always liked to see how far he could strech, bend and mold things until they broke. Understand everything, about anything, if not, his brain would never be at peace. Monsters called it madness... excessive even. He preferred to call it... courage. 

He stared at the unmoving girl. His brain already wriggling with interest, curiosity, and million questions. For now... she was his focus of interest. He just had to be patient a little longer. Soon... soon...

He watched excitedly as Frisk extended her arm, welcoming the wretched soul of her prodigal sister. And felt how it crept inside her anew, creeping in and invading her space until it rooted inside comfortably.

He smiled.

 

....

 

They opened their eyes. Finding themselves in the same hospital room. The same blinding light seeping into the already white room. Her joints hurting on the same spots, pulsating and burning. Sans slouched in the same position when she had first woken up, her hand already instinctively reaching out for his.

**What the hell is going on? Didn’t we live this already?**

**Look, the kitten is here in the same position and all.**

‘I think we are not the only ones who had noticed…’

**What do you mean?**

They stared into Sans’ wide open sockets. Just as shocked as them.

Their jaws dropped, but before any could say anything the voice of the governor interrupted them, reciting the same words as that morning.

-I’ve been eager to finally be able to speak with you, Frisk, or is it… Chara? –

Sans and Frisk exchanged looks, back and forth. Unanimously, deciding to repeat that morning by memory. Minus the whole, almost killing Frisk part.

After the governor and Toriel left, devastated by the news. The room fell on a funerary silence. Even if they had experienced this before, it didn’t get less heartbreaking to witness such fragility on the goat-monster features. His eyes red, but not with anger… but devastation as realization hit him too hard for his body to take. His mental stability plummeted to a world of misery and personal hell, not even his beloved wife would be able to break through.

-Well, someone pinch me awake. The old man really did it… he found a way to bend physics and logic to his will…- He squared his shoulders, not once taking his eyes off the woman in bed.

They cowered in their bed. Afraid and meek.

-I guess, what’s left to know is: What will you choose to do know, kid? - He asked.

They opened their mouth and answered.

-I’ll find another way **I’ll do what’s necessary**. - Each voice overlapped the other simultaneously. Sans cocked his head and arched his bony brow.

-It seems the parasite growing inside your body is getting stronger. My recommendation? Get rid of it.-

-How can you say that so lightly!? …- They looked down, feeling silly at what they had said. It was stupid, they had almost got him killed.

-Frisk, listen to me- He moved towards the bed again, slid the metallic chair and sat. His grin fake.

**Good luck, fatso.**

-He's playing you and your emotional attachment… I know you feel guilty for what happened, or for not being a good sister or whatever. I get you, I understand, believe me, I do… I would do anything for my brother too, he means the world to me. - He searched for her avoiding eyes until their looks finally met.

**Did you hear that? He would do anything for his brother, even kill you.**

Shut up, you tried to kill him first!

**And would have succeeded if you had not come and screwed it up!**

-Frisk? - They sprung back to attention.

-You can’t win them all, Frisk. You have to make a choice. Her or us- He looked at her with pleading eyes.

**You mean nothing to him. He’s only trying to save his own bones. He doesn’t give a shit about you.**

-I will find a way to save everybody… I just need time. - His sockets widened at her statement, her voice brittle. –

-Like last time I gave you time to handle that psychotic bitc!?--- He cut himself. Yelling at Frisk wouldn’t do any good. He instead tried to reach for her, but decided against it, retracting his bony hands back to his lap.

**He didn’t even flinch. He called you a liar and killed you. You call that love?**

We came back, didn’t we?

**And what if we hadn’t?**

-What I did to you is unforgivable… I only did it to protect everyone I care about… that’s why you also killed her, right? - It was Frisk's turn to look at him with wide eyes.

**Don’t listen to him. He’s playing you.**

-But, now you wanna take it back. The guilt is eating you alive.-

**Who does he think he is? Talking to you as if he knows you. Ludicrous.**

-You can’t take it back, Frisk. Just as I can’t take back what I did to you. In another world, another life, I’m sure I must be a wreck, lamenting your death. But you know what? All we can do is accept the facts. - He stood from his chair, looming over the small, becoming an even smaller woman who could not stop herself from looking at the imposing figure in front of her.

-I killed you. Because it was the right thing to do. - He went to point back at her. Like a judge would an accused.

-You killed her for the same belief. You failed to protect the prince and many others. Nothing you can do about it now, but accept it and try to do better. - He lowered his finger, his eye-lights like bullets in her chest, stinging with every truth he spoke with his guttural voice.

 **Shut him up, Frisk. Kick him out! Who does he think he is?!** Immediately, the creature tried to gain control over her, but Frisk resisted and folded herself, tightly clutching her chest to avoid the other from coming out.

-You love your sister…- He spoke softly and lowered himself. He took hold of her shoulders, and lifted her, looking onto her panicked eyes. Gently he massaged and rubbed circles on her shoulders with the tip on his thumbs.

**Are you going to let him talk to you like that? Let me out! Stop fighting me!**

-But the truth is… you also despise her. - He breathed out, only to feel the slight twinge of pain on his cheekbone, his skull spinning at least twice around its axis, before he put it to a stop.

-OH…JESUS! That hurt! - Frisk held her right hand. Sans jumped back, already in the defensive.

**Good one! Now let me take it from here.**

-NO! You’re going to shut up and sit quietly. This is my body, my decisions! - Sans stared at her, both in doubt and shock. Unsure if the outburst was meant to him.

-Like before… I will cooperate with the police and testify in court. - She couldn’t look at him in the eye. Her heart pulsated in frustration, but also bravery.

-Sans! ...- He jumped to attention, not expecting the sudden yelp she let out.

\- If… If I lose control over my body again, don’t hesitate to kill me, no matter how many times you have to. –

'I am your King, I’ve won the showdown, meaning you do as I say.'

'Your life, depends on me now, not the other way around.'

'Not anymore.'

 **…** She only heard her indignant groan.

-That would be a grave mistake- He let out a weak smile.

-But, let's try not to go to that. I've had enough for a lifetime...-

-Thank you…- She smiled gently at him, her heart fluttering in contentment. She stood from the bed and slowly walked towards him. Her fingers trembled, but when he made no move to dissuade her, other than stare at her with wide eyes, she grabbed his hoodie and pulled him down, melting on his touch… melting on the thought that maybe he still felt something for her.

**Hey, what are you doing?**

Sans felt her lips on him. Warm, wet and wonderful. Full of need and urgency, the love which she pulled on him, fingers kneading his bones over his shirt, pulled a deep growl from him.

Yet, he fought the need to respond to her. His hands still in alert for anything out of the common; knowing the psycho could possess his lady at any second…

-Please… I’ve missed you so much…- She breathed out, pulling on him even more. Wet kisses became more desperate as her half-spoken pleads became needier.

Who was he kidding? He wanted to hold her against him and never let go. Damn him for being such a fool and let himself be so easily swayed by temptation.

The long time in which they had not been intimately involved was taking its toll on them both. Sans finally surrendered and backed down towards the door to prevent any soul from coming in. He dragged Frisk with him. His hand grasped the back of her head on a tight grip. Fingers balling up in hair and harsh phalanges scratching her scalp, reciprocating her wanton.

He let go of her hair and buried his sharp phalanges of his right hand on the small of her back, and the left in her bottom. He massaged, skin malleable, soft, against his stiff bones. Fingers teased her entrance, tangling the fabric of her underwear between his fingers. He began to lift her leg upwards and created more space to accommodate himself between her legs. The door clicked closed, his back flat against it, as he pulled his beloved flush against him.

Frisk could feel her femininity respond to his ministrations, the bulge in his shorts pressing insistently against her wet lips. She stood on her tiptoes and felt more of his thick length rub against her. Until finally, she was met with the familiar press of the head, harshly pushing against her swollen lips, but to her disdain, never going past them. Memories of them together like this flew by her mind, reminding her of all the times they had shared and how he had always made her feel. Loved.

Frisk gasped, needing air to breathe, but Sans didn’t need any of that (the perks of being a dead-living creature). He assaulted her neck immediately, showering all of the exposed skin with kisses and love-bites, making his lady keen for more. She moaned his name pitifully, wrapping her leg around him, fingers pinching and caressing his collar bones. While her other arm wrapped around his neck, pressing him more against her. The friction was blissful but torturous too, if only she could get him to free his manhood and bury it inside of her as deep as it could go. If it was done unceremoniously, she would not care, she wanted him inside of her and be taken to oblivion.

She moaned her plea.

How had he missed hearing her sweet voice… violate her rationality, feel her from the inside and made her feel whole. His grin grew wider, noticing the exasperation crossing her features as he refused to give her what she wanted.

-Silly girl… have you forgotten about your injuries so fast? ... Once you heal, I promise you… I will ravish you to your hearts’ content- He managed to blurt out but was met with more sugary notes and nonsensical complaints; he deliberately ignored.

Hi licked and bit her nipples through the fine fabric, saliva making the assaulted area visible through the gown. Upon seeing them twitch and bounce with her, he lapped at them as if they were some exquisite lollipop. He salivated even more over her rosy breasts, ignoring her squeals of embarrassment. Something about the doctors noticing, he half-heard.

‘Do you remember?’ He thought to himself.

He finally pushed in two of his fingers and massaged her tight passage –reeling in its moist nature— parted it, scissoring and caressing. He soaked in all of her tiny whimpers and gasps that encouraged him to go faster and even deeper.

‘Back when you first started working at Girllby’s. We hit it off right away.’ He let out a gruff chuckle when he caressed eagerly that special spot inside of her.

She moaned louder, and even louder when she felt four of his fingers buried deep, stuffing her to the limit her tight rim. Her hands gripped tightly and/or scratched his bones, both in pleasure and discomfort.

‘All those times we went to the lake with everyone. Or the beach. Or any place you wanted to go. I could never say no to you.’

‘When we celebrated Alphys’ new creation. All those nights we shared together… I’ve missed them, I’ve missed you.’

-Sing my name, little bird. - He pumped his phalanges in and out of her. Fighting the urge to rip the gown and get to fully touch all of her hot exquisite skin. He gritted his teeth instead, fighting off the mist of scalding pleasure that wrapped all over his body, especially his member that throbbed and rubbed with a fierce passion against her.

-Nng!~ S-SANs! AH! SANS!~ - It was all too much. She was about to scream and he knew it. He covered her mouth with one hand and let out a snicker. Her obscene moans came out muffled when completion finally reached her. Her juices slipped between his fingers, traveling down her thigh, though her sex still pulsated in need.

He breathed in the sweet scent she released and trembled in ecstasy between her modest breasts. He peaked his head from the refuge of her bosom and rested his forehead against her.

-You leave me breathless, baby- Frisk let out a short snort, gently hitting his sternum.

They stayed that way for a while, looking into each other’s eyes, petting and caressing the other aimlessly. Their high coming down slowly and painfully.

The door rattled and bumped uselessly. Startling both lovers back to the real world.

-See doctor? The door doesn’t budge. Our patient must be in a lot of pain! - Said a nurse behind the wall

-I heard it too. - peeped another one.

-Go, look for Temmie, she has the keys- Said a masculine voice.

-Oi! Temmie look for Temmie! - said, a Temmie.

Sans picked-up Frisk bridal style and hurriedly deposited her back in bed. Both still laughing under their breath. He went onto the bathroom and brought Frisk a damp cloth, letting her clean herself the residue of their little fling.

-I’m glad you’ve decided to come back to me…- The brunette felt her heart swell with emotion, wanting to pull Sans in bed with her.

-But, this time around. You’re not doing anything alone. I’ll be there with you. - He kissed her forehead.

-I’m not accepting “No” as an answer, little lady- and denying her any more intimacy, he disappeared.

Even if he wasn't there anymore, she tuck her tongue out playfully.

The door opened brusquely, revealing three small dogs clinging on a bigger, muscular dog. It wore a long white coat, big glasses and stood like a human… his gaze was spacing out somewhere else though, tongue clinging out. He looked adorable... until he spoke. His voice deep and guttural. Like the one you would hear coming from a mexican soap-opera.

-I’ve come to check on your vital signs. – He spoke with a sexy voice as he raised his doggie-brow.

Frisk though that the only thing the dog was missing was inexplicable wind blowing onto him and some dramatic music. She held her giggles.

**I will let you know, I’ve puked all over your brain.**

Frisk’s face went pure red.

-It seems our patient has fever too!- Barked the puppy doctor.

Today, definitely, had been a roller coaster of emotions…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, Frisk makes front to a Kangaroo Court.


	10. Sucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kangaroo Court!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm silly, and I forgot to appropriately represent Sans' speech pattern when he speaks. Which is no capitals, compared to his awesome brother. So for this chapter and the following ones I'll try to not forget that detail again.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> This chapter was very difficult to write, or more like, to put in order so it wasn't too heavy (boring COUGH COUGH.)

The lean woman looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. A small window to her left, high on the wall and stripped with strong iron bars that didn’t do justice to the beauty singing outside. Still, the diminutive window allowed a river of morning sunshine and breeze wash over her frame. As she studied her reflection, she felt somewhat like a stranger in her own body. Ignoring the foreign sensation, she fixed her blue cardigan, and lowered her pencil skirt of the same color for the fifth time, making sure they reached her knees that were covered on semitransparent black stockings. She noticed the small wrinkles in her white button shirt and the slight pain pouncing the bead of her feet, thanks to the heels she wore.

-The heel isn’t even that big…- She gave a sigh, trying to calm the nervousness that circulated in every circuit and bolt of her body.

**Why are you even worried? We know how it will end.**

-We don’t… not exactly at least- she whispered, sounding incredulous.

**We can always reset.**

-You don’t know that…-

**Right.**

-That’s not the point… ok? - Frisk looked at her reflection again and shook the red out of her irises.

-And don’t do that. - She admonished her reflection.

**You know I’m right, sister. We can do whatever we want from now on and never face the consequences. Together.**

She saw Chara in the mirror, reaching out for her, strands of hair hanging low and hiding her diabolical eyes. Static filled her eardrums, the world quiet, except for her breathing. But, before she could grab her, someone knocked on the door and the vision dissipated.

-frisk? - Came Sans voice from the other side. – how are you feeling?-

She ran towards the wooden door, after making sure her eyes had gone back to normal. She opened it slightly and peaked her head out.

-Not that great…- She looked down at the floor and stared at his sneakers. She frowned slightly due to his poor attempt of formal attire. Dressing pants, blue sneakers and a simple black shirt with the image of a formal suit in front. Even when he had come to pick her up at her house –very early in the morning— she had teased him over it.

-When are you getting an actual suit? - She took his offering hands, letting him drag her out of the bathroom.

-cheesus woman, i relish your worry, but no need to be so bowl’d, it’d be fine. - He caressed her hands in his while looking into her eyes. His tone nonchalant.

-Spooner or later you will have to ketchup and get one- She leaned on him and with her head resting on his chest, they embraced. Each soul throbbing almost painfully at the proximity of the other.

-if things pan out ok… maybe i will-

And they both took a deep breath.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

The room on the court was as majestic as it was imposing. The place could be read like an auditorium with its wide space and many chairs to allow a large conglomeration of attendees. Chairs positioned both high-off the ground and low, just behind the accused and the jury’s pristine table. The room possessed milky walls and wooden adornments that gave it a more illustrious nature, even if it had no windows. Instead, artificial elongated lights that hang from the ceiling, served as the only source of light.

When the room was filled with the affected, witnesses and other family members, it was eventually over-filled with reporters, news outlets and plain out-lookers. All of them were forced to wear bracelets that inhibited their magic usage and thoroughly searched of any weapons. Officers locked and guarded all exits from both sides. Staff and paralyzing guns ready to use to protect the innocent… but most likely to protect the accused from the affected families.

-The tribunal has started session! - Spoke loudly an officer.

-The chosen Jury and Judge are present in the room! Stand.- Monsters and humans alike stood and waited for the judge and jury to make their entrance.

-Sit! The case against Frisk Amadeur will now begin!-

The judge was the first one to reach its chair, followed by three members of the jury. They all were unsettling to say the least, even for monsters. Except for one of the jury members. The rest, including the judge, possessed an off-color to them. Almost monochromatic. The judge was some sort of giant- bald head, with an unnerving expression on its face, as if holding on a cackle. The other two judges were not behind, one of them was some sort of mechanical being, expression devoid of emotion, eyes wide and penetrating. And the last one… didn’t even have a face. It did, but he held it on his palm… what was even stranger, is that it seemed the face was not his, but someone else’s. His expression in permanent glee or shock. It was hard to tell. The third jury, a sort of insect resembling a cockroach, didn’t seem put off by their strange appereance.

They all sat on their respective places. When the last chair was pulled in position, all eyes focused automatically on the trembling human.

 

oOooOooOo

 Two nights, before Court.

- **So, what do you have in mind? No matter how we look at it, we'll definitely be given time in prison** \- They spoke irritated at their situation, fingers fondling the bubbles in their tub. The woman, had submerged her body into the warm water until it reached their chin.

-Well, maybe is for the better... Even of I too was a victim of you, they deserve justice... - They gingerly pushed the plastic ducky away from them.

- **That’s not completely true, you begged me to work for the town as a desperate attempt to cope with guilt and earn their hearts, or something stupid like that. I  just happened to exploit that.** \- Slowly realization sunk onto the woman.

- **Did you… did you have that planned? Making people fall for you so it would be easier to sway them to your side?** \- They shrugged, grabbing their sponge on their right and going to scrub their tanned skin.

- **You son of a bitch… you did! Even if unconsciously! HA! I may be a psychopath but you, dear sister...**  - They idly scrubbed over the mostly healed up scars. They were uneven and salmon on their burned meat. They didn’t hurt, but they would definitely stay there forever to remind her every single day of all her mistakes.

-Don’t say it that…I’m not some master mind. I was doing it because it was the right thing, I felt... I still feel guilty... I was just…- They passed the sponge over their breasts and lowered it from then on.

- **Surviving. That’s what you have always been doing. But you fear what you can become** \- She saw her reflection on the bubbled water, eyes red. – **You fear to become a monster** — with that last statement, Frisk made a face of discomfort.

- **You know what I meant!** \- They held the sponge, on a short state of trance, before continuing. What if she already was? But just didn’t want to admit it. What if she was just like Chara? Would it really be that bad? Would embracing her true nature free her from so many boundaries she had imposed on herself? It would probably make her life easier. Frisk was starting to understand Chara’s way of seeing things, even if a little. Maybe, her pacifist ideals were the reason why so many had suffered. She was a coward, one that had never wanted to risk anything or was couragous enough to sacrifice something for the greater good.

Then again… she never did, because she feared more than anything else that she would turn out to be just like her parents, if she ever stepped out of her "comfort zone".

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

-The prosecutor may now start with the governmental statement! - Barked once more the officer.

The prosecutor stood from his desk, walked around it, cleared his throat and looking at Frisk— not like a murderer, but just another case to deal with— the monster began to present its case from the government's perspective. Walking the jury through all the accusations and murders pinned on Frisk for the past three years. Those of the seven younglings, the eleven monsters, presumably the premature death of the four monsters that tried to rape her, and finally the death of the Dreemur’s beloved youngling. Mounting a whopping count of twenty-three killings. The room roars of hate and disbelief didn't delay, profanities and cries like cacophonies, but they were short-lived, as the judge managed to severe their outrage. His hammer hot in his mouth.

Frisk tried to hold her composure, eyes fixed solely on her table, avoiding at all cost to surf on the faces of the suffering. She held her tears and hide her wrecking soul, the knowledge of Sans somewhere behind, gave her determination. The hope of knowing Undyne would back her up gave her strength. The sentiment of Papyrus believing in her gave her mirth. The influence of Alphys gave her confidence.

But then again, she could feel the eyes of the King drilling holes in her. She didn't know from where, but she knew he was there... watching, his fat paw nervously padding the tile, almost impatient. If Frisk trained her ear enough, she could hear him growling under his breath, his ire and profound sadness just as dangerous as mount Vesuvius. If he were to erupt, she was sure to perish just as Pompeii did that fatidic day. And just like Pompeii, no one would see it coming.

The human took a deep breath and promised herself she would be strong that she would get through this. She just had to be smart.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

- **So? You gave the lizard the Echo-flower with me admitting to the murder. So what? It does nothing. Your voice and mine are almost identical, you could have easily pretended to be me for the sake of innocence. You’re not mute anymore, sis** -

Now standing on the empty tub, they rinsed their hair. Frisk pondered on their dilemma. How would they explain the miraculous recovery of their voice? They rested their forehead on the wall, and closing their eyes, they let the water wash over them.

-We don’t have to do anything…- They stood, pulled their hair back, and turned off the stream of water.

- **Oh?** -

-She’s a brilliant scientist. I’m confident in her capabilities… but just to make sure, we should go see her tomorrow.-

- **What for?** -

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Once the prosecutor was done giving his side of the facts. He sat down, giving Frisk’s defense the opportunity to rebut the government’s evidence and misconception they had of Frisk. His labia doing wonders on the skeptics as he explained with expertise the case in defense of his client.  

-Three DNA’S were found at the crime scene of the last murder. Frisk’s, Asriel’s and Frisk’s older twin, Chara. DNA that was able to be found and analyzed thanks to the voluntary cooperation of my client. Isn’t all that right, Miss Alphys? - Spoke confidently the ferocious teeth that was Frisk’s lawyer. That’s literally what it was, a mandible of needle-like teeth and a disturbingly long tongue. Frisk held him in front of the jury and judge, walking around as he instructed her to do, for dramatic purposes.

-Y-yes. That’s right. - Answered nervously the scientist,as she sat at the podium.

-Confirming the presence of a third party, your honor. - Frisk, twisted him to confront the judge, then twist him in her hands again to confront the prosecutor.

\- Which dismounts the accusation against my client lying about the events. Making the confession made on the echo-flower, valid. Not to mention, both voices heard on the Echo-flower and some home-made VHS videos have been confirmed as belonging to the same person. The twin exists, and because of her less than… commendable occupation, it’s easy to see why she would decide to make her existence a myth.-

-Objection, your honor! - Stood the rival, exalted.

-Granted…- croaked the judge, sounding amused.

\- Because the hole, which the accused states to have thrown the body of her sister, seems impossible to investigate with the present technology, we cannot confirm this is true. The body cannot be foun— the amphibian tongue of Frisk’s defense whipped out of its cavity, stopping the other from moving anymore.

-Nor is there any registry of her existing outside of the town. There’s nothing. But she must have lived somewhere, why not the place where finger-tips, hair strands, recently used clothes with her DNA was found?-

-WHAT I'm getting at- He smacked the tongue off of him.

-Is that the two VHS videos show just how close they were with one another. Enough to break all boundaries for her sister and try to protect her from what surely would be a death sentence. This abuse story, nothing more than a facade to reduce the sentence for the less involved sister on the atrocities committed, against all those innocent monsters. Or are you going to tell me in all those years she never once, heard, or saw all those monsters being tortured on their own basement. Or that she never ever had a chance, not even once, to escape or report to the police! When her supossed abuser allowed her to roam the town as she pleased! Ladies and gentlemen, that doesn't sound right? Now does it. It smells like a trapped rat, if you ask me.- He looked at the mandible one last time, supercilious.

-I Rest my case.- He sat, victorious. His demeanor of someone who had just won the lottery or made a home-run.

The mandible glared at the prosecutor… nobody could see it, but Frisk could feel it on the way the limited muscles tensed and mulled over his next move.

-Turn me towards Alphys- He whispered and she did as told, bringing him close to her once more. She almost dropped him in the process, her poker face slipping for a second.

-Miss Alphys. You have vast knowledge, not only of monster biology and psychology but also human. It is of my knowledge that you ran some physical and psychological tests on my client. So, would you kindly say the diagnosis of her mental state?-

-W-well… I-I, I-it can be said that what Frisk....u-um suffers is PTSD, from the test I realized a day p-prior from t-today. Due to her abusive and neglected background from a young age. To all the traumas that followed afterwards done by her sister... it has left a big negative impact in her psyche. And... with the sudden abandonment of her parents in her teenage years, it has left behind w-worrisome levels of abandonment issues. Wh-with all of these... y-you have a recipe for disaster. One of them the need to look and stick to relationships at all c-costs, even if they are unhealthy, without realizing.- Alphys looked at Frisk with an apologetic expression. The oath impeding her from sugar-coating the facts. The reporters loved it though, not missing one word, one gesture, nothing escaped their vigilant stare. The case would be a gold mine for all the newspapers in town, radio and news outlets.

-Then, would you define her relationship with her sister as abusive?-

-OH! A-absolutely! The abuse in that fraternal relationship i-is Over 9000! Which could explain how she recovered her voice…- When she saw the puzzlement on almost everyone's faces she blurted out rapidly.

-S-SORRY! I-it was an a-anime reference...- But only one fish officer understood the joke, her snicker audible on the dead silent room. The scientist levels of anxiety only grew, its effects dripping and showing on her scaly skin.

-Back on track, miss Alphys. Could you elaborate? - Pressed on the mandible.

-Y-yes! W-well, the cut on Frisk's throat was deep, but not deep enough to prevent her from speaking ever again… I-if it had been, s-she would have d-died within seconds. A-nd with the new development that it was no accident, but the wrong-doing of her twin, can explain a lot. E-especially since it was followed with years of submission and constant state of distress.-

-I believe we require a little bit more of information, Miss Alphys. How would you explain the miraculous recovery of her voice?-

-AH! OF COURSE! A-ah… The mind is always developing ways of self-preservation. In her case, speaking meant punishment, or death itself. You see… even if her throat had healed, the mind would still be in self-preservation mode. E-enabling, and convincing itself it was still damaged… B-but with the disappearance of that element provoking that state of mind… the ability to speak POOF! Returns.- She made a little imaginary explosion with her hands.

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

- **You manipulative, reckless bastard.** \- They pouted at their counterpart, as they wrapped a towel around their body. The fluffy fabric wrapping around her comfortably and falling just below the conjunction of her legs.

-I’m not being manipulative, I’m trusting in my friends- They used another towel to dry their hair, rapidly.

 **-Is that what they call it now?** \- They observed themselves in the mirror, eye-color fighting dominance between red and honey. Before closing their eyes tightly and opening them again to find their original hue.

-Still… I cannot escape the sentence of being an accessory to the crime… Might as well try to reduce it at least…- They started to brush their hair.

- **Shit… Isn’t there some way we can meddle with the evidence? Maybe we can wriggle out of the real sentence with only a year** \- They put on some aromatically lotion on their skin. Spreading the fragrance to each curve of their legs and arms.

-With that amount of murders? I don’t know, I don’t think we can pull that off… Asgore will make sure of it.-

-I don’t think we should anyway… Might as well just accept the sentence…-

- **So... we're just giving up? Just like that?** -

-Seems, like it, Chara.-

- **You don't sound very upset** -

-Guess... Guess I'm not.-

She smiled at the mirror.

oOoOoOo

 

It was a complicated case. Enough time had elapsed that the room got divided between those who believed Frisk’s testimony and felt for the girl’s hardships throughout the years. And the other half who did not, and held onto the belief of justice against those who had left this earth too soon.

Frisk paid no mind to her surroundings. Her bubble could only filter what her lawyer told her to do and nothing more. Not even the faces of the jury that remained unchanging during the whole ordeal. Knowledgeable and confident about what they had to do. Their minds already set on one unanimous answer the moment they entered the room.

She sat on her chair. Hands intertwined over her lap. She was confident… confident she would be found guilty and prosecuted for her wrongdoings.

She found she didn’t care though. She let out one tiny smile at the judge and jury. Letting them know that she had come in terms with her destiny.

And the odd ones smiled back at her. 

 

oOoOoOo

 

They kept looking at their reflection, somehow feeling uneasy now, and deciding to hug the towel tighter against them. They looked to their left, towards the bathtub and through the window. It was pitch black, but they could hear the wind whistling outside, leaves slashing with one another. There, between the pitch black, a humanoid white head appeared, smiling.

They trotted out of the bathroom and slammed the door shut, before making their way onto the dark hallway towards Frisk’s room. A chilling sensation crawled on their back, haunting and taunting the perturbed woman. Their shadow slowly morphed to something else, a man. It spoke with his hands a language they could not understand. Their brain ran wild, the mixture of the blue moon painting her walls and the blackness that surrounded their dark house served as reinforcement for them to start running. Fearful, the shadow would get to them.

**It’s him.**

-I hope not!- They closed the door of their room, praying the invisible presence would stay out. Or better yet, leave altogether.

**What do you think he was trying to say?**

**Frisk?**

-I don’t know! And I don’t want to know…-

Frisk let go of her towel to hold her stomach tightly. Her hands spread over it as if supporting her belly from spilling out all of her guts. She trembled and let out the tininess of whines between her lips. The sensations came back, tickling her brain awake, molesting her exposed skin with memories… she felt the phantom caresses, the butterfly kisses and the scalding pain she felt in her lower area… she folded forward, ready to scream. She felt so…empty… she felt guilty… she felt… disgusted with herself…. She felt hate.

**Hey, HEY! Snap out of it. I’m here ok? You’re not alone.**

**I’m here. I will always be here. No matter what happens now, tomorrow, at court, prison… I'm Here.**

Frisk stilled her sniffles and cleared her glossy eyes. Smiling down at her chest. She blocked the door with her drawer, pushing with all her force against it. When she looked at what she had done, she felt silly, if what she was dealing with was a ghost, but the action made her feel somewhat safer. After that, she got onto dressing herself for the night, with the most comfortable pajamas she had… an oversized shirt that belonged to her favorite skeleton. Food and other undetermined stains included.

She turned off the light and sprinted towards her bed, jumping and rolling into bed. Pulled her covers up and over her head. She took a deep breath and tried her best to ignore the whispers of the night, the invading nightmares of her memory and covered her cold feet, so the imaginary monster under her bed did not grab her. Even in her anxious state, she found space to be glad… Chara was there to talk to her in her restlessness. She could feel her warmth in her chest.

-We'll be going to prison, Chara…- she whispered.

**I know.**

Pursing her lips, and dissatisfied with the blunt answer, she questioned just bellow a whisper.

-You're not angry?...-

**I'm fuming.**

And her soul bounced inside her chest. She smiled though, glad she would be paying for her sins, even if her sister did not share her perspective. From there, she stared at the shadows that racked her blanket with scary shapes and listened to rickety branches scrape her window. But she stayed valiant –the angry wind of the outside rocking her to sleep – between Chara’s voice and the smell of her lover hugging around her fragile frame, she was able to finally close her eyes one last time. Morpheus finally claiming her to his realm of dreams and wonder.

   

oOoOoOoO

 

The jury and judge came back after a long period of almost eight hours of deliberation. Every monster and human present in the room sat down expectant. Anxiety could be smelled on the courtroom, dense and pregnant with qualm.

-Wow, sistah’  ya ‘k?- The tone took her off guard. She jumped on her chair, before remembering that was her lawyer’s true voice when he wasn’t stretching his amphibian tongue out to sweeten people on his favor.

She turned towards her appointed lawyer, mouth dry and eyes wide.

-Yo’, yr eyes ‘r ret.-

She quickly turned her head away.

-It’s just a play of the lights…- She moved her attention back to the jury, as everyone else was.

The judge cleared his voice and spoke loud and clear. Eyeball quivering in excitement.

-After some extensive deliberation and all the evidence presented. The jury has reached the conclusion that Frisk Amadeur is free of all charges, and therefore, not guilty of the twenty-three murders. Due to lack of substantial evidence on the murders of: Aaron Pony, Edward Mackelroy, Johanavan Bud, Yola Abbott, Wang Liqin, Philip Seaman, Thomas Amer, Tilla Melo, Miller Damtelson, Ala Merlon, Bee Stung…- Each name was said without a breather in between, all twenty-two of them felt like an ice-cubet thrown at her, shocking her body painfully. Frisk heard from behind the uproars of pain and sorrow that disembogued, her core shook… she couldn’t believe it. Nobody could.

-What? - She stared at the judge and his unblinking eye, hers like saucers. And she swore his shit-eating grin grew impossibly wider, grey silicone skin stretching and wrinkling foully.

-As of the diseased Asgore Dreemur, and since the most compelling evidence comes from this case. The jury has ruled Frisk Amadeur, an unwilling accomplice. Therefore, her sentence will be to pay a fee of $50, 000 in total.-

Her bubble keeping her stable, burst…Suddenly she could sense the severity of the sentence. She saw various bottles, pencils, purses, trash cans being thrown at her, at the jury, who stood unfaced at the chaos in front of them. They could not be serious…even her lawyer’s jaw opened in disbelief. Firsk turned her head and ducked the shoe that was thrown at her, when she looked up to appeal to the jury their re-consideration, they were gone. Leaving a sole petrified jury behind, dodging bottles and various other items at him.

Frisk turned around once more, and saw the outrage that had evolved to from anger to complete anarchy. It had been a complete unfair trial… they all knew it… they all wanted justice for the life’s they lost.  Monsters fought one another, either for the right to avenge their lost one or to protect the human. For they believed in her innocence. Many tried to get rid of the magic inhibitors, police officers fought with all they were allowed, to keep under control the ones that tried to trespass. The humans that had decided to assist to the trial meekly scurried away, avoiding punches, blows and thrown objects. But, it proved futile as many of them got sucked back onto the turmoil.

Frisk quaked in her chair, and backtracked away, stumbling and falling. She felt as if the room was swallowing her whole, she looked all around, but all she saw was violence, hate, and entropy. Her eyes landed finally on one mother. She sat still in the middle of the violent storm around her. She hugged a picture of her daughter between her arachnid furry-legs, her face wet in tears, all eight eyes focused solely on Frisk.

She knew her… Frisk had worked for her in her humble shop. She made the most beautiful dresses and the finest of textiles…She had been so grateful, she had given Frisk one of her magnificent dresses…

Frisk's eyes swelled in tears, competing with the woman. But felt short, six eyes short. Frisk didn’t have any other option, Chara had started her rampage against younglings, most of them single children. Frisk had intervened, and it almost cost her, her eye… but she had come up with a solution, she suggested the spider lady instead…

‘She has many younglings...’ she had thought back then. She couldn’t bare parents losing their only child. She hadn’t known the arachnid had just lost half of them when her mate had taken them overseas. Life had been so cruel to her already. She had to bury eight empty coffins in one day, then nine by the next week.

-kid! hey! - She was practically being dragged out of the room by Sans. She whipped her head to stare at him instead, the spell the mother had cast on her, broken.

-Sans… I…- She sniffled.

-‘later. we have to run now. - He pulled her towards him and teleported away.

They reappeared on the living-room of the skeleton brothers. Gravity landing them on top of the cushions of the couch. Immediately Frisk shoot up, grasping he hair and paced back and forth on the poorly illuminated room. In her fit of rage, she didn’t see the coffee table and accidentally kicked it, burying her pointy shoe on her nails.

-SHIT!…shit…shit shit shit shitshitshitshitshit- She grabbed the diabolical instruments and threw them far away from her. Her feet flat and thankful to kiss the floor once more. She paced a while more, hands intchy and sweaty, pinching her blouse, until she felt a gelid hand reach out for her, causing her to swat it away, offended.

-SANS! What am I supposed to do now?!- She turned to him, eyes wild, voice strained.

-sit down and relax, that’s what- He held her shoulders, stern, and when she nodded in agreement, he moved her towards the couch again.

-FUCK! - She screamed between her hands, head buried in her lap. Sans arched a bony brow, listening to her swear was… unheard of.

-listen, you just have to stay low for a while, ‘k? - He rubbed her back and ran his phalanges on her soft hair.

-admittedly, i expected it to get ugly if you somehow managed a sentence lower than ten years… but, listen, we monsters may never forget, but we know how to forgive. when you get to live as long as we do, you learn to do so. that’s how we roll, doll. we lear-

-Learn, adapt, and overcome. - She finished the phrase for him. Her voice having an strangled edge to it.

Frisk lifted her face hastily, red and puffed with tears. She frowned at him, fingers curling and biting the skin on her lap. She growled.

-That’s not it, Sans! - Her face softened even if a bit, when she noticed the expression on Sans face. She didn’t mean to make it seem as if she was angry at him, so she took hold of his left bony-hand with her right and squeezed. 

-He did this! I am of no use to him, if I’m behind bars! He will push, and take and screw with my mind until I do as he says…- She whipped her tears and tried to fix her ruffled hair.

-But I can’t… I won’t-

Sans on his side, could only watch her through dark sockets, his expression unreadable.

-what does she have to say about it? - Frisk perked up at him.

-Who? Oh! ... You know what she thinks. But… my sister has agreed to back down and let me do things my way. No killing.-

-must have been a joy to convince- He puffed sarcastically.

-Yeah…- the woman sniffled, before scanning around with her eyes for some tissues to blow her nose.

-here…- He pulled some from his pockets, before slumping again on the couch, his arms on each side of the couch's edge. All while Frisk blew her nose loudly. 

-so… you mind sharing with the rest of the class?-

-Not really…- Sans scrunched up his features, his indignation palpable. –BUT! If the class insists! ... I… well, I pretend to face him and talk… maybe we can arrange something from there.-

-absolutely not. out of the question- His expression changed radiacally, his arms now crossed over his chest.

-Well, what else can I do?-

-let’s get rid of the psycho… split her away from your soul before she’s too merged- He made a crushing motion with his left hand, sockets dead serious. Frisk flinched away, hands covering her chest.

-that’s where he gets his power over you. he is using that parasite- He pointed at her chest. - if you don’t do something about it soon, you will be his toy to use until he gets what he wants. - He softened his face, skull now comprehensive, he held her hands with his and put them over his thorax.

-trust me– He pleaded -if not for me… for your own wellbeing. i could not care less for that menace, but on a way, you would be liberating her too. - Her hands were flushed on his chest, and she could feel his rhythmic soul, sincere as his words were.

-I… will think about it…- Before she could do anything else, her surroundings blurred. Eyes covered by him on an apprehensive hug, when air was missing in her lungs, she emerged from the crushing embrace and rested her chin on his shoulder, finally deciding to return his hug. Little did he know, the gears in her brain were machining something else already. Idea she reserved to herself, and even from her quiet sister.

Chara? 

Chara?!

She didn’t sense her inside and almost panicked, before realizing she was on a state of “rest”. Chara had deliberately chosen to not be active. Before Frisk could dwell on it more, Sans stood unexpectedly, breaking their embrace. He was looking at the screen of his flip phone.

-stay the night. you know where your clothes are. and DON’T go out- His eye-socket shined brightly, ready for teleportation.

-Where are you going? What’s happening? - She held the fabric of his dressing pants.

-nothing, doll. just going to help with the ruckus. now, go and have some rest- He winked before disappearing on thin air. Frisk gasped in pain and looked at her burned hand for a moment.

-Stupid…- She reprimanded herself for not taking her hand away in time. She looked around the dark room, becoming conscious of the situation she was in. She was alone. Her heartbeat grew anxious and afraid.

-Chara? - She called for her sister. When she received no answer, she felt furtive on the home she had been so many times in the past.

‘It’s too quiet… it’s too dark. What if he’s hiding there? What if… what if…’ Stuttered the heart.

‘Don’t be ridiculous, there’s the humming of the fridge and the acute chafe of the crickets announcing their bustling presence. Sans will be back soon, and Gaster can’t do anything to you.’ Rationalized the brain. Frisk looked out the window to her right, immediately shifting her gaze away, terrified of what could be outside. Her body shook and practically crawled in itself as she pictured his shape outside, coming alive like smoke.

What if he was already there? Watching, becoming stronger in the darkness... about to reach her...

‘Turn on all the lights!’ Demanded both the heart and the brain.

She rapidly stood from the couch and went out her way to turn on all the lights of the first floor. When that wasn’t enough, she made sure to lock all windows and barricade the backside door with everything she could use in the kitchen. If anything tried to get in, she would know.

-Chara? - She called again, fingers burning and walls closing in further around her. But her companion’s soul only pulsated somnolently. She thought of the possibility that Chara may be sleepy for staying up all night for four days straight, because of her.

Frisk looked around her surroundings as she tried to keep calm. Nothing seemed out of place in the kitchen. The brunette made her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs, stopping short in the middle to look down the living room one last time… nothing. She passed Papyrus’s room and went onto the older brother room. The first thing she did, after turning on the light, was lock and shut the curtains. Heart decelerating even if a little, but still hammering inside. She looked at her hands and shook them to pry away the tremor they possessed. She turned around and gave one more survey around the chaotic room.

-Oh, Sans…- She picked up one of the many shirts that were littered around his room. She smelled it and regret it immediately, gagging and tossing it away in repulsion.

-Lord… please tell me the ones on the dresser are actually clean. - She skipped between the radioactive garments towards the wooden furniture –that faced the end of the bed, back pressed against the wall— and gingerly opened the dresser. To her surprise, she found inside a thoughtful note written elegantly on cursive.

“Dear Brother…

I, your great-wonderful-awesome-spectacular-shining-honorable brother, have taken upon myself to clean some of your poisonous clothes. Because I’m that cool.”

Frisk smiled at the note and grew curious when she noticed a second part written at the back of it.

“SO PICK UP AND CLEAN YOUR DAMN ROOM YOU SACK OF LAZY-BONES!

Sincerely,

The Great Papyrus.”

She giggled, her heart warming up, and fluttering happily as she noticed the neatly hung clothes from above and the ones folded bellow. Each shelf with its elegant label done by Papyrus.

-Shirts, pants, undergarments? Socks…oh! - Her smile grew as her redness did too.

-Frisk- With a drawn heart beside the name. She smacked her red cheeks and giggled some more. She was beyond overwhelmed with this little revelation… she passed her finger-tips over the clothes, dust clinging to her fingers. It was evident from time itself how long they had been waiting for her to return. There were even clothes she didn’t recognize, their prize tag still in them.

-Happy Birthday, Frisk… Happy Halloween, Merry Christmas, Happy Birthday…- Some tags read. But she refused to read anymore. She saddened for a moment in her crouching position, but still admired the amount of care poured just for her.

Refusing to be submerged in melancholy, the human tore her eyes apart and started to shed away her cardigan and skirt shyly. She was touched with Papyrus details towards her…He was definitely the coolest. She folded them and put them on her now designated shelf. Staying only on her white button-shirt and black garter-belt, legs still covered with the silky fabric. She wanted to feel sexy, to unbutton her shirt enough so her skin-bra showed and send her lover to a stupor with little to no effort, as she embraced the beauty of her femininity. To wait for him in bed, entice him and make sweet love in his bed until sunrise… But instead,  she only felt exposed and naked. She felt dirty. Rapidly, she snaked one of Sans many white shirts, the biggest she could find and practically ripped her button shirt from her body and dove onto the shirt she had picked. She kept the garter-belt on though, as putting on any of Sans pants or shorts proved impossible to fit her. But she smiled though, her token of safety was already working its magic.

The young woman took a deep inhale, nose buried deep on the fabric. This one smelled like coffee and pines, with a hint of lavender Papyrus must have used to  wash it with… how exquisite.

The lights in the room flickered.

She stopped breathing. She stopped moving.

The wind blew inside the room, waving her hair and clothes.

Her skin bristled like escarpies.

The bed creaked under someone’s weight.

And she felt like fainting. Lungs burning due to the lack of oxygen.

-I hope you liked my succor. It was rather…difficult to pull off- Spoke a gravelly voice.

It was him.

The poison that appeared in her, pumping through her blood every time he was close would surely kill her at some point. It gnaw and gnaw from within; corrupting her brain, controlling her body and munching her gullible heart.

Frisk swallowed the knot that had formed in her throat, and sucked up all of her fears to turn around and face… nothing.

Nobody was in the room with her. But she could still sense him… he was there, somewhere, rounding his prey. The light bulb in the room flickered even more now, imitating the furious beats of her heart. If her heart kept that up she was sure to have a cardiac arrest.

-I don’t know what you think you did…- She managed to speak and swallowed again, her mouth suddenly dry- But… you just put a whole town against me…- She closed the dresser and very carefully, started to tiptoe her way towards the door. She had to secure her scape route as soon as possible.

-Whole? Hmm… haven’t you learn, child? Absolutes don’t exist, we as organisms, aren’t like math.- She felt an invisible hand grasp her shoulder, forcing a squeak out of her and to jump out of its reach.

-But, if you wish for them to forget, I can easily fix that. All I require of you is your generous cooperation.-

-Gaster…I- I can’t do it…- She looked from every direction she could think of. Searching for anything that could tell her where he was.

-I already told you. They won’t disappear, their feelings will be right here- His existence flickered in front of her at the same time as the light-bulb, and just like that he was gone once more. The sudden apparition ripped a scream out of Frisk, sending the poor woman stumbling backwards, almost falling in her butt, had not been for the two pairs of disembodied hands that put her on her feet once more. Automatically, the human spiraled aimlessly around the room.

-There has to be another way…- She tried once more to make her way to the door… but more invisible hands held her in place, before disappearing.

-There isn’t. They are the only parts of me who live on… without them… I will never be free… I will continue to suffer for all eternity in that…dark…forsaken place…- When the light flickered again, showcasing him… he was on his knees, defeated. Multiple pairs of hands holding different parts of him. It flickered once more, and he was gone.

Frisk stopped in her tracks, ignoring the door that was merely a meter away from her. Instead, she slowly dragged her feet towards the blinking light. Each felt as if they were covered in concrete, which made her steps awkward and sluggish. She felt his invisible hands on her legs, holding her in place until she retreated away from the phenomenon.

-I understand my methods have been less than… desirable. I’ve become desperate… a year in the real world feels like a hundred in the Void… I was under the assumption that If I did not install fear on you…and especially your sister, I wouldn’t accomplish anything.-

She kept quiet… not expecting at all to see this side of him. It almost made her wish, he was the merciless monster she had made him out to be. And she spoke her mind.

-You’re horrible…- She looked to her side, gaze fixed on a pair of worn trousers on the floor.

-I… apologize…- the eerie wind spoke. -But I have nothing else to turn into.-

When she felt another rush of the unnatural wind rush to her right, her body instinctively jerked away.

-I will not hesitate to do as I must to reach my desirable outcome.-

-Just as much as you would do anything to accomplish yours- The villain lured the back of her hair.

-What’s wrong with it? I don’t want to sacrifice anybody…I am so done with the people I care about either suffering or dying around me. Because of me - She turned her head, promptly liberating her hair from the ghostly hold. She believed she would find his face up close to hers, but only heard the wind jeer at her instead.

-Tell me? What’s wrong with it!?- She pleaded to the invisible force. Like a believer would to God to hear their plea.

-You may make me out to be an undesirable. A demon straight from the deepest ponds of Inferno. But keep in mind, mäuschen… I didn’t exterminate all human-beings when I was given the chance. Thanks to me the human and monster race, are not engaged in another gruesome war. I am not that rotten. - He reappeared once more in front of Frisk, but this time, his form was… deformed, like a candle melting under the heat of fire. Even with his gruesome appearance, Frisk stood her ground. She refused to back down, even when she felt his liquid robes soak her feet… cold and sticky. She took a deep breath.

-But you’re willing to rape me…- Her voice came out ragged and too weak to her liking.

-Yes- The wooden floor creaked under his weight, as he stepped closer to her. His features soggy and gross, mouth sparse across his face, bits and pieces melting and crashing down on the floor.

-Make my life a living hell- She forces herself to speak, when his shadow reaches her, his bulbous form painful to look at, and toxic to the touch.

-Yes. - He looked at the puny living thing under him, voice just as monotone.

-Put the people I love against me. – Frisk wanted nothing more but to run out of the house, she looked up at the predator looking at her and immediately averted her eyes. His appearance too morbid for her to look at.

-Yes. - He lowered his gross body to be face to face. When he tried to hold her cheeks his hands gave out, falling and melting on the floor too, along with the lower part of him. Frisk's whole body was tensed and arched like a bow, avoiding at all costs the proximity of his horrific-waxy face.

-Until I give you Sans and Papyrus…- She heard his hands falling with a loud “thump”, she quivered like a leaf, legs shaking in compass with the intermittent light bulb.

-Yes. – He breathed sickly in her ear, his voice unsavory and distorted. Audibly hurtful for his vocal cords.

-Is the Void… such a horrible place to be? – Against her better judgment, she lifted her hands, palms sinking on him, literally. The inside was so hot, so cold, so convoluted with different sensations, Frisk eventually felt nothing… like her own hands had been severed, devoured by a wild beast, her wrists that were still outside burned with the invisible incision.

-Yes…- He refrained from touching her any further, and retreated, subsequently liberating her hands from him with a loud squelching sound. And she breathed relieved, her hands were there and clean.

-Will you have mercy on such an unfortunate soul like me? – He spoke, voice ancient and pitiful. It carried the weight of many centuries of pain and sorrow.

But she refused to answer him. Face still facing away from him.

-I suppose… I’ve…abused my stay, ha- He smiled at her. The light flickered once more and he was gone. Leaving a very conflicted Frisk in the dark.

When she felt his presence leave the room, Frisk finally let go and fell on the floor. Her fake bravery promptly flew her body, deflating the poor woman to a state of shock, and her bladder about to spill on the floor. Her brain felt scatter, unable to make out head or tail from her situation, she was… stunned. Eventually, she took hold of her bearings and crawled towards the bed. Then, rolled on the cold surface, eyes wide open on a jarring state.

-Chara? - Her voice wept.

-Please… I need you…- Her whole body curled in itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Who's the sucker?


	11. Crystal Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transparent, solid, liquid, easy to break, easy to shape and re-shape.

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds sang, flowers bloomed with vigor and wind blew vagrant. Free and untamed. Silent, yet loud with promises of liberation and peace.

Neverland bid its goodbyes, liberating the girl from her deep slumber. Without opening her eyes, she stretched her hands above her head and felt the soft surface which she rested on. No sheets seemed to be covering her exposed body, except for the body pressed against her from behind. Her nostrils were filled with his aura ever so present in his room. Everything smelled just like she remembered. For anybody else, it was the concentrated smell of a professional slacker. But, to Frisk, it was the essence of her knight in shining armor. Bizarre, she knew but could not find it in herself to care. 

Even in her worst of pains, he had been there like the warmest of breeze. On nights so cold, the memory of him was enough to keep her company. And now again, she could see a storm fast approaching, determined to ruin her summer.

She felt his arm, snaked around her body, keeping her secured on a protective embrace. 

Slowly, waking from her groggy state, she opened her eyes. The messy surroundings of the dark room welcomed her back to the real world, announcing a brand new day; once she noticed light coming between the curtains.

She stayed there a little longer, enjoying the safety that spread on her back, thanks to her lover. She wriggled her body closer, and even in his unconscious state, he wriggled with her as he tightened his hold. He grumbled some gibberish in annoyance and Frisk rolled her eyes, before turning slowly to face him. She didn’t know what time it was, there was no clock on his nightstand, but it surely was before twelve. Before that time, he would not wake up on his own.

-Did you throw your clock out the window? - She whispered towards his snoring teeth.

-…yeh…- He squeezed her against him harder, his skeletal features irritated.

-Do you know your room looks like a mine-field? - His features twitched and used the hand that had been under his skull to practically smother her against him, his chin pressed on top of her head. Frisk for her part, giggled, dropping little kisses on his exposed clavicle, her grin widening when she spotted the special mark she had engraved on him.

-frisky… i love you, but i’m really eggxhausted.-

-I can see that…- It proved impossible for her to not smell the smoky scent that detached from him. Eventually, she got glimpses of burned spots the more she pulled down the collar of his shirt. She kissed him on his chest again, his throbbing soul reverberated against her lips as she did so. She looked up, head no longer supporting his skull, and she looked at his features… and stared… burning in her memory every single one of his features, every scratch, every crevice and allowed herself once more to be amazed at the miracle of emotion he could deliver despite being a skeleton. Logic dictating her he should not be capable…but here he was, loving her, hugging her, protecting her…

-I love you-

-wuv you too, babe…- He scratched her back with his bony fingers.

-I love you so very much-

-So so so much- He arched his inexistent eyebrow, sockets still closed.

-I am in love with you. I will always be, even after I die.-

-frisk? - He finally opened his sockets, eye-lights looking down at her with worry.

-I just wanted to let you know that. For not saying it in such a long time. I want you to always know how in love I am with you.-

-what happened? - His voice was rough.

-Nothing… I’m just… scared, and… happy you’re with me now… that we can be like this, together again.- She pressed little pecks on his teeth until Sans hesitantly reciprocated the innocent little pecks. The childish pecks evolved to adult kisses that heated their bodies, but before it could evolve to something more, Frisk liberated herself from the cage of his arms. Reluctantly, she rouse up from the bed with her lips still connected to him on passionate kisses. Sans tried to follow, but eventually, their lips and teeth detached when she finally climbed down off the bed.

-I really need to pee- She pulled down on her over-sized shirt, embarrassment coloring her cheeks. Sans blinked, before letting out an amused chuckle.

-urine luck, we just happen to have a bathroom- Frisk rolled her eyes and turned around rapidly to get to the bathroom. Once in the hallway and already turning the knob of the bathroom that was between the brother’s rooms, she heard him yell.

-you just have to make a pee-line! - She banged her head on the door, but could not help the smile that crept on her face when she heard him snicker from his room, proud of his own pun.

-Gosh. I’m madly in love with a skeleton…-

-a pun-master skeleton –his voice answered back.

-Sans! Go back to sleep! -  She yelled back, but her tone contained no ill intent.

She entered the small room, locked the door and went to turn on the shower. She looked at the water as it streamed down, and listened to the white noise it produced, as it echoed against the walls. It gave her a deep sense of intimacy and solitude when the small window and mirror started to fog. Wet mist surrounded her little handmade safe-room and the heat made her sweat, making her hair stick to her forehead. She touched her chest.

‘You scared me last night…’

**I tried to stay awake, but… I guess I couldn’t. I’m blaming this gross black goo.**

‘Does it hurt you?’

**Not really. Only when that dipshit-fuckwit-maggot decides to show his disgusting face. I didn’t know shit could be stacked that high before.**

Frisk only answered with a face of discomfort. Deciding, instead to pull down her stockings and garter belt.

**What? Everything that comes out of his filthy-sewer of a mouth is unpleasant.**

Frisk chuckled.

‘Donkey talking about ears…’

**Har, har, sis. But really, who does he think he is? OH I’M ALL POWERFULL AND MIGHTY, LOOK AT ME GRRR. Feeeeaaaar meeeeee! Yet, I can’t do anything on my own. What a joke!**

Frisk giggled and covered her mouth to prevent her laughter from being heard.

-Stop- She tried to shush her sister, but it seemed to only encourage her even further.

**See that robe he drags around? I bet you imaginary money that he trips over it all the time. Shit, I bet that’s the reason why he’s a ghost. No wonder he’s all bitter.**

Frisk couldn’t hide it anymore, she just had to laugh.

‘Stop it! I’m going to pee myself for real’

**Owww, but I’m far from done! I haven’t even said why he needs so many hands around!**

‘Oh please, don’t! I don’t wanna know. I don’t even want to think about it’

But she didn’t stop.

Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes, the more she listened to her sister make fun of their tormentor as if he was some annoying child with a stick and not some omnipotent dangerous being.

Between snorts and hiccups of laughter, Frisk managed to pull her shirt off. And the rest of her underwear. When suddenly, she felt a pulsing pain in her chest, which made both sisters wince and hiss. The brunette held her chest, yet, it was not enough to stop them in their childish behavior. Especially, when it became obvious it was just an irritated warning of someone who was butt-hurt. So they kept laughing between ragged breaths.

**Uhhh… Looks like someone doesn’t like being the butt of a joke. Even if he got us out of jail, he’s still a fuck- face.**

‘Shhh, let’s not provoke him’ The girl managed to peep out as she cleaned her tears of laughter. Her throat was rough from laughing so much.

**Fine. Fine. Fine. I had my fun. For now…**

-Chara!-

 

After a good shower, then changing onto clean clothes. The girl came down the stairs, her feet naked on the surface. She bounced on the last step and found Papyrus making his way onto the kitchen. They engaged in a merry chat as they decided to make lunch together.

At first, they had decided on pasta, but then added lasagna to the list and then, got so carried away on their excitement while looking at the recipe book, they ended up making at least five different dishes. None of them correctly made, but not completely distasteful… -they told themselves—… they had just poured too much of… everything – they convinced themselves—

**How disastrous. You both suck at this.**

-Maaaaaybe, we should have followed the instructions…- She wiped the dirty counter, her back against Papyrus’s as he swept the kitchen’s floor.

-I PAPYRUS THE CHEF DON’T MAKE MISTAKES! ... They just happen to find me sometimes…- He kept sweeping, shoulders hunched over with his last statement.

**Wao, him and mistakes must be best friends. Is there anything he can do right?**

‘Papyrus is amazing in a lot of things!’

 **Right**. Frisk could practically hear Chara rolling her eyes.

‘ ... But, if you really want to see what he’s really amazing at…’

**Aha???**

‘You’ll see. But you’ve got to behave.’

The girl chuckled absently, her mind lost in thought. Before shifting her full attention to Papyrus once more.

-But… we had fun, didn’t we? –

-OF COURSE, HUMAN! YOU ARE WITH ME AFTER ALL!-

 **Overconfident much?** She deadpanned.

Frisk turned at the same time as him. Both covered on different ingredients and foods. Tomato sauce, flour, mustard, butter, fish, onions… They looked at each other up and down, and genuine smiles crept on them the more they looked at the other and their surroundings. It was all messed up! But on a strange twist of events, Papyrus didn’t seem to mind. Frisk guessed it was because he knew she would help him clean up, or maybe it was his way of keeping Frisk out of her scrambled mind. Either way, it made her happy. Papyrus had always been so attentive, even underneath his presumably childish-arrogant behavior. Chara just hadn’t spent enough time with Papyrus to understand his real strength.

Frisk was about to speak when loud knocks rattled the front door— Freezing them both on the spot—

**Shit. They found us. Quick, go grab the kitchen knife!**

Papyrus took a deep inhale, his smile quivered a little bit on his skull before he moved from his spot. She followed him with her eyes and saw him turn on the radio, raising the volume to very upbeat music.  Then, went to tend the front door.

**What the hell is he doing?**

Helping us.

**How? Getting himself killed? What a hero.**

When Papyrus returned a couple of minutes later, she saw his face and knew they were safe for now. That whoever had been at the door, had not been someone looking for her head.

They both let out a sigh of relieve. When she opened her eyes once more to look at her friend, she could see a flame igniting inside his sockets, flaring with enthusiasm.

-NOW, HUMAN… ARE YOU READY?-

At first, she didn’t understand what he meant, she still didn’t but nodded anyway. Curiosity getting the best of her. And before another tick passed on the clock, like a caveman would, Papyrus raised the broom above his head, laughing loudly “NYEHEHEH!!!!” Frisk stared at him in confusion, before reluctantly following suit. She wiped her rag around, unintentionally sending bits and pieces of the food she had picked up to fly around. Her mind was still on a state of unease, but for now… she could pretend everything was alright, that nothing was out there trying to hurt her, that it was just a normal morning. So, she let herself be drowned on the music and her dear friend’s enthusiasm. Her mind, finally understanding what Papyrus had meant. Fun.

Without another word, they got into hyper-mode to clean their own mess. Frisk pretended to be some ninja, while Papyrus pretended to be a royal guard. In all their crazy gymnastics, they somehow managed to clean their disaster little by little.

**HOW DO YOU PRETEND ON CLEANING ANYTHING IF YOU’RE ACTING LIKE DISABLED MONKEYS!?**

‘It’s fun! Here try it’ Frisk laughed, before her eyes shifted, her hands immediately dropping the garbage it held in between.

-HUMAN? THE ORB OF SUPREME POWER IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO GO ON THE FLOOR…- Papyrus patted the garbage bin that rested on his hip-bone.

- **W-What?** -

-OH! I SEE WHAT’S GOING ON! - Papyrus deposited the bin back on the floor and skipped gracefully towards the dumbfounded human. He picked up the garbage, squeezed it to a ball again and presented it to the human, his face bright and cheerful. Chara stared at him wide-eyed, sweat falling down from her forehead.

-YOU FEEL INTIMIDATED BY MY SUPERIOR SCORE! – He chirped and Chara grimaced, practically ripping the ball off of him.

- **As if! I will destroy you!** \- She rounded Papyrus’s large body, nose high. Then, centered all of her attention on her objective, squinted her eyes, and in one swift motion, she dunked successfully. The bin staggered in its spot as the young girl jumped in celebration.

- **HA!** \- Chara turned halfway, grin wide in her face as she observed Papyrus looking back at her with a surprised expression. His own smile widening.

-GOOD JOB HUMAN! - He ruffled her hair effectively. –BUT THAT WON’T SUFFICE TO DEFEAT ME!-

She was left stunned for a second – the contact foreign too her. His words, his gentle demeanor like a tender ulcer to her— So, radically she shook all thoughts, before huffing and accepting the impertinent skeleton challenge.

- **Hope you’re not a sour looser you fu-… you bone…head?** – Papyrus turned, his bone-brow arched inquisitively. He laughed it off though, her expression amusing to him. Inadvertently her cheeks went pure red.

‘Pffffft.’

**DON’T YOU LAUGH AT ME!!!!**

‘C’mon smooth talker, he’s waiting for you to join’

**Shut up…**

- **U…Uh, so what’s next?** -

-Extreme Dish Laundry! - Papyrus made a pose, his eye-sockets fervent.

Chara’s lips twitched, uncertain if she should laugh or be exasperated. But, before she could change her mind and give back control to her sister, her legs were moving towards the very tall skeleton, her smile conflicted with various emotions.

-WHEN WE’RE DONE HERE, HUMAN. WE SHOULD DEFINITELY PRACTICE ON YOUR DANCE MOVES FOR THIS SUMMER FESTIVAL! SO YOU CAN BE CONSIDERED A WORTHY PARTNER OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS-

- **I pass, dude** -

-WHAAAAAAT!?-

 

 

When Sans had finally woken up, they had already finished cleaning the messy kitchen and it now smelled like apple and cinnamon. So, they  had decided instead to pass their time, dancing (Not at all because of Papyrus insistence )… or in this case Papyrus fuming over “Frisk’s” incapability of dancing. She did everything in her power to infuriate the skeleton monster even more. Her moves uncoordinated and drunk, mocking the steps the other tried to impart.

The older brother peaked his skull on the frame of the kitchen, saw the scenery displaying before him… and just as quietly retracted. In his perspective, they both looked like two junkies on strong hallucinogens— thriving on loud music and trying to outdo each other with silly moves— That, he could understand, but what made him nervous was the five different dish on the counter. All ready to be eaten.

He slumped against the wall, and when he tried to climb up the stairs to make his escapade.

'better here he ran than here he died' Two hands held him… one on his hoodie and the other on his hand. Fat, droplets of sweat appeared on his forehead and his body was so rigid, each flex of his bones produced a loud creaking noise.

-Saaaaaaaannnnnssss- They grinned mischievously, eyes and sockets shining alike. The bulky skeleton felt his sins crawl his back, before he was pulled against his will onto the kitchen… or the way he saw it right now, his personalized chamber of torture.

A desperate yell reverberated from the house, but no one paid any mind to it. As simple as it was recognized not as a scream of real agony, but one of fun and games. For the town knew by heart how real screams of pain and agony sounded like.

The thick skeleton was seated forcefully on the wooden chair. His sockets snapped open and his fears were confirmed… they would make him try their dish. His eye-lights trembled in horror as he scanned the poisonous foods. Frisk, he could tell her the truth… but his bro? He couldn’t do that to him, it would demoralize him completely… He lifted his pinpricks to look into the adoring eyes of his brother, his cheeks orange in excitement, but also nervousness. The rounder brother swallowed in resolution. He would suck it up…

‘welp here goes nothing…’ He smiled at his brother, reassuringly, before grabbing his fork and serving himself a piece of what was supposed to be fried fish. He blew on the smoky thing and black crumbs fell down. He gave his lady a cunning smile before he gave his first bite…and then, he dropped his fork. She was smiling at him with those diabolical eyes of her. Mocking him. Laughing at him… so close to his brother, too close… she had been with his brother for hours…and he had allowed it. How FOOLISH of him!

He raised his left hand, taking hold of her soul and punched the air, sending the woman flying against the counter, her back bending over it and it crunched unnaturally over the surface. Then, he bashed her against the back door. He punched again and again, her body mimicked his punches, smashing repeatedly on the door until she trespassed it— sending the door flying out too with her— Immediately Papyrus ran after the human before he too was forced to stay put.

-stay here. she’s dangerous- He tried to sound nonchalant, but the vibrato in his voice deceived him.

-SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? THAT’S FRISK, OUR HUMAN, OUR FRIEND!-

-no papyrus, you don’t get it… there’s….there’s an evil creature, a demon, inside frisk. and that demon isn’t friendly-

-BUT…STILL… YOU’RE HURTING HER…- The frozen brother whispered.

-i know…- And Sans walked painfully slow outside the house, releasing his hold on his brother, once outside the room. He watched as the human staggered on her feet, splinters buried deep in her body and blood adorned her new injuries. He summoned a row of bones, which she promptly avoid, but made no further move, her hands instead raised in surrender.

-STOP IT! It’s me! - She showed her honey eyes, before falling down on the floor once more with a shout. She had sprained her ankle trying to avoid his bones at the last second.

Before Sans could lift her with his magic once more – not discarding the possibility of deception from the devil itself— he was pushed aside forcefully, sending the otherwise sturdy skeleton face first onto the floor.

-FRISK? ARE YOU OK?!- The skeleton lifted the woman with no effort onto his arms. Those red eyes of her did not faze the worried skeleton.

- **Leave me alone…I’m fine…** \- She tried to scurry out of his grasp, but when he started running with her in arms, she was forced to hold on tight to his shoulders as she was rushed inside the house once more. She then, was placed with the delicacy of a feather on the couch. The skeleton paced nervously a little on the room, before telling his dear friend to stay and not move. She watched every move he did until he was out of her line of vision—disappearing behind the walls of the kitchen— she sucked her teeth and started to pluck out the splinters that were embedded in her. Her good mood crushed.

- **Fucking…. Damn it!** \- She gave up on finding them all and instead tried to stand, which proved harder than expected.

‘What are you doing?’

 **-No, Frisk! What are you doing!? What are you trying to do to me?!** -

‘I don’t understand what you mean… I just wanted for you to have a good time…’

- **BULSHIT! ... You want to get rid of me… I heard you and Sans last night… I know what that freak will do if we don’t kill them.** \- The first hints of tears prickled her eyes- **AND I KNOW YOU DON’T WANNA! SO, HAH THAT ONLY LEAVES ONE OPTION LEFT!** \- She motioned wildly as if she was talking to an audience.

 ‘No… It’s not like that… Chara… I…I don’t want anybody else to die… I told you I don’t want to sacrifice anybody’

- **Well… isn’t that just convenient?** -

‘Chara?’

- **I’m already dead. I’ve been dead for a long time, sister. You just never noticed** \- Ignoring the pain in her body and the pulsating burn of her sprained ankle she staggered towards the kitchen, her mindset set up in one thing and one thing alone. Kill.

‘Stop it’

‘You’re being too impulsive Chara!’

As quietly as she could, she slumped her weight on the counter. Her hand grabbing the biggest kitchen knife she could reach.

**-I will kill them, so WE can have another chance in life.-**

‘This is not the way! Give me my body back!!!’

- **So we can both be happy together. We deserve it…** \- Asriel too he deserv… she would never have to see his stupid face ever again. They could leave this haunted town forever and never look back-

- **Just…let me kill those two… It’s very simple, like a magic trick…** \- And everything would be fixed. They didn’t deserve to live, they didn’t deserve to be that happy. She did.

‘STOP IT’

She staggered towards her objective, her ears muting the skeleton’s heated argument. All of her attention was focused solely on the back of the youngest skeleton. Then, she only had to use him as a shield and distract the fat one with the knife… then she would attack him with her crimson ones the moment all of his attention was drawn to her decoy.

‘Chara! You don’t have to do this!’

- **Shut up! I’m doing it for us!** \- She gritted her teeth, her mandible aching with the pressure she enforced.

‘NO! You’re doing this for yourself… Stop using me, or-or Asriel or our parents as an excuse for the horrible things YOU decide to do! If we are in this mess is all because of YOU!’

- **That’s not true… I…** \- Her voice came out brittle and she hated it. Chara bit her lip harshly, hating the ease which her sister’s words had disarmed her.

- **That’s not true…** \- The knife clanked loudly on the floor, attracting the attention of both skeletons to where she stood, a few feet away from them. And they stared in apprehension how their human fought an invisible enemy. How she held her head and scratched at it manically, she yelled at herself to stop. Her eye-color switching back and forth with each blink she gave.

-Frisk? ...- The words spoken were so unnatural and alien from his usual orotund tone, it might as well had been someone else who spoke.

- **IT’S NOT TRUE!!! EVERY SINGLE ONE I KILLED DESERVED IT! I WAS JUSTIFIED! I AM NOT SELFISH! I AM NOT YOU! I'M WILLING TO SACRIFICE FOR THE GREATER GOOD!-**

-Sans, t-take me to the laboratory!!! - The woman begged and the plumb skeleton without missing a heartbeat took hold of her soul. He paralyzed the human and walked up the writhing being as it fought against his invisible bindings. His body language was tense and all of his senses in maximum alert.

-BROTHER? WHAT IS GOING ON WITH THE HUMAN?-

-not now papyrus- He was about to click his fingers to teleport, when his brother grabbed his wrist.

-SANS! I WILL GO TOO… I WANT TO UNDERSTAND. I WANT TO HELP!-

-bro... not now. it’s not safe here or out there and you know it.-

-BUT, I CAN HELP! I SURVIVED YESTERDAY’S ATTACK! I’M STRONG! SOON I WILL BE PART OF THE POLI—

-and for that reason i would rather you stay here! it’s for your own good. i will explain when i come back, k?-

-I WASN’T ASKING BROTHER, IM GOING. THE HUMAN IS MY FRIEND AFTERALL! –

-papyrus, please! i don’t want you risking your life out there!-

-I WILL SEE YOU SOON, HUMAN!- He past his brother, went inside the house and after picking up his wallet he ran towards the closest bus station. The sooner the better since the laboratory was at least an hour away from their house. Sans looked at his brother go, and felt guilty for his incapability to teleport more than just two souls. He wasn’t superstitious, much less religious, but he prayed his brother didn’t fair any problem on his way to the lab.

-ok… let’s go…- He turned the human around and pushed her head flush against him. He looked down and just as quickly looked backed up – his soul was racing— resisting with all his might to look into those big hazelnut eyes that looked up at him. He had to keep his guard up, and those twinkling eyes would only leave him vulnerable. He clicked his thumb and index together, vaporizing them both from there. Their existence dissipated and like any magic, they inexplicably appeared in front of a boxy, milky white building by the beach on top of a hill. It was located in the middle of nowhere, though the scenery which surrounded the alien building, made it seem almost holly. Or like a rich person's summer house. The majestic sun shined above, the blue ocean bedded the white sand and the combination of bulbous trees and palm trees, covered and surrounded the property that left a barely visible trail.

Frisk breathed in the salty air and let herself enjoy the persistent wind that blew wildly around them. She practically melted at the sound of the waves clashing against rocks. Before, being reminded of the wounds that plagued her body, she tried to spit some of the blood that had accumulated in her mouth. She looked up once more and unlike her, Sans was not so moved by the beautiful scenery of the beach, instead, he lifted her with his magic and carried her towards the place.

-Sans...I...-

-frisk?-

**-FUCK YOU! YOU BETTER LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!-**

The skeleton stood by the door, and when he saw the bell, instead of just pushing once, he let his finger linger there for a while, then pressed at it with mania until the scientist finally dignified herself to answer through the speaker, her voice pregnant with annoyance.

\- S-san I swear…you act as if you were-Frisk!? –

-you think? i’ve only lost a couple of pounds this week. this “to the bone” new diet really works, huh?- The lights on top of the metallic door changed from red to green and the doors of the desolated place hushed open in command. Without missing a beat, the skeleton made his way in. The doors closed and locked automatically behind him.

**-If you really care about Frisk! If you really care! You’re going to let me go!-**

But Sans only ignored her, his attention instead to the reptile that trotted towards them, worry written all over her face.

-What happened?!-

- **None of your goddamn business!** \- The scientist retreated, visibly hurt with the invisible punch.

-a lot. we need to use your lab, asap.-The scientist ushered them to follow her down the corridor.

-Y-You better tell me what’s going on! - They entered one of the white metallic doors. Another white room welcomed them, with air-conditioner spreading the smell of antibiotics and clinic around the room. It was a wild contrast compared to the humid atmosphere of the hall and even more to the heat outside.

Sans laid her down on one of the medical beds. This was no hospital, had never been. But it had been one of the most influential research facility for monster kind. 

The institution had functioned as the foundation of many major research discoveries and inventions, long before Dr. Alphys had taken over. The Core, the production of synthetic organic life and changing it to do a different purpose, like the echo-flowers. The magic-enhancing potion that helped monsters create minerals themselves and grow foods faster and bigger, the magic-inhibitor… and many more.

 It was all possible thanks to a time when the world was less restricted on morals and science was left to its caprice. Sans remembered very well. He was there for it. He remembered all the sour experiences he lived in that, and all the rooms the place possessed. Even as the years went by, he could still remember clear as day the faces of those who had suffered under the previous royal scientist hands. All of them sacrificed in the name of science. But, even if it pained him to remember, Sans had made himself promise to never forget. 

- **HYPOCRITE!** \- Sans blinked, noticing the insult was not meant for him, but her interior voice. He must have lost concentration at some point. These rooms always managed to suck him into the past.

- **I’m the one who wants us to be together happy again! I’m the one who’s willing to do what’s necessary! Can’t you see I’m trying to protect you, sister?** \- Sans arched a bony-brow as he stood beside the bed and watched the human have an argument all of her own.

-I-I brought you some medicine! You will f-feel better in no time flat! – The scientist trotted towards the couple with a pill-look alike, the size of a CD on her hand.

- **FUCK YOU!** \- The reptile almost slipped, the impression of those words too strong for her. Her eyes trembled towards Sans who only put his palms up, nonchalant.

-it ain’t with you, doc- He stretched his hand and took the white pill from the dinosaur and proceeded to break it into pieces big enough for the human to eat.

-S-s-s-ans? What is going on? - Her eyes shifted back and forth. The serene nature of Sans and the lunatic behavior of Frisk only served to create mayhem inside her head.

- **But, now that it turns out it requires you to sacrifice something. You go and decide I’m not worth the trouble.** -

A pause.

- **It seems that way to me.** \- Her eyes went honey abruptly and the human’s body would have gone lax, had not been for the magic that kept her rigid on the bed.

-…- Seeing the eyes he loved come back. Sans, finally went to poke the first piece in front of Frisk’s lips, relieved he wouldn’t have to force-feed her.

-eat- He spoke as softly as he could. Her eyes were gloom, as if she was ready to cry, but opened her mouth nonetheless to allow the piece plop in. It was crunchy and insipid until it melted down the throat with an explosion of nauseating flavors she almost puked out.

-I’m losing control over my body… -She turned her head as best as she could, which was only a mere centimeter and looked at Sans seated on the edge of the bed, already offering another piece. Frisk unwillingly swallowed another piece, before speaking once more.

-She will come back soon and I…I don’t know If I will be able to hold her back again. - She could already feel the pill doing wonders on her body. Sparkling and swirling its magic inside and out of her. Sans offered another piece and Frisk shook her head; expressing her disdain for the cookie-pill and how she already felt better.

\- we’re here now, we’ll take that thing out and everything will be over. - He held her hand, but unable to contain himself, he engulfed her on a heartfelt embrace. His hope was contagious and practically frizzling Frisk’s skin. He had not given up on her…

-alphys, go get the operation room ready. bring enough sedation and analgesics to induce a deep sedation state. - He turned back to Frisk. A half smirk in his face – we’ll be alright… i need you to keep that demon in a while longer, ok?-

-WW-what? The operation room!?- The reptile fidgeted on her spot.

-just do as i say. i will explain soon enough. - He stood and moved the lever underneath the slab, so he could wheel it out of its spot.

 -but we must sedate Frisk first before we do anything else. i can’t keep draining my magic like this- When he passed Alphys with the medical bed she had no other option but sprint to keep up with him, then past him. She disappeared in one turn of the poorly lid corridors. Her fragile soul thrumming and tail swaying on nervous incontinence.

-Sans? - Frisk twitched, she could already feel her sister trying to restore control over her once more.

-what’s up? - He didn’t even look at her, just turned the same corridor as Alphys.

-Could you promise me one thing? - She stared ahead too. Into the wide, black entrance that smoothly transitioned from very far away to menacingly tower over her.

-depends. - They entered the dark room. One by one, lights with a green value to them sprung to live, showcasing all the different devices, machines and small metallic tables, filled with objects Frisk could not identify. The human tried to stay calm, even if dread prickled her senses.

-Don’t shatter her. Anything but that. - She managed.

-why are you so determined to protect her? - The thick skeleton secured the bed in the middle of the room, before looking at her with a stern expression.

She simply shrugged, her eyes looking for comfort on the wrinkles of her shirt. Before letting out a pained chuckle.

-She’s my sister…- The throbbing of the other soul relented for a moment, before going full blast again to gain control. In her struggle, Frisk looked up and searched frantically around the room, but saw nobody there with her… or so she thought.

In her pain, in her fight for control, she squinted her eyes to a corner where a shape stood still… a terrifying familiar shape and she could see it smile calmly. It was sordid and caused undiluted rejection on the young woman.

-SANS!?- She wiped her head… she could move. She turned her head again towards that corner and to her slight relieve it had not moved an inch. But she was. Slowly and surely the bed made its way towards the apparition.

-ALPHYS!? SANS!?- Frisk was about to jump out of the bed when suddenly she felt bony hands grasp her shoulders and slump her against the bed forcefully.

\- have the IV line ready. – Sans wide body obstructed her vision. His mouth was moving, but no tangible words came out. Frisk tried to get him to turn around, but when she tried to hold onto his lab-coat, he pushed her arms down and outstretched her right arm towards Alphys.

-BEHIND YOU! Look behind you!!!!- Something bit onto her arm, and she could feel something cold stream inside. Numbing and tickling her arm and beyond. It felt like so little, yet it was powerful enough to stupefy her body so fast.

Sans looked behind, squinted his sockets and when he saw nothing, he continued his task.

\- Oxygen levels and blood pressure has started to decline steadily-

‘Alphys?’ Frisk looked to her right, confusion coloring her face as she made an effort to look at her.

-heart rate seems normal too. look into the SOUL monitor. - Frisk's head twisted to her left and looked in confusion at the three skeletons that talked to multiple monitors. She guided her eyes to the corner and there it was.

‘How can you not see him? He’s right there!’

The sedative made her sleepy and way too relaxed for her liking.  Her head felt heavy and her whole being was way too drowsy to do anything right. She turned to Sans once more, and without permission, her words came out slurred. She had to make sure Sans understood.

-I promised her… I… I would give my life for her… we promised…- Her eyes rolled and spiraled without compass, her mind way too foggy and heavy to think straight.

-To forever be… together- The world did not register to her, she didn’t even feel the air-conditioner freezing her exposed feet. She tried wriggling them, but she didn’t even know if she had fingers.

The demon tried to rouse one last time, but something covered her mouth and instantly knocked her out to an uneasy slumber.

Both scientists sighed. And the room was left only with the sound of whirr and hums of the machines. Alphys cleaned her glasses and with some of that confidence she rarely ever displayed, she spoke.

-Are you going to spill what on hellish Earth is going on or what?-

Sans pulled some strands of Frisk’s hair back. He sighed.

-get a sit doc. this story won’t be very chairfull, seat-heart.-

-There aren’t any chairs Sans.-

-i couldn’t chair less. - He slumped on the floor, exhaustion apparent on his features as he had exerted too much of his magic non-stop for two days straight. Specially with yesterday’s event.

He scrunched up his features and held the bridge of his hollow nose in apparent irritation. He barely made it home by five in the morning before collapsing in bed beside Frisk. His conscious tranquil with the knowledge that there had not been any casualties on any side. He just wished Asgore had done something, anything to stop the fight. His eyes were just hollow, empty of emotion…just there watching.

Alphys saw the anger that engulfed the skeleton. She didn’t have to ask why, so she sat down too on the cold floor by him. They exchange looks, before looking at the sleeping human through languish eyes.

-she didn’t hear me last night.-

-Huh?-

-she won’t hear me out again. i’m not one of thinking of the future or even… dreaming or to make promises. never liked that… life is too cruel sometimes, those kinds of things only bring you down. even more, when it turns out nothing goes as you had planned, wanted, or expected… when you have to break promises. when you have to let go of all that fantasy world you have created.-

-Sans?-

-but… she has changed that on me…-

\- alphys.-

-Ah…y-yes?-

-i find myself thinking of the future… thinking that i want frisk to be part of it. I want her to be by me always. i promised her I would get a suit, and… I dream of someday… someday…- He rubbed the back of his head, his cheekbones blue.

-OH –MY- LORD!!!!!!!  SAY NO MORE!!! SANS!!!!!- Alphys bounced on her spot, clapping and squealing, but soon enough, her smile faltered and disappeared. He seemed defeated for a reason she did not comprehend. Like, he had lost not only the battle but also the war.

-i hate it…- He mumbled under his breath. –because i don’t know if… if it will ever come true- Alphys gasped and wanted to console her friend, but his aura felt so cold and detached, she found herself hesitating.

-enough of that. here’s what you need to know – In his typical mannerisms, he told an abridged version of the events that slowly progressed to where they were now. Omitting in the process, the mad scientist that conjured it all.

-Ah… wao… t-that certainly clears a lot of things… S-so what now?-

-we find that soul, rip it out of frisk, and is all yours to investigate and do whatever the hell you want with it. i don’t care.-

Alphys gave him a wicked smile.

-R-Really???-

-yeah. i know you have wanted to get your claws on a human soul for a while now. - He winked.

-Let’s get to work then, partner- She stood with the skeleton. They shook hands and without anything else to say, they both went their own ways.

 

The ominous figure that had observed everything from its corner only chuckled. His hand above his lips to prevent himself from laughing.

The apparition disappeared onto the comfort of the shadows. Pleased with how everything was going according to plan.

 

 

Peep Peep Peep Peep Peep Peep Peep -----

-Hmm… None of the monitors show any signs of another soul been present. Exceeept fooor, ah! This one, while it does not show the Siamese soul per se, it does show an anomaly. - She scribbled down her clipboard.

-i see it. only parts of it show momentarily, before disappearing… as if something is covering it. - He moved the scanner away from the human to scribble his own observations.

-but is not quite enough. like trying to cover the sun with your pinky.-

-Ah! This is so hard! Why couldn’t it be the actual heart?-

-to what? open her up and poke?-

-Well… we would at least be able to see it with our own eyes. Instead, with a soul that can’t even be touched or seen-… Ah…hmmm- Alphys went deep in thought.

-You said they were slowly merging into one, right?-

-yeah-

-And... Human souls don’t do that….That anomaly inside is what's forcing them to do that…-

-If we can’t pick up what it is, much less extract it…I fear there is only one thing we can do.-

Sans spare the other scientist a grim stare.

-We have to let them merge-

-if we do that. that thing will consume frisk.-

-But… in theory, we should be able to see the anomaly since it would have to wrap around both souls to keep them united.-

-yeah, but also in theory, if that anomaly turns out to be sentient it would be in control of not one, but two human souls.  either that or the siamese soul will harvest the other. we don’t know what will happen.-

-Not exactly. If what you told me is right, that soul is weaker. Is-is like a parasite right now, slowly consuming its host, it will not kill it, but it will consume as much as it can. It’s interesting because when a human dies, its soul goes to a state of stagnation, and slowly deteriorates unti-

-alphys focus-

-Right. Right….Sorry. The only thing keeping it “sentient” is whatever that thing covering it is. And since it’s being attached to the Alpha-soul…- She motioned for Sans to finish her sentence.

-we won’t be able to see it unless they merge completely…-

-Exactly. At least… that’s the best we can hope. I share your concerns… this is something never seen before. We don’t even know how that thing will react in full contact with an alive human soul.-

-shit…- Sans pondered for a moment. What else could be done? Risking Frisk soul like that was too dangerous and everything they had to work on their favor was mere hypotheses. Time was ticking against them... think, think… time? Time.

-hey…alphys?-

-Ah… y -yes?-

-what time is it?-

-A-around six? Why?-

-it’s been two hours…-

-And?-

-papyrus hasn’t arrived yet. –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (-w-)/  
> Sup~


	12. Resistance is Futile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairness doesn't exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready, it will be a bumpy ride.

9:55 p.m

 

-P-put him here! U-Undyne!?-

-Don’t worry about me! He’s your priority right now.-

-But Undyne y-you—

-alphys!!!-

-R-Right! Ah…Ah… Let’s check on his vitals first! –

-HURRY!!!-

 

2:03 a.m

 

-you're gonna make it… you hear me? you just have to… you’re the great papyrus.-

-S-sans…- The scientist was about to touch his friend’s shoulder when someone else touched hers instead. Her girlfriend gave her a pained look, her face holding back all of her volatile emotions.

-Let them be, Alph. C’mon…-

 

2:40 a.m

 

-even unconscious she looks to be in a lot of pain…-

Alphys jumped on the spot, and almost dropped her cup of coffee and papers on the floor.

-S-sans! I…I didn’t expect you here so soon…- But he didn’t even acknowledge her.

-i'm gonna have to kill her again, huh?…-

-Haha, D-don’t be ridiculous! Ha…. T-that won’t happen…-

 

4:14 a.m

 

Click Click *

-4: 14 a.m. This is Doctor Alphys. It’s happening. Siamese-soul is merging with the Alpha-soul. Somehow, forced together by an unknown and seemingly invisible phenomenon. –

-The patient’s vitals have stayed unchanging, her body is still dormant. Except for the heart rate that has peaked exponentially. For now, the patient only gives involuntary spasms or slight twitches. Interesting…-

-Alphys? Sans is calling you-

-W-what h-happened? - The other female voice mumbled something in the background.

-It seems I must increase the doses…If not…Papyrus will-might not survive- The tape-recorder was stopped and put back inside her pocket.

 

6:18 a.m

 

Click click *

-6:18. I…. THIS IS AWFULL…..The pat-

-PUT THAT DAMN THING DOWN!!!!! AND HELP ME HERE, THAT THING IS KILLING HER!!!!!-

-B-but we m-m-ust record everything, Undy! It’s important!-

-alphys!!!!!!-

-HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?-

-SANS WAIT!!!-

Click, click. *

 

8:35 a.m

 

Click, click *

-T-the s-s-souls have merged successfully. The p-phenomenon p-provoking this outcome is n-n-ow visible and can b-be analyzed. T-this is a very exciting moment, d-d-despite the violent outburst of magic that almost killed us... I’ve n-n-never s-seen anything like that before in my entire life…W-wao… So, um, w-where was I? Yes! T-the patient has b-been left weakened, but stable nonetheless -

-when can we start operating?-

-Huh? O-oh no! W-we must let F-Frisk recover first. At least two hours, j-j-just to be sure… it w-will be a very delicate procedure after all.-

-…-

-U…um… W-why don’t you go rest for a moment? E-eat something… your magic is…w-well… you can barely levitate a cup without passing out…-

-i’ll go check on papyrus…-

-A-ah….A-alright…. I-if anything happens— A door clicked closed— L-l-et me know…-

 

Click click. *

 

11:07 a.m

 

Click click. *

-T-the sample has d-disappeared! R-r-r-r-right in front of m-my eyes… It’s just…gone….W-when I touched it, it stuck to my finger and kind of m-m-melted like wax, before disappearing. I d-d-didn’t get a chance to a-analyze it. E-everything my m-m-monitors picked up is gone. A-as if it had never existed.-

-H-how i-i-intriguing… but also disappointing…-

-M-my finger i-itches now…g-great….must be an a-a-allergic reaction from this n-n-ew gloves.-

Click click *

 

 

Frisk woke up and immediately flinched at the light that shined above her. Gravity felt three times heavier and everything just felt unreal and just too obscure. She rolled her eyes on a big effort to get her eyes accustomed to the surface, but they only spiraled without purpose. Until a voice reached her ears.

-hey, …sweet thing….hey…. - ‘Sans?’

-You gave us a good scare there, punk! - ‘Undyne?’

-I c-can’t believe i-it… w-we did it…- ‘Alphys?’

What was happening? She didn’t understand. Why was she on a hospital bed? She was cooking with Papyrus… then…

-W-what happened? - Her voice came out croaky and unpleasant.

Instead of answering, her friends only gave her a big smile. Sans brought from behind a cylindrical object, something was inside of it… a wine colored, ill-looking soul. Chara. Frisk immediately extended her arms towards it, when it was given, she held the thing and looked at it as if it was the Holy Grail.

-Chara…- She hugged it, unsure if her tears were of happiness or sorrow.

-H-HUMAN? - Her gaze was immediately to the source of the voice to her left. Sans moved away to let her see.

-Pappy? Oh my God…Oh god... What happened to you? - She looked horrified at the skeleton in bed.

-IM SO GLAD YOU’RE OK, HUMAN! - He had no legs.

-I KNEW I COULD MAKE IT! SORRY, I WASN’T OF MUCH HELP. - One of his sockets was cracked.

-What are you talking about Papyrus? - His body showed multiple burns, scratches and hairline fractures. Cables, monitors, and medicine surrounded his bed.

-Who did this? - She looked around at her friend's faces. They weren’t smiling anymore. Their glee snuffed, and instead, sour faces were there to answer her. That’s when she started to notice the bandages on Undyne’s arm and the dried blood that covered her clothes, either from other monsters, or injuries that had been healed. She looked at Sans and he too showed the same characteristics, his being wasted and tired. While Alphys did not possess any visible injuries, she showed signs of exhaustion too.

-All of this is my fault…- She held the capsule tighter to her chest.

-Wow! Hey, you better retract that, squirt. Things just got out of control, that’s all. Nobody could have predicted any of this would happen.-

-Y-eah! So, d-don’t feel guilty, Frisk! It’s…. a v-very sticky situation, but, I’m sure we will be able to f-figure something out. Right?-

-Hell yeah! We’re a team after all!-

Frisk’s fingers tightened around the rim. Her blood boiled inside.

-We can defeat this! Right, squirt!?-

‘Look at what you have done’

 -Yeah - She gave a detached smile.

‘You selfish coward’

-That’s the spirit!!! RAAAAAAHHH!- She picked up her girlfriend from the floor and secured her against her hip. –No matter what comes our way, we will make it regret it ever decided to cross paths with us!!! HAAAAA!!!-

‘Chara was right…’

-YEAH!!!!!- Papyrus clamored too.

-PAPPY GET’S IT!-

-U-Undyne! Food and nap time?-

-HUH? - She looked down angrily, before remembering.

-OH! Right!-

 ‘I only make everything harder than it should. All because I’m weak.’

-Doc says you two sickos need to eat and then rest.-

-BUT IM NOT TYRED!-

-Are you defying your superior officer, you worm!?- They glared at each other before Papyrus gave in and deflated. He mumbled under his breath, prompting the fish-officer to laugh victorious.

-Hey, no need to give me that face Paps. Will be right back! - With girlfriend in hand, Undyne sprinted out of the room.

-don’t worry bro. i’ll read you a story. “sir quixote of la mancha” sounds good?-

-Yes…- Papyrus sour mood lifted even if a little. He really enjoyed the wacky adventures of the Quixote.

-HUMAN! WOULD YOU LIKE TO HEAR THE STORY WITH ME?-

-frisk?- 

-hey, earth to frisk?-

-I’m Sorry…- She mumbled, eyes trained on the soul in the capsule.

-DO NOT FRET HUMAN! NOT EVERYONE CAN BE AS MUCH OF A GOOD LISTENER AS I. SO I WILL REPEAT IT FOR YOU. WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN US FOR STORY TIME?-

-Haha… Yes, please. I guess I’m still a little bit dizzy. - Her smile showed and she felt sick with herself.

-alright, alright children. gather around, i don’t have the book but i remember it. - Papyrus made a face.

-BROTHER…WHEN YOU DO THAT, YOUR STORIES TEND TO….NOT BE THAT GREAT-

-what? i’m shook. i think my improvised storytelling is very sofishticated.-

-OH MY GOD SANS!!!!!-

-whale, i do have all the koalifications. do i not?-

-SANS, I FISH YOU WOULD STOP!-

-ooooooooohhhh!!!!!!!- Sans snorted and the hearty laugh that left his teeth were pure from really deep within. Eventually, Papyrus too started to laugh with his brother. Low at first, then raised to match Sans’s.

Papyrus opened his arms and engulfed his thicker brother on a tight embrace, so hard, his bones protested and popped.

-wow, wow, paps. c’mon, you’ll damage the merchandise. Haha….-

-PFFF, C’MON WE WANNA HEAR THE STORY, BROTHER- They turned their heads towards Frisk. Still holding the capsule in her hands, she detached herself from the IV lines and made herself comfortable beside Papyrus. The tall skeleton wrapped his arms around her, and with her head snuggled in his chest, Sans started telling the story. Soon enough, they were joined by Alphys and Undyne. They ate, laugh and listened to the story, while adding their own fabricated inventions onto the stories.

Eventually, both Papyrus and Frisk succumbed to exhaustion. But, before the human could really succumb to sleep, the sudden pull of the capsule she held, startled her awake. The reptile continued to pull, taking away from a very reluctant Frisk the soul she held so jealously.

-D-don’t worry. W-while it stays inside this, n-nothing will h-happen to it.-

-Go back to sleep, punk. And you, thick bones. - Undyne shoved Sans face against the bed. Mindful of not hitting Papyrus too. – You should really take a break and replenish that magic of yours. Sleep. – She lowered her face and whispered for nobody else to hear, but him.

-We don’t know how long will be safe here. - Silence was her only response and after some ticks of the clock, the two female monsters left.

 

-where do you think you’re going? - He asked, skull still pressed against the mattress.

-I just wanna see where they’re putting her…-

-why?-

-I’m worried…-

-you heard alphys. it will be fine while it stays in the thingy.-

-Go, if that’s what you really want to do. -

Frisk wanted to follow them. Know exactly where they were going to put her sister’s soul. Really make sure she would be safe… but, she looked at the brothers. Papyrus barely fighting for his life, and Sans barely keeping it together. The choice became obvious. She couldn't leave them.

Frisk crept from behind and the hug she gave Sans from behind, took him off-guard. All his emotions almost spilled out, if he had, he didn’t know if he would be able to put them back inside. Frisk whispered sweet nothings to where his ear would be, her fingers traveled from his crossed arms to his shoulders, his clavicles, his neck and finally his head, which she pulled back for a kiss.

Her tongue lapped his teeth and damp kisses traveled his pained expression. He turned his body to fully receive her enticing administrations. He locked his hands on her hips, phalanges bit onto her skin and it was enough encouragement Frisk needed to continue. He closed his eye-sockets to let himself go and feel in its entirety her kisses, her little fingers tracing his bones above his shirt. A surprised gasp escaped from his mouth, when he felt her on his lap. He opened his sockets and almost devoured his woman right there and then.

Her legs were spread for him, her wet femininity pressed excitedly against his pelvis; coaxing his member to manifest. He looked at her flustered face, her mouth slightly open – she bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning— but he could feel her hot puffs of breath, begging him to touch her, to fuck her right there. He licked his teeth with his long blue tongue, before grabbing her by the waist and forcefully shove her against him and his hardening cock.

-You… dirty… dirty woman… Is this all you can think of? -  Damn it, if he had the magic, he would have teleported them to another room already. It would take his mind out of this mess, even if for a while... it would make him feel something else other than pain. 

A stir from the bed smacked them out of their stupor. He whipped his skull towards his brother.

-papyrus?- False alarm. He still laid there, profoundly asleep.

-i’m sorry…- Her breath was hot against his skull as her body shook angrily against him. Thankfully Frisk picked up on his sudden mood swing and pulled away from him a little, so their sexes weren’t dangerously touching anymore. They shared a look and the next kiss they shared, was polar opposite from the previous one. It had no lust or hunger, just love… and a tinge of sadness.

Sans held her tightly against him. Frisk, for her part, kissed the top of his head and rubbed the back of it. The skeleton breathed in her scent, his face hidden in her bosom. He felt safe there… it was soft and it smelled sweet. But, above all, he could hear her heart beating inside. It never failed to relax him. Although, this time around, something started to bother him while he rested there. He cracked open his sockets, only to be almost blinded by a bright red light. Then another white one emerged too. Sans panicked and immediately pushed Frisk away, causing the poor human to fall on the floor.

-Ouch! - She whispered- yelled.

-are you ok? - Sans helped her up.

-Did something happen?-

-our souls… they were reacting again…sorry.-

-It’s ok…- She gave him a little peck on the top of his head and seeing he wasn’t going to speak anymore, she went once more to lay down beside Papyrus. She laid down, covered herself with the blanket and stared at her still startled lover.

-They really choose the worst times to try and bond, huh?-

-yeah…they do… sorry for pushing you…-

-It's ok…- She snuggled closer to the other skeleton. Her eyelids started to feel heavy again, she yawned. Privately, she was a little bit happy their souls still reacted just as strongly as before, even if Sans wasn’t as thrilled as she was. A soul-bond was no joke after all. Unlike human marriage, where you sign some divorce papers and be done with your partner. Soul-bond was another league. It was an occurrence that every monster took with the utmost seriousness and respect. It imprints once in a monster lifetime and it was there to stay. It also meant, they could now produce a youngling that only very scarce species of mosters could do without having the need to soul-bond —Mainly those that shared traits with common animals.— In definite,  younglings were a very difficult feat and luxury for monster kind that rarely happened 

Soul-bond was still a very mysterious phenomenon, but through the eyes of the heart, it was a wonderful thing. It was no different for Frisk, who felt giddy every time she thought about it. It made her feel special.

-It makes me happy your soul still wants mine…-

-Sans? ...- She gave a big yawn.

-m?-

-This has been bugging me for a while now…- she yawned again. – How come you’re the only one that remembers me… resetting time?-

-hm… i don’t know. - He shrugged.

-Oh…ok. - She didn’t believe him, but that was all she managed to say, before closing her eyes one last time to the mist of sleep.

The lonesome skeleton stayed awake in the orange colored room, provided thanks to the sunset settling outside. Sans clutched his chest as he watched his lady's sleeping form. At the sight of her, his soul throbbed in need once more. He had to distract himself to dissipate the need boiling inside; he redirected his attention back to his brother.

‘he’s what you should be focusing on…’ The unsteady beat of his brother’s soul, the sickly and pathetic form of his brother's state was enough to practically bring him to tears, but he held in that nuisance. He was here now. He was alive. His big bro’ would be there for him ‘till the very end. 

He deposited a sneak-thief kiss on their heads, before slowly sitting on his chair once more. He lowered his head on top of his brother’s chest. He closed his sockets and soon enough he was snoring in compass with Papyrus’s unconscious whistles.

Unknowingly, feline eyes watched him go, until they finally decided to close slowly and join the brothers to Wonderland. The place that time forgot.

The room grew colder as sunset faded out and night engulfed everything with avarice.

Sadly, as stated by life, a good night sleep would not come as easily to the lovers. Both, dealt with their own clot of nightmares. Their little dream island flooded with profanities and riff of screams that announced all their mistakes, all the times they had failed.

The bluebird she had tried to protect died in her arms. A million tears tore her apart, a thousand fingers and hands pierced her heart, but she kept crying over her loss. Her body a sickening stench of putrid meat, the more hands broke her body from the inside out. But, she didn’t care, all her tears belonged to her beloved bluebird. Eyes that never shut watched her come undone and as any victim by profession goes, as a victim she would rot. Those eyes watched until she could be found no more. All her mortal woes eaten by crows. Except… for her little bluebird.

She extended her hand in search of comfort.

He was in a place science would never be able to fully comprehend. His future ruefully cursed the moment he was tailored in existence. Imminent disaster and misery abound everywhere he stepped. A capital of corruption that rouse in opulent squalor. He had one purpose, a chosen path, and expiration date, just like his brother. They were never the chooser, they just had to obey. But, he had one defect… he was alive. He could feel, he could cry, he could empathize… he could hate. He though of himself half-clever, but the moment he traded automatons for freedom, he became a full-time loser. For the ghosts of all the monster and human life’s he helped destroy would never leave him truly be free.

He extended his phalanges in search of comfort.

Comfort found them both. The simple touch of their fingers helped evaporate some of their fears that had left them adrift in a pool of sweat, independently of the air-conditioner blowing over their hot bodies. They emerged from the terrible waves of dread, eyes wide open. Until a very appreciated squeeze from Papyrus to them both, took them out of their staring contest. They looked up and smiled warmly at his unperturbed and happy face as he slept soundly.

-Hey…- She whispered.

-hey…- He mimicked.

-How long have we been out? - But he only shrugged at her.

She looked around and noticed the sleeping form of Alphys and Undyne on another bed.

\- god… my back is killing me- He stood from his chair and arched and twisted his back so forcefully, it prompted nightmarish cracking sounds. If it had been a human, they would have probably broken or dislocated more than one or two bones. But… he was a skeleton monster, so it was ok.

-that felt amazing…- He groaned satisfied. Carefully, Frisk detached herself from Papyrus and climbed down from the bed. She finally noticed the borrowed anime shirt above her shorts.

‘Hmm… I wonder what happened to my shirt.’

The human made her way towards the bulky, definitely warmer skeleton.

-cold much? - She nodded and before he could give her his trusty hoodie, she was already head first against his ribs. Like habit, she breathed in his scent and just like nicotine, she could feel herself relax in his arms. Her nightmare a problem of the past.

-AAAHHHH! - It was Alphys. All the present, except for Papyrus, directed their attention to her.

-Alph?-

-Y-you’re all alright… I’m glad ha-haha. –But they only looked at her with puzzlement. – S-sorry… I didn’t m-mean to… It was j-j-j-just a very c-crazy nightmare… P-please, excuse me- She stood and scrambled away to the door. Undyne didn’t even hesitate to go after her.

-i know that face. i will be right here when you come back. go. - He kissed her forehead.

-No… Undyne is with her. It’s fine. I would rather stay here with you.-

-sure. undyne will handle it, alright…- He arched a brow, knowingly.

-Fine, fine… that could be a bad idea. I’ll be back as soon as possible. - The human turned on her heel and made her way across the room to follow the scientist too.

The door hushed behind her and each step she gave felt heavy. She tried to ignore the guilt in her that told her to go back and hold him. She wished to hold his hand again, to have his scent imprint in her. But she refused, she didn’t look back as she walked away. With each turn she made in each corridor, she heard herself nearing the end of her little saunter when she heard the nearing voices of the female monsters echo somewhere close by.

Frisk could hear the muffled sounds of the waves clash outside as she made another turn. The waves crashed angrily against the barrier of rocks – Sea raising and reaching its maximum peak— She spotted the bewildered fish monster waiting outside a door with her arms crossed and body pressed against the wall.

-Undyne?-

-Hey…- The officer only leaned her head sideways to indicate where the scientist was. Before Frisk could open her mouth once more, the scabrous sound of vomit filled her ears, making the human shiver from head to toe at the sound that should only be heard on hell. Soon enough, Alphys came out of the bathroom, head hanging low and embarrassment coloring her yellow cheeks.

-S-s-orry about that guys… gosh… I...I... I think the s-tress is getting to me…-

-Babe, you look so pale! - If Undyne had squeezed any harder, the former scientist would have regurgitated once more all over them.

-No need to say sorry, Alph. Did you ate something bad?-

-Y-yeah most probably, Undy… could you…p-pretty please go look for medicine?-

-You don’t even have to ask!!! I’ll be right back. – The fish monster rushed back and turned the corner, disappearing that way from the vision of the other two females.

-I-It won’t be long u-until Undyne gets back. – The human cocked her head to the side in confusion.

-I t-think…I t-think this is g-getting to all of us... Don’t you agree, Frisk? - But the human only stared at her with unreadable eyes. So the scientist continued.

-Y-you’ve seen S-sans… Undyne won’t s-show it or s-say anything… but she is also b-been a-affected by all of this… And P-pappy... gosh the poor t-thing has less t-than 24 hours of life!… he…he… Frisk… we are all on danger… -

-…-

-I’m s-scared, Frisk… w-we all a-are… We’ll all get dusted. Maybe not tonight, or tomorrow, but…but – The scientist covered her face.

\- No, no you won’t… I won’t let that happen….-

'How? Talk to them to death?'

-Frisk….-

-I promise you…Shhh… I promise you all…-

'Who do I think I am to "promise" anything? I'm nothing more than a stupid child... What can I do?'

'I...I trust you... Y-you're good, Frisk... I know you will come up with s-something.'

-I will do right for you guys. It's... The least I can do. -

'I just wish I knew how... All of this is my fault... I owe it to them... I owe it to everyone...'

-C-can y-ou hug me?-

\- Of course, Alph...-

'I'm so tired of this situation, of everything... Of always making things bad for everyone.' Her family, the town, Sans... Papyrus....

They hugged.

'I  want this to be over!'

-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!?-

-Oh my gosh!!!!! Undy! It's not what you think!!!-

-Undyne put the spear down!!!! Eeeeppp!!!!-

 

 

 

Everyone sat quietly on wooden chairs on the porch, situated at the end of Papyrus’s resting room. The lugubrious, yet resplendent sea was their spectator among Rorschach clouds. The waves were boisterous, but soothing to the soul; salty winds wafted from the black mass to everyone’s nostrils.

Two boxes of beer and one basket of other alcoholic beverages sat at their feet.

-what would you do if you could impregnate alphys? -

-I would make sure I didn’t-

-how?-

-I would punch the baby soul out of her, obviously.-

Alphys glasses almost broke at how hard she cringed and vibrated in fear, suddenly glad their souls had never shown any indications of soul-bonding. She took a long swig of her red wine, her smile awkward and crooked.

-Are you sure you should be drinking? You’re still looking pale- Asked, Frisk.

-O-OH—hahaha!!!! —The scientist laughed, then her face went dead serious. – Yes. —

The others laughed, but it was quiet if they were to compare it to how usually they tended to laugh. Loud, boisterous and proud. It was still a joyful moment, but the looming uncertainty made most of their tendons rigid. Not even the alcohol seemed to do its job properly. Drunk they were, their vision fuzzy and wobbly, but their unique circumstances still latched to them like a leech in the back of their mind.

The kindly moon looked down passively at the harmonious group of friends, drinking and playing the Pretend Game for the time being. But felt bad for their naivety, since the timeless moon could see them tripping over tangled strings. Walking, tripping and falling on a straight path, made not by them, but the one who controlled it all.  The moon was kind and gentle, but it made her sad to think mortals tended to forget the most horrible things tended to hide in her marvelous nightgown.

The night advanced and different kinds of bottles and cans of alcoholic beverages piled up enough to make a mini-castle. Sponsored by Sans and Undyne, who did most of the heavy drinking. When the clock announced it was past one o’clock, Alphys was the first one to drop out their little circle.

-I think you should go straight to bed, hun.-

-I-I will! I j-just have to calibrate some things in the l-lab, first.-

-Promise? You don’t look very good. – Her girlfriend only gave her a sweet smile, before turning.

-‘night, alphys-

-See you tomorrow, Alph!-

-I better see you in bed when I decide to hit the hay, ‘k? -

-S-s-see you tomorrow g-uys!- The pale scientist slid open the crystal door and left.

Two more hours passed on pleasant chatter before Undyne decided to wobble inside and reunite with her girlfriend. Sans and Frisk watched her go and laughed at how she looked like an awakening zombie. Stumbling around and letting out comedic groans.

-BrAAAiaaaAAAaaaannnssss- Frisk mocked her friend. Resulting in a hearty laugh from her skeleton-boyfriend. Both their cheeks were flushed, the vision of both unfocused. They were in the exact verge of fun-drunk to fucked-up drunk if they decided to have a single more drip of the substance.

-I tttthink… we ssshould too… go…go to sssleppp- The human slurred. Her gaze unfocused, but glued on the multiplying stars winking at her.

-right you are. – Sans immediately tried to stand up, only to fail miserably. The floor missed his footing and his only leverage was the human’s head, which proved useless because the big skeleton fell on top of her. He blinked and tried to focus his vision again. But the stars only mocked his ineptitude.

Like a turtle on its shell would, he palmed the floor under him and pathetically failed to stand up once more.

-S-ssssaaaannns… you’re crusssshing meee!!!-

-how dare you. you know i’m sensitive about my weight, babe. - He was really trying, but none of his articulations seemed to work properly.

-Saaaaannnnsss!!!- The brunette let out a strangled laugh. Sans knew perfectly well that what made him “heavy” had nothing to do actual meat or mass, but the magic inside of him… and that he was a monster.

Some things just did not have to make sense. Especially in the monster society.

-hey…-

-Yeah?-

-you’re completely turtle-ly out of this world.-

-Pfff… just get off you goof.-

-i love the shell out of you- He rolled out from her instead of trying once more to stand up. With a lot of effort, he rolled himself again, to stare into the black sky. He was starting to lose consciousness when suddenly he felt the weight of someone else, on top of his ribs. He snacked his arm around her, chin on top of her head.

-I love you, Sans.-

The salty wind blew and he swore he could hear jingles in the distance.

-I’m not going crazy right?-

-no. i hear them too. -

-Bell-birds… - Frisk sighed on his shirt. They both started to doze onto the night. The cold served as their blanket, the wind as their pillow and the jingle of the rare monster-birds was their lullaby. Like hummingbirds they looked, except, they were hardly ever found, seen or heard. Just hearing their jingles and mute song for the night was an invaluable experience. The old folk in the monster community believe these tiny creatures can heal the soul and were heralds for big changes.

The couple stayed there snuggled up with one another. Not yet asleep, but also disconnected from the world around them. Later on, someone else could be heard walking towards them, loud enough to stir Sans from his rest, he cracked open a socket.

-yo’… I thought you would be in bed by now.-

-You shouldn’t sleep here. You’ll catch a cold.-

-can’t do. heh…-

-I know. Reason why I brought tea for you guys. It will help you get to bed at least.-

\- 'you spying people on those damn monitors again? you’re a creep, you know that, right? –

-Just get up and drink.-

-my lady?-

-Mmm… yeah, I heard… A cup of tea ssssounds fffan- teastic.-

-kiddo… leave the puns to me.-

-Goody! Here, I made them especially for you. –

-Aw… thank you, Alph. –

The scientist gave each their respective cup. She observed the now sitting couple as they, without giving it much thought, smelled their cups and swallowed the aromatic beverage. Humming in delight.

-Wao! I’ve never had tea like this before! What did you put in it?-

-Love. - Answered simply the scientist with a smile on her face.

-agree, very tea- licious. great quali-tea i must say. - He winked and the scientist snored under her breath. Frisk nudged him.

-Those were just as awful.-

-i think you're just jealous.-

-Well, my job here is done. Make sure to drink it all, okay? .- She showed her teeth. The scientist bid them goodnight and left them to their own discretion. Not before bumping onto some furniture in the dark.

-Wao… to do all this for us even when she’s sick…- Frisk took another long sip from her dark reddish tea. Imitating her, Sans took a gulp of his own, his cup with a more yellow tinte to it. As if it were magic, within minutes both were feeling better, but still drowsy. So, unanimously they staggered inside.

Sans, immediately made his way to his brother’s side.

Frisk just looked at them through hazy eyes, bangs uncomfortably close to her eye-lids. Promptly, she grabbed one of the other beds and pushed it until it collided with Papyrus own bed. Sans barely reacted, but Frisk still let out a goofy laugh. She jumped on the bed and the blankets underneath tickled her hot body. It felt so good she had the fleeting desire to peel off her clothes, just to make herself a cocoon in the blankets.

-There’s space for you. - But no answer.

-Sans? - Frisk lifted her head, and when she heard him snore, she smiled. Sans was knocked- out, she could tell; not even Christ would be able to wake that sack of old bones now.

‘The alcohol must have finally crept in…hah…’

Frisk deposited her head on the pillows once more and almost screamed…

-HI.-

-….H-hey…- Was she so drunk, she was starting to see things?

Frisk blinked multiple times, rubbed her eyes, but nothing. He was there, very awake and very much looking at her.

-Papyrus, why are you awake? - She whispered, and when he shrank on himself, Frisk cut the distance between them to rub his forearm. She cooed at him, trying to soothe the large skeleton.

-What’s wrong, Pappy?-

-Was I helpful? I did protect you from harm, right human?-

-Oh god, Papyrus. - She pulled him to a tight hug, he did not reciprocate. –Yes, of course, you did, you’re the Great Papyrus.-

-Yeah… I thought so. I don’t know where that came from. - His teeth brushed to top of her head. –You wouldn’t lie to me like my brother does.-

-Don’t say that, Pappy… You’re his world. You are everything to Sans. – And she just took that away from him.

\- Nyeh, human, your hugging is very thigh.-

-Sorry…-

-It’s ok, human. These machines hurt me more than your much-appreciated show of affection for me. I don’t like these machines. I feel they only make me weaker. How am I supposed to get better and become a police officer if these diabolical things won’t let me?-

She hugged him even tighter. Eyes peeled open as she fought her emotions from flourishing. To the point of preventing oxygen from going in and carbon dioxide to burn her lungs, while blood sprayed her tanned face, tomato.

\- Oh! I know. Would you heed my wish, dear human? - The brunette stilled, her trembling stopped. – Would you disconnect these machines? — She made a small noise, like a squeak from a mouse getting caught on a trap, but didn’t answer though. Her limbs were lax, her torso and head hot to the touch. almost as if she had fainted.

-Human?-

 

-Human?-

-…-

-Frisk?-

 

-Are you ok?-

 

He shook her.

 

But got no response.

 

He tried again.

 

And again.

 

And he feared his dearest friends had a nervous breakdown.

 

That she had gotten so excited she passed out.

 

He panicked.

 

He had to wake up, Sans.

 

Quickly!

 

But a cold hand in his cheekbone stopped him.

 

-Are you sure you want me to do that? – Rasped finally her voice, very timid. He looked at her and let go of the big bite of air he had kept in him.

-Oh, Human. Don’t scare me like that!-

-Pappy, focus…- She held his skull. –Do you really want me to do that?-

-Yes, of course, friend. I had a dream while I slept. I dreamt I was the noblest and stronges policemen of all time. Everybody wanted to be my friend. I was the greatest of the greatest! Don’t tell anybody but I think…- His sockets looked around with suspicion, he whispered even lower – I think it’s a premonition.—

The girl avoided his hopeful gaze.

-It hurts, human… So, would you kindly? - He pulled some of the multitudes of cables attached to him to emphasize.

-Yes… of course, Papyrus…  You soon will be what you have ever wanted. - The human stood up.

-Your voice sounds funny, human.-

-Does it? - She started to carelessly pull on the cables.

-Yeah, are you getting sick?-

-No, Papyrus, I’m not getting sick.- She pulled and pulled.

-Sounds like a frog got stuck in your throat - Papyrus relaxed on his bed, his boney hand on top of his brother’s skull.

-Perhaps…- She plucked the last one. The human stared onto his unblinking sockets from the end of the bed.

-Thank you, friend. –

-Just go to sleep, Papyrus.-

-I will… thank you.-

She saw how he slowly started to dust. The door opened and closed, but the demon didn’t even flinch.

-Only one left. He’s all yours to take.-

-Why didn’t you do this for yourself… why you needed us… more like, why you needed a human?-

-Just do as I say, child. - The reptile scientist rounded the human from a safe distance.

-I won’t do shit unless you answer me.-

\- Don’t provoke me.-

\- You better answer… his ribs are starting to dust…-

\- If I tell you to do something – Something clicked and pushed behind her head – I expect you to do it. As I say, when I say it. — It was not only the threat of a gun aimed at her head that freezes the unsuspecting demon, but it was also the contraction inside her that forced her out of her tremor. She slowly crept behind the smallest skeleton.

-Go on… he won’t bite.-

The demon glared at him and without taking her eyes off the pale, almost white reptile, she placed her hands around his neck. She squeezed and the mouth of the monster grew to a splitting grin that went from ear to ear.

The bones cracked underneath her finger tips and the foul demon could not suppress the pleasure that rouse from her.

-This is what you wanted, right? - The human nodded. – Feels good, doesn’t it? –

-Oh… if you only knew…- ‘You’re next on my list.’ She smiled at him just as wickedly as the monster before her.  Underneath the poor skeleton trashed and gurgled. He was conscious and alert… so sad he couldn’t even move a finger to save his life. His eye-lights quivered, he salivated… He started to cry when he noticed the dust of his brother on his phalanges, his worn hoddie… on top of his head.

-Just let go, big boy… Go on. That way you will get to see your brother again…- Whispered to him a diabolical voice.

-Pap….pyr!!!-UGH-

 

Crack *

 

Snap *

 

Slump… *

 

-Good… good. Well done. Now, I will be taking it from here. This borrowed body won’t last long. - He aimed his gun and shoot two darts. The human plummeted to the cold floor, twitching and miserable.

\- Thank you for your utmost cooperation and…- The voice wasn’t female anymore... it was just evil, feral and spiteful. – Your soul you have kindly volunteered. Hope that answers you question.-

-Motherfucker… Urrghhh… That’s why you only took a drip of MY soul to give to…my…my…ssss…-

-Of course. I need it to keep my new body from… breaking. – He explained as if he was talking about the weather. And this one human was just perfect. Not only to achieve his greedy goal but bring as much pain and suffering as he could to the one who had betrayed him. The one who made him fall onto his creation and didn’t have the courage to kill him when he had the chance. The one who brought upon him a fate worse than death itself.

-Urrrghh I’m gonna kill you…I’mmm- The scientist loomed on top of her. The monster’s shape split and multiplied. Still, the human managed to land a pathetic punch on the other’s face, which she promptly held between her webbed hands.

-I know you’re angry. I would be too. But do not worry, you won’t feel anything... like, being dead. Believe me, that's the best outcome you can have. I'm doing you a favor.-

-Die... die.... You bastard... you worm... you fuc....fuc...Frisk...-

-Shh, do not fret. I promise, I will take good care of your dear sister. — He kissed her knuckles and if the lips themselves had been primed with venom, the poor human succumbed to darkness.

The scientist chuckled as the moon wept her light upon the depraved perpetrator. He didn’t lament what had happened. He didn’t care for what he had done. He would get to live and that was all that mattered.

He was finally free.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuuuuuun!


	13. Subservient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk struggles to accept reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be 12 chapters long… the script I had prepared went to shit. Welp, let’s see what happens now.

 

One last step and the troubled woman plummeted to her death.

Everything was so familiar. Yet, nothing felt the same. There was no Sun, only grey clouds framed the sky. There was no warmth or summer delights, only constant rains, and chilly winds. The morning rouse, but the Sun was shunned, behind fat, angry clouds that rumbled in warning the rain that was to come. For now, all roofs dripped with tears of the now sated sky.

Without giving it a second thought, the human tried to see if the stairs cushioned her fall, they did, and she found her demise.

The maiden woke at the ghostly sigh of wind. Still, on a very drugged and fuzzy state, the woman just hoped everything could come to an end. She hopped from the bed that did not belong to her, washed her face on a bathroom she did not want to recognize. Slowly, she walked down the stairs to try something else.

Sleeping pills helped her have a forever dream.

Again, she woke early just like any other morning. The scarlet summer was gone and peaceful gray draped the town, she hugged herself and in her turmoil of ideas and plans, the ocean called for her. She listened to the waves and inviting rocks that were willing to grant her wish, ecstatic, she jumped the cliff and was granted mortality.

Lazily, she felt the covers of her comfortable bed. The truth laid underneath her hair, but in her stubbornness, she chose to ignore it. The human wondered if her life was poison or divine punishment for her sins. There was no purpose, there was no escape. He had burned a hole in her poor heart, so deeply, all she wanted to do was die; but the entity would never allow such a thing.

Love, people, memories, they were all desecrated now, stomped under his shoe. She realized, convinced herself, she would forever live with a dying feeling inside her chest.

Gasoline and matches were her least favorite try and decided not to try that one ever again. So next, she wrapped a belt around her slender neck and like magic, her feet did not touch the ground.

Then a knife liberated all of her woes, it flooded so peacefully out of her arms. And once she started, she couldn’t stop… needles, poison, cables, amalgamas, electrocution, starvation, bleach, stove, stabbing, overdose… they all gave the same result. She would reset back in bed.

Unlike the almighty sky, the human didn’t cry when she was sad, not anymore. Her tears had dried long ago. She couldn’t even pretend she was human anymore. As birds sang and wild winds hooted outside, her knife thumped against the wooden board. She yawned barely awake; her was mind absent, but her hands continued cutting in automatic. If she started looking around the kitchen of her dear friend, she might lose it again. It was better to just empty all thought. Before she knew it, it would be bedtime again and before she realized it, everything else would be irrelevant or like a blur in her mind.

-Black, strong coffee, no sugar. Water, toast, scrambled eggs and salad…- Just as the note in her door said. It was the first time she had noticed the ominous thing, hanging so deliberately out in the clear for her to see. No matter how much she went over all the resets, it just wasn’t there before. It boggled her, but it didn’t matter, what was the point anyway?

Frisk dragged her naked feet, against the cold floor. She shivered when a very unwelcomed freeze made its way into the hallway from one of the multitude of rooms.

She peaked her head into one of the rooms, and careful of the foods she carried on her platter, noticing there was nobody inside, she closed the door.

Apart from some neatly folded all-black clothes and perfectly lined black shoes, the room was vacant, unused and lacked that something that tells you someone lives there, though it was apparent someone had definitely made it their resting place. In contrast to the items inside, the room smelled like dust and abandonment.

She continued the path instructed by the note. After some twists and turns, unlocking doors with secret codes, she found herself on areas of the building she had never been or seen before. It was corroded, untouched by civilization for an apparently long time, moss and fungus covered the walls. If she squinted her eyes enough, she could see that the cracked walls were black with ashes and soot; a fire that must have happened many years ago, no doubt, if it was being covered by nature now. Why hadn’t such damage been renovated by now? Why leave it like that? Why hide it? The note didn’t say, but it did blame it on the now deceased scientist poor attitude towards sanitation and hoarder tendencies.

 She finally arrived at a beaten up hall and saw the elevator the note foreshadowed.

The human pressed the button of the elevator. This whole area was kept secret, hidden from her… concealed from everyone all along, the note informed. Hidden right under their nose, who would have thought that Alphys kept such dark secrets. Like, taking credit of everything Gaster had invented.

“The opportunity was just too perfect and right there for the taking. As easy as putting your name on it.” The note said with raising aggravation.

She entered the old, rusty thing and pressed the button to the subterranean floor.

-Oh…Alphys…- She fidgeted awkwardly on her spot. Even if she felt like crying, nothing would come out from her dry and tired eyes. She could apologize a million times, bend over backwards for forgiveness, but truth was… nothing would bring them back. Truth was, she was doomed to live in purgatory the rest of her life. She thought of herself many years in the future, with wrinkled skin, white hair and fake teeth. She imagined her last moments on Earth, all alone, forgotten, abandoned… nonexistent. She would close her eyes for the last time, give her last breath of life and when she thought everything was finally over… she would wake up once again on that goddamn forsaken bed, young and pitiful.

It was a truth she refused to accept.

-What if I have already gone through that? - Who could assure her this wasn’t her second, fourth, fifth, eleventh time waking up after dying as an old lady.

-Does it matter?-

Finally, the elevator indicated her stop with a loud, painful groan. Putting a foot out proved to be a hundred times colder than upstairs, an electric jolt traveled from the plant of her foot to the last of her hair-strings. It also proved to be a hundred times more haunting and creepy, with its poor illumination, creepy hues of green and blue that barely illuminated anything and only served to make the darkest corners even more frightening. It didn’t help that her shivering breath echoed and so did her steps. Any sound bounced loudly, even drops of water, made this whole place feel the more claustrophobic.

Frisk tip-toed down the foul-smelling corridor, avoiding broken glass, undecipherable liquids, cracked tiles and salty puddles of water. The place looked like it had formed its own ecosystem.

Soon, she found the door number the note instructed. In the absence of an actual door, the human knocked gently on the mossy wall. Shyly, she looked around the huge room and noticing he was nowhere to be seen, her anxiety blew out of her body. Confidently and without looking at nothing in particular, her feet took her towards a littered table.

She made the big effort of not looking at the big testing tubes or all the huge boards filled with invention ideas, hypotheses, and unanswered questions. Not only was the room packed with research papers and books, but it was also filled with weird-looking devices and half-made instruments. It was all so fascinating, Frisk wanted to look at them all and ask for their purpose, though her being visibly repulsed the idea of closeness with the specter.

Shooing some of the papers from the table, she made some space for the food and gently placed them on the surface.

-Thank you. - The hairs at the back of her neck stood, and the woman moved away from where his deep voice had come from.

She refused to look at him, so she focused on his pristine black shoes instead – he was way too close for her liking— Frisk took a couple of steps backward.

-Did you get it out of your system?-

Frisk didn’t understand his question.

-Don’t play silly, my dear, you know exactly what I mean. You tried twenty different methods of suicide. Call me impressed, so… did you get all those suicidal tendencies out of your system?-

She hunched her shoulders.

-Would you like more time to process?-

Frisk shook her head.

-Then, you understand your new reality.-

The human nodded.

He took hold of her chin and applying just the minimum amount of force, tried to force her to look at him in the face. But the defiant human, shut her eyes, not tightly, but on a very calmed way, as if she had fallen asleep on the spot.

-Why won’t you look at me then?-

But she only shook her head once more. The monster sighed with effort and though his broad hands lowered to her shoulders –thumbs on her shoulders blades— the lithe human still refused to look at him in the face.

-We’ll work on it. Nothing a little bit of coercion and torture can’t fix. - Under the weight of his hands, the human expressed her aversion, but before she could swat his invading hands away, he chuckled and then laughed under his breath. Hearing such sound coming from him felt weird.

-Do not fret, mäuschen. It was just a joke. – A terrible, tasteless joke, she thought.

Instead, she licked her dry lips to speak.

-D-did you kill them? - She muttered and felt Gaster retract.

-No.-

-Are they… alive? - A very small, very tiny smudge of hope arose from her.

-No- He started to pace around. –If they were conscious, it could debatably be the worst kind of experience imaginable.- 

-Then… what did you do to them? - She almost jumped when she felt his cold fingers take hold of hers.

-They are, what you refuse to see. - He lifted her hands and flushed them flat against his chest.

-They’re not dead. They’re not alive. They are the threat that stitches me alive.- Taking the bait, her fingers contracted and expanded, felt the smooth texture of his shirt, she felt his muscles, his warmth, but she only cared to find the three souls that resided inside.

-Sadly, if you as much as try to disentangle one of them away, that one and the others will surely perish. I’m sorry.-

He expected tears, for the woman to collapse on the floor, even rage, but nor tears or punches came out. The girl merely hugged herself at the sound of his words. He turned around and granted her space.

His voice was very far away now, but his voice carried even with the distance.

-Your reaction is intriguing. Abnormal to what I expected. Though I cannot say I’m not relieved… I’m not very well versed on how to handle emotional outbursts.-

He had a point. Why wasn’t she in tears… or better yet, enraged? She only stood there like a blank slate. Oh…right, she remembered now. She remembered why she was devoid of any emotion.

What was the point? It wouldn’t change anything.

-If you read my note, then you know what I called you here for. – His voice still came from afar, so she ventured on cracking one eye open to look for the stretcher she was supposed to lay on.

-But before you do that, eat. I am not operating on a weak soul, too many complications. – He nudged her towards the food and her soul almost shooted out of her body. She was sure he was far away, she heard him. It was impossible, she didn’t hear him run, it was almost like he had… teleported.

-Coffee is mine, though.-

As ordered, Frisk ate with leisure the food she had apparently made for her. For his side, Gaster prepared everything around the lab, all while sipping from the coffee mug. From the corner of her eye, she watched the monster work. He was tall, even taller than Papyrus, yet he wasn’t as lanky as Pappy was, or as robust as Sans was. 

Were they created by him as some sort of experiment? Came from him, as he claimed? Would that make them his sons? They were nothing like him. Moreover, he obviously didn’t treat or saw them as any parent would.

‘I bet in his eyes, they were nothing more than livestock to herd around.’ Her sister would have said, maybe with a little “yeehaw” to add to her sarcastic comment. Frisk agreed with the imaginary persona she had created in her head.

When Gaster turned to see, the human was already making her way towards the stretcher, head low and eyes shut. Her fingers touched the fabric of the bed she knew she would be spending a lot of time on from now on.

-Shall we begin then? - The human hopped in and laid down.

-Good, good… Then, let’s begging the experiment, trial number one.-

A needle broke into her skin and thick liquid poured in. Within a couple of minutes, everything went dark, as Frisk had seen happen many times before by her own doing. The feeling was familiar, as it was the growing impotence. Maybe this time around, she wouldn’t wake up. A nasty lie, since she knew, merciful death would not come for her this time around either.

A question appeared between her fogginess. Frisk opened her lips and before senses could leave her, she found his hand. Sadly, the words never left her mouth and the question would forever be forgotten in the abyss.

If only she could have asked if he would let her die once the contract was full filled. 

 

\---------------

 

Seasons changed as months flew by and winter started to make its presence known. The air was less forgiving on the skin and the wind was just as abrasive. There was no snow, but the trees stood naked for all to see. Critters hid and others migrated to warmer, better places.

Two lonesome souls reunited finally after the mysterious disappearance of the youngest one. The older soul, Undyne, was glad. The day of the incident, before her sudden “disappearance”, she had found her unconscious with cuts and bruises, the room in disarray… dust scattered everywhere. Undyne didn’t know what to believe… she saw red and was about to finish dismantling the room herself, had not been for her sweet, precious, beautiful… now deceased girlfriend… she calmed her down and filled her in with detail everything that had happened. She looked so pale, almost like a sheet of paper. Her voice cracked but didn’t stammer like it always did. She must have been so frightened, but so brave of her to fight her impediment to clearly speak to her.

Little did she know she had been so easily deceived. 

Undyne wasted no time and started to investigate the moment she could.

Only to find days later, Alpys’s dust in the middle of her lab.

That’s when Frisk also severed all contact with Undyne. She sounded so distraught over the phone, when Undyne told her, the line went dead and that was the last thing she heard from her since.

Miserable was an understatement, but thankfully her work proved to be an acceptable distraction. She would not break down, she would not let that criminal getaway, she would make him pay and then… maybe then she would be able to sleep again. But she would not let her emotions get in the way.

Undyne watched how the pebbles dug into the knees of the human. Frisk had prayed in front of the graves of all the monsters she had felt responsible for dusting. Now, she paid her respects in front of Alphys’s tombstone. Undyne looked at everything but there.

The wind blew the hoodie out of the human and Undyne was quick to shove it back. Her anonymity concealed once more. They didn’t feel like pushing their luck.

 Her friend finally stood up after a while.

-My offer still holds up. You can move with me whenever. - But her friend only nodded, eyes trained on the ground.

-Ok… See you around. Don’t go all missing again, ‘k punk? - Her friend agreed once more with her head. It was like talking to a completely different person, no, a wall, Undyne felt ambivalent to believe it was truly Frisk she was speaking to.

-Hey, I’m serious. It’s good to see you again, Frisk. I promise you, no, I swear I will find whoever was responsible. In the name of Asgore, that motherfucker will pay. – Undyne texted something to Frisk, before giving her a spine-breaking hug and a little nuggie that fluffed her hair. The crude affection was like sour candy in her tiny body, she liked it but at the same time dispised it. To get luck, all of those conflicting emotions went unnoticed by the police officer.

-I must go back to work. I’m glad you texted and see you’re doing… descent. - She let out an awkward laugh, followed by a very uncomfortable silence.

\- Oh geez! Look at the time! Time sure flies, haha....ha....ha...Uh, take care, I better see you around soon.- Undyne bolted away from there.

Frisk watched her friend flee. Her wild red hair, tight on a ponytail, as usual, spiraled around in time with her tombstone jumping.

‘It not like I don’t want to…’ But was not allowed. It would make it even worse if she went into detail, much worse if she told she was once again living with a murderer… the one who killed their friends. The one who killed Alphys. Her eyes could only watch with frozen endeavor how the shape of her friend disappeared in the distance, cropped after layers and layers of stone tombstones.

Even though nor her or Undyne had seen him, Frisk knew he was there. She crossed her arms and started to pinch her forearms above the layers of clothes. The numerous tiny insect-like bites of the needles tended to feel itchy whenever Frisk felt anxious.

She heard the distinctive steps of the specter, crunching over the gravel and instinctively she closed her eyes once again. He fixed her hair as a parent would. He nuzzled her neck and Frisk could sense the butterfly kisses he wanted to give, but never dare to once he noticed the panic in her closed eyes. Her body repudiated him. Frisk didn’t understand him, his intentions, or motivations. Every time she was close to him, it felt as if she might crumble into a million pieces out of sheer anxiety. He must know that, because whenever she felt like breaking, he acted so fond of her, almost... loving, like her Sans would— and that sometimes broke her even more, because she didn’t know if it was truly him using Gaster as recipient or just Gaster molding her vulnerable heart to his desires—To her, he was a walking oxymoron.

Unknowingly, they were both clearly confused.

The ghostly figure held her shoulders before holding her tight against him. He engulfed them both on a thick black smoke that transported them both out of existence.

 

 

 

Undyne ::

:: It’s not your fault. ::

 

 

 

More days passed since their encounter. Frisks didn’t text or called back. By the fourth day, snow finally hit the little community and it hit with everything it had, little it needed to be considered a blizzard.

-I was under the impression that seeing your friend would have made you happy. - Gaster said without even looking up from his work, multiple hands floated above him with different pieces of equipment and instruments.

-But it seems it has only aggravated your emotional distress. - He took a sip from his freshly brewed coffee.

-Dear, could you pass the… Thank you. – Frisk watched from behind how the pieces were welded, assembled and connected perfectly. Manufactured to employ the one and only function Gaster had constructed them to do. She found it tragically poetic.

-I suppose that assumption was incorrect. Pity. Guess we will have to take it further if we want to optimize your soul efficiency. -  Since his mouth was busy with another long gulp of coffee, he lifted his hand, fingers quickly spelled what he wanted, and Frisk immediately passed the tool he requested.

-See, your soul performance has been nothing but mediocre. As observed previously on the test subjects… though I could hardly call flowers descent “test subjects”. But you…- He gave a long sigh. One of the hands floated to give her a pair of dark goggles, the moment she put them on, a sizzling sound and acid smoke started to rise from where Gaster sat, making the human nose wrinkle and eyes water despite the goggles.

-You won’t let me get better test subjects. It would be one hundred percent easier to harvest the soul of a very happy human child. Maybe two, just to be on the safe side- Gaster finally turned his head to address her, his face a frown.

\- You seem to still refuse to look at me in the eye…- He turned back.–Your reluctance to admit reality eludes me. – Two of his floating hands pushed her back before a blinding light blossomed on a very explosive manner.

-Eating healthy isn’t enough. Your soul is strong, but the quality of the inside is poor at best. I’ll admit partial fault for it. – He scrutinized his newly finished invention. In her eyes, it looked like a weapon, even though Gaster had said it was a benign creation when they started working on it fifteen hours ago. He never concealed what it was for, he never did and she didn’t care either.

-In conclusion, from now on, your focus should be in the betterment of your soul. Therefore, emotional and mental equilibrium is required.-

The human only shrank in herself as she felt him approach.

-I understand it’s hard. But you have to believe it can be done. Otherwise someone else will have to take your place and I understand that's the last thing you want... unless, you do not wish this project of ours to continue anymore.-

She shook her head and desperately mouthed the words “I do” over and over again.

-Excellent. I would have hated if all of this turned out to be a waste of time.-

-I trust you will not do anything reckless with this new found freedom. Now if you… what is it?-  The human held onto his lab coat and with her free hand, she signaled around the room.

-I do not understand. - It was Frisk's turn to frown, she lifted her hands and made use of the sign language he had so much enforced her to learn, since she rarely ever uttered a word.

-Right, I suppose not a lot of progress would be made if you stay here all the time. Though I still require of your assistance, I shall only call you when necessary and I expect you to do the same if you find yourself in any sort of trouble. Does that sound fair?-

The girl nodded.

-Good. Oh, one more thing. It is of the utmost importance. - As tall as Gaster was, he had to crouch a bit and bend over to be on Frisk’s eye level. –Do not forget my midnight coffee.-

The girl nodded once more, Gaster hummed pleased, before finally dismissing her.

Frisk walked out of the subterranean lab. They had long since cleaned it and fixed as best they could. It seemed an illogical thing to do when he could have easily moved over and work on the upper lab, but Gaster simply stated it was for security reasons, nothing less, and nothing more.

Without turning back, her brain activity was as dull as the anonymous drip of water in the hallway. While her thoughts seemed muddy to process excitement, or really understand to what extent it meant to be freed from the specter, she managed to reach her bed without incident, unlike other times. Other times she practically crawled or limped to bed, and if it had been a rather… arduous session… she had to be carried unconscious. 

She pulled her blankets up to her chin, her tired eyes hurt every time she blinked and even more to look at the dim light of outside. She couldn’t even tell if it was day or night, the place was just so dark and dull. Everything felt so empty and grim to her.

-I wanna go back…- She closed her eyes and when she was about to reach deep slumber, realization hit her like a wave of bricks.

-I can... - She stared onto the ceiling.  – I can even go now. He said it... anything to better my soul. - She jumped from the bed, but a slap of lightheadedness struck her back down, making the human sit back and slump onto the bed once more.

-Well… maybe after I have… A short… very short nap.- This time around, she didn’t even bother to arrange herself onto bed again, her brain had shut down faster than a TV on an electric storm before anything could be done.

Ever since she started to be Gaster’s “assistant”, all her energy seemed to get drained as days went by. Sleep did not come as easily, while at the same time it came at the most inopportune moments. Yet, she always found herself tired, no matter the amount of sleep. Her body always felt groggy, lazy… always hungry but unable to eat. In her depression, all she wanted to do was sleep and let the world rot for all she cared. She had given up, she might as well just be a walking skeleton.

Walking Skeleton.

Her skeleton.

‘What if I was a skeleton?’

‘why would you want to be one, my lady?’

‘I dunno… It could be interesting.’

‘i do-nut think so. I like you the way you are right now, meaty and witty.’ wink* 

‘Oh my god, Sans!’

‘there we go, that’s my girl. Show me more of that smile.’

‘Only if you keep those comments coming, Romeo.’

‘my pleasure.’

She woke up to the remembrance of that wonderful butterfly kiss. She also remembered how Grillby scolded Sans for distracting her in the job. But mainly because of his over-over-over… many over due’s tab. He was just so carefree, loving, charismatic, nothing seemed to get under his skin. Nothing until she practically stabbed him and everybody else in the back… she could have stopped it… she…

She shook her head and refused to continue that train of thought. Soon enough, she found herself tucked back in bed. Layers of blankets on top, fluffed pillows that weren’t there before appeared behind her head and curtains were open to show the shining light of the cold Sun.

That man was just so strange. And so it was the rest of her day as she left the building, once upon a time home of her now dead friend. There was no exchange between her and Gaster in any way, shape or form. Unable to contain her content, she left, carrying with her what little luggage he had brought her to subsist with.

Walking down the snowy hill proved harder than expected. She had been refused the right of freedom, thus, her health had been greatly impacted. Between all her conglomerations of issues, her stamina was one of them along with her immune system, they were just deplorable at this point. It didn't help she inadequately dressed with a thin coat that reached her thighs, baggy pants and worn boots. But, with only one bag hanging from her shoulder and her raging determination, she very slowly found her way back to her old house in secrecy with the woods.

By the time she reached the hill and was meters away from the house, the Sun started to nestle its head against the curvature of the mountains and the wind had picked up its violent unforgiving pace, despite the freezing half-dead human. Her feet were swollen from walking, all her fingers blue and stiff, her heart small as it fought for oxygen. To her dismay, the wind never stopped its angry whipping against her body, it was so cold it burned, even the snowflakes hurt. At this point, she was a walking mannequin, focused solely on the mission to get to her house. 

Rash, sudden, undigested truth was what welcomed her. The old wooden structure had been vandalized. Sprayed with slurs and threats, burned black spots harmed its walls and all sorts of trash and dangerous objects littered the property, not even the snow could cover.

She stared at it dumbfounded. Yet, tears failed to appear in her eyes.

-I’m back. - She announced to nobody, before walking up the stairs of the disheveled porch. The wood creaked under her boot and so did something else. Though this thing, didn’t creak per se, as much as it crunched, she looked down and found it to be a small bouquet of dead flowers.

Was that someone’s way of mocking her? Some sort of sick joke? Because that was not the only bouquet, there were at least four, five more she could see, all equally rotten.

Upon opening the door and entering the house, dust and exposure blew onto her face. She readied herself to find everything in disarray, destroyed, burned to ashes, but mayor was her surprise when it was not the case. It was as intact as she had left it.

-Who’s there? - A voice came from afar. Female, gentle and motherly.

-If you have come to do wrong, please, desist. Free your soul of this hatred controlling you… Frisk? - The goat monster was right behind her, the fireball in her paw illuminated the run down place and partially the face of the human.

-You look so cold, my, you feel way too cold too. These are not appropriate clothes for this extreme weather. - The motherly figure rubbed her fluffy paws up and down the thin arms of the human, her magic warming them to the point she felt like in heaven.

-Let me take care of you, you look so exhausted.- The goat gently turned her around and pulled her out the house, but the moment she set foot outside, she grabbed onto the door’s frame and whipped her head in refusal. The goat listened to her silent plea and gently smiled.

-Ok. We’ll stay, I won’t do anything you don’t want to.-

She must have gone into a trance because the last thing she remembered doing was sitting on her father’s favorite leather sofa, but now –even though she was still sitting there— the room was full of light, her feet were exposed and dipped on warm water, a blanket covered her body. Hot ribbons of fire slowly flickered inside the chimney and something delicious sizzled in the kitchen. Prompting her stomach to contract painfully.

She listened to the monster saunter from the kitchen to where she was, a cup of hot tea in her paws, the clicking of porcelain against porcelain revealed.

-We’re lucky The Core provides us with energy, huh? Otherwise, we would be colder than a brrrrberry. - Her lips twitched involuntarily.

-Icy you smiling. But, uh-oh, you still feel so cold! Maybe some chili peppers would help? - Her faint smile turned to giggles that not even her coughs could stop. The goat-monster laughed too, glad she had finally gotten a reaction out of the puny human. She appeared to be so far gone, like in another universe, so disconnected from reality that even if she had gotten her to react to her puns, Toriel noted the human’s lack of eye contact. Deliberately deciding to keep her eyes either shunned on the floor or closed.

-I will take care of you, my child. I will not let any harm come to you. - Frisk felt her furry snout kiss her forehead and her tongue flicked affectingly against it, before standing up.

Somehow with a cup of tea on her hands, Frisk looked at her distorted reflection and something wet fell inside, it was transparent, salty and strange. Frisk looked around her and all she saw and felt was warmth. She felt safe and protected.

-You must be starving. Look at you, you’re almost skin and bone! Utterly, unacceptable. - Toriel half-joked, half reprimanded from somewhere behind– Good thing I’m here to fix that. —

-I will bring dinner, I will be right back, ok? Your poor feet are still healing. - The brunette reluctantly watched her go. Without realizing, her eyes were swollen and bulging with big-fat tears that roamed her flustered face. She was being taken care of. If she had died while trying to make her way to her house, she couldn’t care less. If death had been the case, then she hoped she would never wake up from this. Everything around her just felt surreal, the sweet flavor of the tea, the food that entered her mouth was delicious– unlike before, where everything tasted bleak or like play-doh— she practically tried to inhale it, but Toriel politely deterred her from doing so.

He tears continued to roam freely, but the girl didn’t stop to sob once, almost as if they didn’t exist in her own eyes. She ate, she smiled, giggled and allowed herself to feel something. The day progressed and with bandages wrapped around her feet and fingers, the monster took her hand and helped her settle for the night.

The motherly presence padded the blankets, making sure no limb or skin poked out.

-Did you brush your teeth? - The human nodded. - Did you pee? - Frisk sensed the humor behind her tone and could not help the giggle or the coughs that escaped her lips.

It should baffle her, why Lady Toriel was being so nice to nice to her? But as burnt as her brain was, it was easier to think of all incongruences, like her convenient presence, her unconditional comfort, and love, to be part of a very well designed fraction of her imagination, a way of her brain to succor her.

-Have a good night. - Once again, the goat kissed her forehead. – I will see you tomorrow morning. - She gracefully walked towards the door.

-I would like that. - A tiny voice answered her back. Needless to say, Toriel had not expected Frisk to utter a word – aside from the occasional giggle, the human’s mind divagated someplace else if the lack of response towards external stimuli or the surprise in her eyes, when found on a different position or place, was anything to go by –

-I would very much like that, Lady Toriel... just so I know you’re really real…-She was afraid to close her eyes. Frisk didn’t want to wake up, only to find herself back at the lab. Back to that reality, she despised so much. Maybe it was selfish of her... she knew she didn't deserve it... but she craved more of this. She was hungry and wanted more of this prohibited sensations.  
Everything toxic that happened in the lab went right through her nose and stuck to her lungs. She was sick of that. He was someone that stole from the living, uncaring, all brains and no emotions. Her hands, brain and soul felt like useless bale because of him. But... just sharing this short time with Toriel, felt like breathing into the past, a time were baring her heart wasn't such a mortal thing to do.

Toriel found the statement a little odd but quickly shrugged it off.

-You will see me tomorrow that I can promise. - A smile spread on Frisk’s face, before visibly going back to a blank stare into nothingness, and that’s how the older woman reluctantly left her.

Alone, but content, even if she believed it to be a lie, conjured by her brain. She was ok with that lie.

 

 

How wrong she was the next morning.

Frisk woke to the smell of delicious food, a loving mother singing a tune as she cleaned the dusty place and a radiant Sun that actually warmed her skin.

-Good Morning~- Singsong the goat monster.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Good Morning....- Spoke Frisk with a knot in her throat. Her eyes wide open as she admired... appreciated what was in front of her. 

Everything started to make sense again. She remembered why she was doing what she was doing. Why she had endured so much pain and suffering under someone so despicable.

She was doing it to bring her son back. That was the point. That was her only life resolution.

Toriel smiled at her and Frisk smiled right back. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She forgot to bring Gaster his coffee.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story so far. This story was created out of fun, well, a fun way to practice my writing on a language I’m still not well versed. I love writing and storytelling. So please, don’t hesitate to leave a comment expressing your honest opinion. It fills me with so much joy to read.  
> Again, thank you for reading. 
> 
> Until next chapter! :D


	14. Ephemeral Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster ruins everything... again. But tries to make amends for his behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut, brought to you by Gaster being a creep (again) and very light depictions of violence.  
> Also, a little bit of backstory

 

-Oh really? Isn’t that just wonderful news. Who would have thought? - Said Gaster accommodating the home telephone on his shoulder while cleaning his hands with his handkerchief.

-I’m glad. - His gaze wandered downwards, smirk on his lips. -Oh? - His voice pretended.

-Are you sure? I wouldn’t like to impose…- He finished twisting his foot until only dust stuck to the sole of the shoe.

-Alright, If you insist. I gladly accept your offer. - He searched around for his portable vacuum.

-Sure, sure…. I will make time, I’ll be there by then, I promise. - He sucked in the dust of what used to be a sentient flower. It was still too unstable to be anything but dangerous. He already knew that, he had known since the beginning. Flowers were not a suitable test subject.

-See you in a while, good friend. Goodbye. - He hung up.

Gaster looked around the desolated subterranean lab. It was only him and the sound of whirring machines. Darkness and blinking lights stared at him back. He couldn’t suppress the nervous twitch of his fingers. The sound of silence was becoming too loud to endure. It had been like that ever since she left three days ago.

‘Bloody hell…’ He tried to ignore the heavyweight that strained his organs painfully. In the past, he wouldn’t have minded at all… but now, solitude only reminded him of the Void. Now the cold bothered him, so did enclosed and dark places. It was as if he had gone back to be the scrawny pitiful child he used to be, afraid of the dark. Hungry, living among decease and sickness, unsure if he would get to live another day. Watching how other monsters used his mother… remembering how humans had killed his father. Life was so cruel back then, it was no surprise it is recalled by history as “The dark era”.

Gaster tried to go back to work, but motivation didn’t come. He only sat there, staring at jars of dust and capsules of extracted juices of her soul. He was mesmerized by the juicy red liquids, his spectral features reflected on the glass. His mind found itself empty, no thoughts, nothing, fear had stuck to his skin like a parasite.

He huffed, irritated, and took hold of one of the capsules that held her essence.

-She didn’t even hesitate to leave. - He mulled over his own words. –Can’t blame her really, it was only natural. - He dipped his finger inside the capsule and tasted it, his face immediately twisted to one of a disgusted grimace.

-'Polar opposite of what I tasted last time. - Gaster reclined on his chair, capsule back on its place. His fingers found comfort on top of his torso and he closed his eyes, deep in thought.

Soon, his mind excitedly reminded him of the perversion he committed that night. How her essence had tasted, and how much he had missed its flavor tingling his insides.

How he had tasted her mellow heart. How he licked the delicacy and couldn’t suppress the shudder that traveled down his body. He hoped she could forgive if she remembered, but he could barely control himself, the small adventure tasted like butter-bread and the sweetest gourmet chocolate. It was beyond anything he had ever experienced in his life.

Soul play was a thing among monsters, he himself had done it before, but a human soul… her soul, could not be compared to any monster soul he had ever tasted. It was far and beyond.

Frisk for her part, laid in bed, drained and warped with pain-pills. The experiment had been rather painful that time around, it almost shattered her soul.

Angry rain showered outside in the darkness of the night. Insistent pitter-patter tapped the windows and roof. Cold beads of water ran even heavier as the rainfall became heavier. The apparition found the grey ambiance soothing as he slowly accommodated himself in bed to bite down harder and suckle once more the warm, slick juices the soul secreted. Feeling even more emboldened, he positioned himself between her legs, which twitched with each lap and nibble he gave.

He could not remember how it had ended up that way. He had carried her to her room…changed her bloodied shirt and gotten rid of her bra too, to tend her nasty injury. He was about to put some healing ointment when he decided instead to give her soul a quick check then, he just got… curious.

The girl moaned in rupturing pleasure and the soul throbbed in his mouth as it glowed even brighter. The taste had grown the tastier, even more addictive than before, he practically had to tear himself away to stop. The syrupy substance traveled down his mouth, which he licked off, not wanting one single drop to go to waste. He searched for any sign of consciousness, but the maiden seemed to still be out of it. Her face contorted once more to one of pain, once Gaster’s pleasurable administrations had stopped. Her nude chest rose and fell shakily, her modest mounds of flesh exposed to the cruel cold. Her hands were tightly balled on her covers, all the purple splotches that adorned her naked arms, visible. One of her legs had given up and rested on the mattress while the other found purchase on Gaster’s hip.

Though, the specter only had eyes for the raging thing that was in the middle of her chest, still tender and flaring. He pushed a finger in and the moment it made contact with the mushy ugly thing, she immediately bucked against him. This is what he had been doing before he got distracted.

The scalding injury pulsated gruesomely. He heard her take elaborate gulps of breath, they were strained and tense. From his coat, he produced the healing ointment he was supposed to use. It was a very ugly and sensitive injury, and since it was located right were her soul and heart was, the medicine had to be potent. Without moving from his spot, he carefully placed a generous amount on his fingers.

-My apologies, dear mäuschen. – He rubbed the medicine between his fingers and applied it on the raging injury. The response was immediate, Frisk trashed wildly and tears prickled at the corner of her eyes, even in the midst of unbearable pain her eyes didn’t open. She didn’t scream, but did let out the tiniest of gasps and yelps of unsavory discomfort.

Seeing the ointment was giving positive results, Gaster pressed down even harder, ignoring completely the silent pleas of the human. Foreseen by everybody, but him, she trashed even harder, crying out for help, begging for the pain to stop.

She tried to lift her hips but found something heavy impede her from doing so, she then tried lifting her chest but a pair of hands were holding her down too. The human fiercely pushed away from him, she punched, clawed and even managed to bite one of his fingers. Whatever pair of his floating hands was. Of course, Gaster effortlessly invocated more hands, they took hold of her fists and pinned them down by her head.

-Hush now. It will be over soon.-

Finally, the ointment full filled its purpose. Cataleptic spasms stirred her flesh and at the same time steeled her muscles. Her breathing was even more elaborate than before, but she had calmed down otherwise… the ointment did possess anesthetic properties so the patient could rest peacefully while it healed. And it did.

Eventually, Frisk laid lax and dormant once more, while her wound magically healed.

Out of pure curiosity, Gaster pulled out her soul once more, and true enough it trembled in compass with its owner. — It was an involuntary reaction, her self- preservation kicking in, but it was unable to truly do anything. — He gave it a lick and the taste was insipid, almost nonexistent. Weak.

-Interesting…- True to his nature, Gaster got curious once more.  With a thesis to prove, the wicked man went on with no thought for decency.

He kissed her cheeks, each time, coming closer and closer to the edge of her lips. When he was just above her soft lips, he felt her soul twitch in his palm. Noting that, he finally severed the inch that separated their lips. He licked her lips and with his left hand took hold of her chin to coax her lips open, and he went to explore her oral cavity with his tongue.

 The soul flipped and skip a beat. Gaster kept his assault on her mouth, all while squeezing and fumbling her soul. His fingers started to drench on honeyed red substance.

The girl heaved when she lacked oxygen. Gaster for his part was far from satiating his curiosity, he started to explore her breasts, who were cold and afraid, but perked up in interest at his affections. He pinched, twisted and bit hard one of them. Once more the girl bucked so deliciously against him. Her soul spasmed for a short moment, her red syrup dripped down her ribcage, which he happily licked cleaned.

-The taste is even greater than before…..- He hummed against her skin, as he licked downwards, following the red substance. The taste was strong, addictive… Gaster wondered how much further he could take this.

Once he reached the edge of her shorts, he gently tugged at them until they were off. Without any shame, he pushed his experienced tongue against her femininity, it was moist, dripping in arousal and wanton. Pleased, he went to tug off her panties too.

In his drowsy state of mind, he remembered thinking… for one second, free of his carnal desires.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

And just like that, he woke up from his feverish dream. His shameful memory… and a very raging hard-on. He looked at it as if he despised it.

-You’re better than this, Gaster. - Still, he lowered his hand on top of his manhood. –You’re more than an animal…- He teased his length, and feeling the faint wetness of his pre-cum, he unzipped his pants.

-You do not get carried away with such… primitive emotions…- He idly stroked his member, up and down it went, his brain quickly scavenged for ideal imagery to replace his hand for someone else’s. He thought of how it would have felt if he had taken Frisk that night, how tight her entrance would have been, squeezing his member so good, considering how small and petite she was. Her sweet voice asking him, begging him for more. Her sultry moans had been music to his ears. His dick pulsated in wanton just at the thought, it leaked even more.

But, something didn’t sink quite right with Gaster. She had been unconscious, he had practically sexually assaulted her, done those things without her knowledge. He was not that kind of monster. He refused to lower himself to that kind of filth.

So, instead, he steered his thoughts to the different monsters he had been intimate before, used solely to scratch his itch. Then, he thought of the only two he ever considered romantic partners… his arousal peaked and so did his quiet moaning. His hand pumped ever faster at the thought of them, his climax just a notch away… but inevitably, anger replaced his lust. As always, the mere thought of them ended up fowling his mood.

Navea betrayed him, founding comfort in the arms of another monster.

Merrily ran from him, after using him to her own benefit. She despised him, was afraid of him… and he gave her more reason to do so.

Love and to be loved was all he had wanted. Yet, he fell on the tormenting bliss of worshipping relationships that made a plaything out of him. Beautiful tyrants who pitilessly crushed him. Still, believing in the miracle of true love, until the very end he begged; drunken with rage and love, upon those whose love had never been for him.

\- SCHEISSE! - He punched the table and dumped everything that was on top of it, not caring for the broken glass, the scattered papers, and delicate instruments that fell. He could always fix those.

-I know better than let myself go by pesky emotions. They only cloud the mind. – Gaster said through gritted teeth and took a long breath. He reached for his handkerchief, cleaned his hand and fixed himself presentable, even if it hurt, for now, he’ll just have to ignore it. He looked around him and found himself even more entrapped than before, the Void just inches away from him, rendering him small, about to grasp him and drag him back against his will. He gasped, air no longer filling his body…it was dark, darkness kept growing, cutting deeper and deeper, swallowing everything in its path… he lacked air, he felt like dying…

He teleported out of the damn lab.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

-How is the turkey coming up, my child? - Toriel came from behind to smell the dish inside the oven. Frisk carefully pulled it out.  –Smells good, you followed my instructions to the letter! -  She petted the human’s head, a warm smile on her snout. Her paws ended up resting on her forehead and neck. Toriel made a face.

-I still think you should be in bed. Your temperature is still a little high. - The human just hunched her shoulders dismissively and fixed the mask that covered her nose and mouth. She didn’t want to cough all over the food they had made, after all.

Frisk looked around at all the food they had made. It felt like Christmas! Was it Christmas? She wasn’t sure.  She wanted to ask but didn’t trust her voice to talk yet. Her voice wasn’t important. When was the last time she had looked at the calendar anyway?

-Well, don’t overdo it, you hear? Last we want is for your fever to get worse. - Toriel spoke, while pleasantly cutting some vegetables.

-At least we were able to cure your frostbite. That was a close one, my child. You have to be more careful. - Toriel chit-chatted, but her tender voice gradually melted on deaf ears.

Frisk looked at who she wanted to call mother. Adoration was everything she felt towards the goat monster. How she had started to call her “my child”, did nothing but stir her soul with glee. Living under the same ceiling, cook together… she was loved and been taken care of. All while Toriel asked nothing in exchange. It woke something inside her… something she hasn’t felt in a long time. She was safe and happy, a complete one-eighty from the past months that were nothing but a gruesome nightmare.

She wondered... if she should try that one thing she did in pre-school once. How would Toriel react? Would she smile and laugh, as she did back then? Would she remember?

Would she get angry now if she did? Was it too soon? The anxiety was getting to her, she felt like a hamster spinning in circles, going nowhere. Maybe she shouldn’t, it was not worth the risk.

She covered the turkey, disappointed at her own cowardice. Then, a thought came to her. Something her lover used to say.

‘fuck it, just do it and see what happens.’ Granted, Sans usually said it when they were about to do something dumb, but none the less, he was right.

-Mom…- she tried and coiled in herself at the raspy sound of her own voice. When she received no response, Frisk was quick to turn to apologize, but Toriel’s stance was enough to freeze her in the spot. Her eyes were wide, her back shot straight and paws by her snout.

-What did you call me? – The monster said in disbelieve. Frisk wanted mother Earth to devour her then, her eyes shot to the floor and silently requested Gaia to grant her wish. She really was not prepared for the next words, it practically unbalanced her.

-Again… say that again. – Toriel said with a perplex, haunting look in her face, it spooked Frisk for a second. Her words stumbled, stuck on her tongue.

-Mom. - The words slipped louder from her lips, finally. Only to get suffocated by the monster’s big, soft, fluffy chest. While highly inappropriate, Frisk really wanted to know if Toriel had big breasts, or if her chest was just fluff and meat; her hands were already close, but at the last minute chose not to follow through her plan, instead, wrapping around the monster’s body.

Toriel sniffle above her. She seemed unable to control her astonishment.

-Again...- She managed between ragged breaths.

-Mum…- The voice came out muffled. It felt weird. She never thought she would live to witness this. The day she could finally say…

-I love you, mom. – And mean it. The first tears that fell down her face, were quick to be wiped. Still, the emotion was so strong, the older woman slowly started breaking down onto the floor, the tiny human still crushed in her tight embrace. 

The absence of her son was still an unrepairable evil in her heart. Time had, and felt like, would never be able to heal her wounds. She had mourned him every single day, since his disappearance. Every day she went to the place he had died, and every day she went, the shattered mother considered jumping in herself. The loss too much for her. It felt like part of her soul had been shattered alongside Asriel. 

Toriel didn't cry, but held onto Frisk very tightly, afraid to let go. Frisk knees hurt, red and angry. Still, the human found comfort in the fluff of her chest, her mind swam in the thin line of unconsciousness, her body felt weak, but she didn’t mind or felt scared, Toriel was there. She was ok.

-I’m sorry… I’m sorry… It’s just… those words…Sorry. - The monster finally let go of her viper grip and composed herself.

-I just have to accept reality as it is… but… it’s hard you know? It is really hard. - The woman rubbed her eyes. Frisk lazily nodded in agreement, even if she hadn’t completely understood what she said, she buried her face deeper in the crevice of her chest.

‘Maybe she does have boobs… fluffy boobs’ Frisk half-smiled.

-Despite my reaction… please… don’t be discouraged to call me mother… that is… if you see me that way. I would gladly adopt you. – Frisk perked up at that, despite her drowsy state. She was bemused at what she had heard. She didn’t understand where this was coming from, but she’ll be damned if she didn’t accept that.

Frisk hugged her even tighter than before. Nodding profusely, some tears of her own prickled out. She hadn’t meant it, but she couldn’t help herself. The mere thought of having Toriel as a mother, a real caring and loving mother, was enough to molten her heart in emotion. Words would never be enough to express what she felt.

-It’s a dream come true…- she whimpered.

-I’m glad. - Sadness permeated the voice from above.

The human and the monster tried to soothe the other. Their loss had brought them closer than any of them would have ever thought.

Frisk’s knees hurt too much though. She really needed to stand up, she didn’t have a robe or fur that cushioned her naked knees like Toriel –She really had to start wearing other kinds of pants other than shorts, especially in winter.— Her knees pulsated in horror, she felt that numbing sensation that would be followed by that horrible static-like sensation. She really had to stand up now.

-I can’t wade through all your tiers…- She managed between coughs. Toriel “pffft” audibly at Frisk’s pun.

-It’s tear-able I know…but you know what? I’ll try to hear all your whales. - The older woman burst in laughter. The sound was hearty and joyous if Frisk felt hot before, she now was burning. She really liked the sound of her laughter.

-You’re too sweet, Frisk. - Toriel purred from above…-Where did you learn those? They’re good. - She padded the human on the head.

-From the best…-

-Indeed he was. He was the best pun-partner. - Toriel licked her wet cheeks, in appreciation, before standing up. –How selfish of me… to break down in tears when you must be having it worse. - Frisk shook her head as she also thankfully got to stand up.

‘I’ve brought it upon myself.’ She wanted to say but pulled back at the last second.

-Oh my, you’re burning! - Toriel noted. – Come, no more helping in the kitchen. Off to your room you go. - The monster held her hands, as she escorted a reluctant human out of the kitchen.

-But I’m not tired…- She whined like a five-year-old, her covered feet dragged along anyway. She really didn’t have the energy to fight back and Toriel knew it.

-I want to stay…please? - She pleaded between coughs, which her… mother… covered with the mask.

-I don’t know…-

-Pretty, please? - Maybe she was too old for that, but she applied the old trusty “puppy eyes” to have her way.

-That hasn’t worked ever since I turned one hundred, it won’t work now. - The little puppy coughed sad sounds. Her mother sighed.

-But… I still do appreciate the sentiment behind it. - The puppy made happy coughing sounds.

-First things first, some medicine for that awful cough of yours.-

The fever did not impede the young woman to do a little celebratory bounce as she sat down by the table. Though it was short-lived, due to the ringing of her front door’s bell.

-Oh my, is it so late already? - The monster looked at the clock in the wall. –My, it is. He sure is very punctual.-

‘He?’

From the dining table, Frisk pulled at Toriel’s robe, her query in her face.

-Do not fret, is someone you know. - Her mother smiled and went to answer the now quiet door. Frisk limited herself to observe from the table, her chin resting against her forearms.

Frisk’s head eventually sunk in the comfort of her arms, she closed her eyes and idly enjoyed the delicious smell of the food that floated around her. She felt warm, safe.

The door clicked shut, but that was all she could make out in her weakened state. It didn’t matter, mother was there. She would be fine.

She heard step coming closer, the creaking of the wood announced their proximity. Whoever they were murmured to themselves, careful to not disrupt the human.

They exchanged more words among them, more creaking and then, silence.

Frisk felt long fingers brush her hair, which prompted her to giggle at the tender touch. She pushed more against them, to feel more of those fingers scratch and pet her scalp. Mother was so caring. She felt mother lift her face and her icy lips kiss her forehead. Frisk snuggled against her firm broad chest, mother was safety. She heard her purr, guttural and silvery, Frisk couldn’t help but snuggle further against her.

Mother smelled different though, not like roses and spices. The human smelled her mother’s naked neck and she confirmed it, her mother now smelled of a strong cologne. Fragrant, woody and floral. Like, rosemary and Cyprus… odd. She buried her nose even deeper in the crook of her neck. She found she liked this new scent more than the floral one her mother tended to smell like. It attracted her, lulled her head to a deeper state of tranquility. This scent reminded her of the woods, untamed and wild, fresh, free and dangerous… enigmatic.

Though it lacked tenderness and warmth. It didn’t suit her mother at all. Frisk though the fragrance was more suitable to a man.

…

Frisk eyes flew open and to her horror, she did not see her mother. Her shock was so capital, it send her straight to the ground, scrambling away from those pristine shoes she had come to memorize up to their minute detail.

The ghostly apparition chuckled.

-Oh dear, child!? Are you alright? - Toriel came barreling up to her, a blanket folded in one arm.

Frisk didn’t speak or look at her real mother. She kept looking at the apparition’s shoes as she stood.

-Gaster, what happened? - But the ghostly figure couldn’t hold his amusement anymore, he barked a hearty laugh. Something none of the woman in the room deemed him capable of. He laughed and laughed until he could no more.

-What’s so funny? -Toriel glared.

-My…ahem…my sincerest apologies, madam. But, I see what you mean, little Frisk here is really sick.-

The human clung to her mother as she coughed out her indignation.

-Oh, my child, your fever has gotten worse. Doctor, I assume you possess any of your miraculous medicine with you?-

-When have I ever not carried medicine on me?-

-Right. I’ve never seen you without them on the short time we’ve met.-

-It’s been months, madam.-

-That is nothing to us, monsters. - She cuddled her young human.

-True. - From inside his coat, he conjured a small vial. –As you know her soul is very weak, so we don’t want to give her anything too strong. - Toriel nodded and took the vial.

-Frisk, are you awake? - The human nodded, eyes still shut. – If you can, I need you to drink this. It will make you feel better.-

‘Oh, I’m sure…’

Frisk drank, and as she drank her irritation grew and grew. She really didn’t want Gaster to be in her house. She didn’t want to see him or be near him. His presence as he sat comfortably across from her, annoyed her like nothing ever had in her entire life. The way he crossed his long legs annoyed her, his breathing too, his stupid hands also! Everything about Gaster was irritating.

She could feel the medicine do its thing in her body, soothing her fever, but not quite getting rid of her sickness on its entirety. She hugged the blanket Toriel had draped over her.

‘Why is he here?’ Her face scrunched up in frustration. She didn’t understand, she didn’t get him. Why he does what he does.

Her platter of food was placed in front of her, as did Gaster’s and later on, Toriel’s. Her mother’s food smelled so good, it was enough to interrupt her train of thought.

She opened her mouth to thank her mother.

-I’m sorry I didn’t tell you ahead of time about Dc. Gaster coming over, I should have. I’m terribly sorry, my child. Will you able to forgive this old goat?-

Frisk gaped, her eyes finally on her mother. She comically shook her head.

-I understand I’m not her favorite, monster. I’ve not been very sympathetic to her emotional state, all I’ve done is treat her weakened soul since Alphys called for me. What a terrible doctor I’ve been.-

‘Is that what you told, mom?’

Frisk’s face scrunched up in anger, but her eyes still didn’t have the courage to look at his smug dumb face.

-It is evident you lack social awareness, doctor. But I don’t think you are completely oblivious of it. After all, if it hadn’t been for you, I wouldn’t be with Frisk right now. - Toriel nuzzled a very shocked Frisk.

‘He…did what?!’

-It is true my child. He will never admit it, but Gaster has become a prominent figure in this town in such a short time. It’s like he never rests! - Her mother laughed.

-All I ask for is a cup of coffee. - He chuckled.

Frisk vision traveled from his plate to his intertwined hands.

-He’s been rather vocal about protecting not only your house, but also your honor. He has swayed a lot of monsters already. It’s unbelievable. Some even have left flowers for you.- They kept eating the delicious meal, except for Frisk, who barely lifted her fork.

‘Why?’

Her eyes wandered to his torso. It was covered on a white wool long-sleeve shirt and a black jacket. Frisk wondered for a second if it was as soft as it looked.

-You flatter me too much. Allow me to do the same. Here, for you, madam. - Frisk smelled the potent fragrance of flowers.

Frisk’s mind stuttered.

‘He brought flowers!?’

-My, what a gentleman. How did you know I liked these?-

-I had a hunch, you could say.-

‘I bet you spied on her or something…’

-Though, I don’t think I deserve to take the credit. I merely asked of you to check out the house for any invaders, since I found myself too busy. My job is very demanding of my time.-

Toriel delighted her nose in the aroma of the flowers. She spared Gaster a cheeky look.

-Flattery won’t get you anywhere. You still suck, when it comes to being empathetic. Your performance is very poor. - Toriel chuckled passively, but Frisk for her part could not hide her mocking laughter. The words Toriel used, were on point.

-I would say, mediocre. - Frisk said without thinking, between laughter. A piece of her jam traveled to her lung instead of her stomach, but she did not care. The irony was too good. Her mother rubbed circles on her back once she calmed down.

-Frisk, agrees. – Toriel smiled innocently.

Gaster scoffed at Toriel’s remark. Lips on his water.

-I believe I possess the exact and necessary amount of empathy. Honestly, more monsters should follow my philosophy. Rationality is always better than irrational, troublesome emotions. - He tried to defend, but even Frisk without looking could tell he was getting revved up. Clearly not used to be disrespected.

-Riiiiight. - Frisk and Toriel looked at each other with skepticism. Her mother continued. -So, I assume your creations are selling well overseas?-

-I don’t want to sound ostentatious. But, yes. Monsters and humans seem to enjoy my creations.-

‘Oh… so that’s what all those inventions were for. Business.’

-You must earn a lot of money, then.-

-I do.-Gaster dryly said, mouth full.

-So?-

-So? …what?- He swallowed.

-Do you plan on doing anything with it? Got anything special in mind, maybe a dream?-

Gaster remained silent, and to Frisk that was rather strange. Gaster always had an answer for everything. His voice stuck to his throat and he tried multiple times to form a sentence, but none that made sense came out.

-I don’t. - Was finally his answer. Even he was astonished to how weak his voice came out. The value of money never went beyond necessities. Materials, ingredients, and things he needed. Money was to, for, from work. He never aspired for more than that.

-Well… why don’t you think about it, while I put these wonderful flowers in a safe place, hm? I believe I saw the perfect vase somewhere in the hallway.-

-I suppose a dream could come true if you were part of it, madam.-

‘Wait… WHAT!?’

‘Is Gaster flirting with mom?!, Oh hell no!'

Her mother laughed and pated his shoulder, before exiting the kitchen.

 -What’s the matter? You look like you swallowed a needle. – He teased.

-She’s married! - Frisk practically growled.

-Didn’t you know? She and Asgore are having a time out.-

‘What!?’

-Thought I told you. Oh well. She has been living at the edge of the woods, by the ruins ever since. Her choice. -  He finished his plate and pushed it away.

-I’m stuffed. Toriel’s food has gotten so much better in the last couple of centuries. –

Frisk chose to ignore him, eating her own food as fast as she could. She could not wait to go to her room.

-I wonder where else she had gotten better at…- He didn’t see it coming.

A fork stabbed the table, right in the middle of his hand. He was lucky he had holes in them. Otherwise… it would have really hurt.

-Interesting. Say, did you do it knowing it wouldn’t do anything, to send a message? Or you genuinely forgot about the holes in my hands? - He was taunting her.

-Say… you want to hurt me? - His pulled his body over the table, his face close to hers.

She really didn’t want him there. She wanted him out. Gone. Far away from her and Toriel.

He was just like her parents… just like Chara.

-Back to silent treatment, I see… Guess that means I’m allowed to do as I please, then. - He pulled the fork back and tossed it towards Frisk.

-How disappointing. - He reclined back on the old wooden chair.

-I’m back!-

-We were starting to miss you, süsse.-

-Süsse? -Toriel sat back down. – Oh my, both of you have finished your food. Would you like more?-

-I’m good, thank you.-

-Frisk?-

-Frisk?-

-Are you feeling sick again?-

-Gaster, did you do something?-

-Only what’s necessary. -Gaster shrugged, uninterested.

-Bullshit! - Frisk stood from the table. –Have any idea how many times I’ve heard that!? BUL-SHIT!-

-I’m so DONE! - Frisk picked up a plate as lifted it up her head, ready to throw.

-CHILD! What are you doing?!- Toriel stood from the table, ready to stop Frisk, but Gaster took hold of her first. When Toriel turned to see, he had a face-splitting grin on his face.

-What are you going to do about it, Frisk? Tell me. - The woman clenched the plate harder.

-Frisk, this is not you! - Frisk looked at her mother. –Put the plate down, there is never a need to get violent. No matter what. -She shook her way out of Gaster’s grasp.

-Even through everything you have gone through, your ways have not changed. You’re still as gentle as ever. – Her mother pleaded. –I know so, you’re a wonderful child. Don’t let anything corrupt that.-

-You… Why you don’t hate me? - Her voice came hot, her throat hurt and she felt her nose so dry it might bleed.

-Of course not, my child. – Toriel exhaled, a little relieved. –I would never do such a thing.-

-Why… not? Everything is my fault…- Blinking started to hurt. – All those monsters…my friends… my first love… your son…- Her vision was bleak and hazy, the tears burned.

-I can’t do anything right… If only… If only I had died back then… - Back then when Gaster had killed her friends, back then when Sans had evaporated her, back then in her showdown with Chara… back all those times her parents tried to do so.

-Why… why do I get to live? - Her hand landed on her chest, it burned the most, compared to everything else, and it scorched her from within. – I want to die. Just… let me die. I don’t want to live anymore- With so much water covering her eyes, she decided to better close them. Her palms smacked painfully against her face. She saw red coming from her but didn’t care, her soul could split to smithereens for all she cared.

She would reset back to life anyway.

Her soul bloated, shining even brighter, it burned, it hurt… it was hell. She just wanted all of these feeling to go away. She wanted to cease to exist, to not feel anything, to be forgotten, erased from this Earth… but the gentle kiss of a Queen she felt instead. Not on her lips, or her forehead, but her soul. It was tender, soft and loving, she felt how it wanted nothing else but protect her – even from herself— as any mother would.

-Open your eyes, my child. Look at me - Her chosen mother spoke softly.

But she only shook her head.

-Look at me. - Toriel tried once again, just as kind.

But she refused once more. 

It hurt to see.

-Talk to me. - Her palms rested on her cheeks.

But Frisk bit her lip so hard it bruised.

Talking only brought problems.

-Please… don’t shut me out.-

Her soul scrunched. Being vulnerable only made everything worst. Feeling was a disease.

-I won’t go anywhere…- Frisk couldn’t see, but felt the rest of her mother’s crushing strength, hugging her tightly.

-You’re a wonderful child. - Her snout nuzzled her head. –Truly, marvelous. - Toriel praised her in such a way it reminded her to Papyrus.

-Tell me, child. What is it that you truly want in life? – She felt how Toriel took hold of her spiky-arrhythmic soul, gently guiding it back to her chest.

-You have desires do you not? - Her soul gently bumped against her, silently requesting entry.

-You do… you’re a living creature. And such wishes will never be easy to accomplish. - The soul uselessly bumped, but could not enter.

-Life will never give you anything you cannot handle.-

Frisk arched a brow at that, incredulous.

-I never said it would be fair or easy… but it is true. At the end… it all depends on you.-

Her paw pressed against her soul, which resisted to go in.

-You can sever it. End it all… or you can choose to go on and fight to make something out of your life… after all… is yours, no one else is to choose.-

-But you have to start by accepting yourself… and more importantly… accepting life as it is. Raw and cruel… but can be just as wonderful.-

The soul slowly shimmed inside, wriggling in her ribcage. Very poignantly, the human opened her eyes to watch the dark world around her, fireballs eerily floated around. Apparently, the light bulbs had gone out.

-Mom…- Her little fingers brushed the monster’s burnt fur. Before she could speak once more, Toriel liked her face clean, her smile ever so gentle.

-I’m alright. - Her mother kissed her button nose.

-But I hurt you…- Her forehead gently rubbed against her mother.

-These injuries will go away…- She kissed her forehead.

The wood adjacent to them creaked, and reflexively Frisk closed her eyes. She could not accept him yet. She didn’t feel ready.

-Fascinating. I knew only you would be able to stabilize her soul if this were to happen.-

-That’s what all was about?! Is this what you have been putting my child through!? No wonder she isn’t very fond of you. – Toriel snarled, her eyes fiery. –This is utterly unacceptable, Gaster.-

-It’s not like she didn’t know what she was getting herself into. It’s not like I forced her, or beat her into it. She willingly accepted to be treated by me.-

-Still, that doesn’t give you the right to abuse your power and treat her as you please.-

-But, it does. Whoever allows being whipped, deserves to be whipped. - He said it with a straight face as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. All Frisk knew was that her mother didn’t share his point of view, she was pissed now. Fireballs were summoned.

-I want you out of this house, this instant.-

-Or what? You will kill me?-

-No. But I will make really sure you can never open that mouth of yours or walk. Whichever I get to burn first.-

-I wouldn’t recommend it, madam.-

-I’ll say it one last time. Out. Of. This. House. Now”-

Gaster ignored her thread, though. His attention back to Frisk.

-You know, you have the power to stop this.-

-She certainly does not! - Toriel shoved her behind her and spoke gently at her. –Do not fear, my child. I will protect you. - Frisk didn’t know what to do. She certainly didn’t want this to happen. She only clung to her mother’s robe in fear and confusion, her head dizzy.

-She can. She has to learn to be strong on her own. - He tried to get closer, but a fireball that barely missed his head by an inch stopped him.

-Next time I will not miss. This is my child and I will not allow you to touch her! - She summoned even more fireballs that floated around them, like a shield.

-Projecting much, Toriel? - He sneered, and she had enough. Fireballs came crashing down on him, one after the other in a rapid hurricane of fire that burned the floor and expanded around the room. Luckily there was no textiles or anything that got caught on fire.

-MOM! NO! THAT’S ENOUGH, NO MORE! - Frisk pulled Toriel back and she stopped.

-Oh dear… Frisk, are you…-

A flash of purple struck her mother.

 

THUD!*

 

Frisk felt her heart sank to the floor.

Toriel laid on the floor, unmoving.

-W-what… d-did you do?-

-She’s a grieving mother, Frisk. - Gaster fixed his jacked. Not a single scratch on him. –Are you really ok with being a mere surrogate of what she lost? It only does more damage than good, you should know.-

-Mom? -Nothing. She slumped on the floor, trying to move her mother.

-Mom? - Nothing.

-How disappointing. - Gaster crept closer to her.

-SHUT UP!!!!!!!- Frisk stood and grabbed the first plate she saw and crashed it straight on his face. He bled from that, and before he could even recover, glasses shattered against his body one by one.

-I HATE YOU!!!!! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!!!!!!- Frisk didn’t give him a chance to recover. She grabbed a fork and repeatedly stabbed his shoulders until they both fell on the floor.

Icky, sticky pain, vined around and burned her brain. The human was doomed to relive the same cycle over and over again, even though she had become tired of it. She only wanted peace. She hated the feeling that wrapped around her gut, the adrenaline that gave her the strength to kill, the hatred that enveloped her body. She hated all of it.

He grunted with each stab on his shoulders and each punch delivered on his gut. Blood spilled from his mouth and some landed on the human’s face. The creature kept smiling though as if it didn’t affect him at all. He let her have her way with him. She punched and stabbed his shoulders, screaming and wailing in pure agony, until exhaustion finally took its toll on her body. Her adrenaline drained and her fever returned, higher than before. She was running so hot, Gaster could practically see her hot puffs of air when she exhaled.

-How did it feel like?-

-Horrible…I… I don’t want to do this… I never…never…want to…- She wept from above. Her tears landed on his bloodied face. In truth, her response surprised him.

-Why? – She hiccupped and hyperventilated instead. Unsure of what else to do, he wrapped his arms around her, attempting to soothe her. -Why? I don’t understand… Why are you so fixed up in not…- Her hands covered his mouth.

-Shut up…-She was so tired. She rested her forehead above his, if it hadn’t been for her hands, she was sure their lips would be touching.

-I hate this… all of this…- She wept. –I hate violence… I hate…well, HATE! - She opened her eyes. She finally looked at him. Sadness cascaded from those honey orbs.

-I can’t take this anymore… there’s only so much a living thing can take…-

She was finally looking at him in the eye, it was the first time he had gotten to see such beautiful eyes from so close. But… he didn’t like how they were looking at him. As if he was the last thing they wanted to see. He unintentionally pressed her tighter against him. He didn’t like it one bit. It was the same look as…

-I hate what my life has become… You know it! And is like you don’t even care…- She was burning. –What am I saying? Of course you don’t…-

Odd. His soul suddenly felt strange. Strangled by her sour words. His pride felt insulted.

He didn’t understand, he thought he was doing the right procedures to optimize the results of the soul. Was he missing something? Impossible, he had done very extensive research with no rest... ah, maybe that was his fault. Science does not know such a word as “impossible”. He had to consider every possibility, even if it meant he had missed something from all his research.

With the help of his extra hands, they liberated his mouth. Frisk in her hazy, weak state barely moved away.

-What is it that you want me to do? - The words barely registered in her ear, but finally, she understood.

-Listen to me… think of me…be more… considerate? - Frisk slurred out her words.

Gaster hummed in agreement. He could do that. Even though he considered himself very considerate. After all, there were hundreds of things he could do behind her back that she wouldn’t like. But he didn’t.

-What else is it that you want? - His hands roamed her back, soothing the human even further.

-I don’t know… I… I want… to have control of my life… I don’t want to feel like this anymore… I don’t want…. Violence… I don’t want to live like this anymore! – Her sudden burst made her loose equilibrium. Her head banged against his, making both let out a painful hiss. More salty tears landed and burned his cuts. But he remained as calm as ever.

-What are you going to do about it then? - Frisk lifted up and sat on his stomach. Gaster found he missed the warmth her proximity brought.

-I…- She looked at him, then at the corpse of her mother. She proceeded to lift her fork. – Guess, I’ll try for the twenty-first time…-

-NEIN, NEIN, NEIN! WEAK! - He smacked the fork away. –Now you listen here, missy. - He also sat but made sure to keep her from falling over. He… liked her weight on top of him, also she looked like she might faint at any second now.

-I didn’t do all of this so you can throw it all away like nothing.-

-You killed MOM! I have nothing to go on! The whole idea of all of this was to bring back her son! You’re so cruel…- She broke in tears again.

-She’s not dead! - He barked out. He really couldn’t take crying. -I just put her to sleep… that’s all. –

-She’s not? - Hopefulness arouse.

-Of course not…- He rubbed her back. –I’m not one of breaking a deal. See? She’s breathing… Here, I’ll teleport her to her room, if it makes you feel better. –

Her sobbing ceased, but when he went to see the lithe human, she started smacking his chest.

-DON’T SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!- She puffed in pure indignation. –I WAS SO SCARED! To think I had lost someone else I cared about… You’re unbelievable! - Unable to control her balance, she almost fell backwards, but Gaster was quick to pick her up.

-If I “kill” you get angry, if I don’t you get angry too… you’re the unbelievable one.-

-Don’t do that ever again…- She held onto his forearms to keep herself from falling. – No more. Please. You hear?-

-I’m listening. - His floating hands brushed her strands of hair, coaxing her to lean against him, once more. – I will try to not do so again.-

-You better not…- Her eyes started to drift close.

-Or what? - He tested.

-I’ll stop you. I will not allow you to hurt anybody else. -Gaster raised a brow, his interest peaking.

-How?-

-I don’t know yet… but I will.-Frisk yawned against him.

-It’s a start I guess.-

-Hm? - She finally closed her eyes. She inhaled once more his fragrance. Unsurprisingly, it wasn’t there anymore, all there was, was the iron smell of blood.

-Your determination, what defines your soul… it’s coming back. - He gave her a gentle smile.

-Oh. -Was all she said.

-Hmm…Your shirt… is as soft as it seems…- Her fingers curled above his chest and pawed aimlessly.–Too bad is ruined now…-

-Who’s fault do you think that is? – He retorted, but a tiny chuckle was all the response he received, then, a snore.

Gaster’s face was flushed pure red. How impertinent of her to touch him like that and then immediately fall asleep.

 

…

…

…

 

He had liked the tender touch.

-You’re too nice…. - He kissed the top of her head.

Gaster rummaged through the portal inside his coat and searched for healing pills and ate one of them. Once he felt the pill doing effect, he got ready to teleport; black smoke surrounded them both and they disappeared.

Things had not turned out as he had envisioned, but this new outcome was… acceptable—Gaster thought as he lowered her body— He considered teleporting back to the lab to continue working, but… he looked at her. He looked at the kindly moon shining high above, silently wondering what he would choose to do.

Indulge or work?

-Can’t hurt to do it…just once. - He gulped as he took off his jacket and pulled off his ruined shirt. It would be too troublesome if he left it on… bloody sheets, dried blood on him, on Frisk probably. It was an unnecessary headache.

Gaster gently kicked off his shoes. The bed creaked loudly under his weight as he slowly and carefully positioned himself behind his sleeping maiden. He was so tall, he didn’t quite fit in the small bed, his feet even jutted out of the bed. Not to mention, it was cold and her covers weren’t long enough to cover his whole body, so he opted to pull her against him, chest to back, so he could spoon the much smaller human and have his body fully covered.

She was so warm, her body the right size for him, he pulled her ever closer to him.

He had missed this… company. It felt strange, but not unwelcome.

The blackness of the room didn’t bother him. He felt at ease. The Void could not touch him. He was safe. The souls inside him finally stopped stirring inside. Back to their dormant state.

His chest didn't hurt anymore and made a mental note to do something about them, before they got out of his control.

Slowly, his eyelids started to grow heavy, and when the clock ticked 10, he was finally fast asleep. Cozy, sheltered and snuggled up to the human he had become attached to.

He wished he knew why. But his brain always failed him to give him a satisfactory rational answer.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are they conscious?  
> Are they trying to get out?  
> ...  
> Will Gaster stop being a creep?  
> I wonder what Undyne would think of this.


	15. Porcupine Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When adults act like children, bad things happen.  
> When unfeeling creatures act without understanding, bad things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a little bit more lighthearted compared to the last one.

 

An explosion woke her up.

Frisk jolted from her the bed as more explosions followed. They were coming from outside the house. She looked out her window and saw Gaster and Toriel. She was throwing fireball after fireball, some that sizzled and when thrown exploded in thousands of burning fire-needles. Gaster easily diverted them. Multiple hands floated around, the holes in the middle absorbed the attacks to never be seen pass through. The fire that did pass through was blocked by roads of bones.

She cowered in bed. But something kept nagging her. Something Gaster had said, something about her having the power. The ability to stop them.

She had to do something. Though she couldn’t just barge in. She had to be smart. Rapidly she picked up the first coat she saw and hastily shoved the first pair of boots she saw laying around. They were not the same pair, both were a pair of right boots. It felt uncomfortable, but she still sprinted towards the front door, almost slipping twice along the way.

Frisk pushed so hard she almost flew out the door and landed face first on her porch.

 

 Meanwhile...

-And here I thought you hated fights. - Gaster deflected the last of her fireballs.

-I won’t let you hurt my child anymore!-

 -Oh, please, Toriel. You barely acknowledged her in the past. Now, you want to play mother and advocate for a human you barely know? - Snow was starting to seep into his shoes and the wind was starting to bother him too. He really wanted to go back inside.

-She’s a child still and she's not a stranger to me!-

-Whatever you say. - He shrugged. – Can we go back inside? I’ll hear your bleats then.-

Gaster dodged a wave of fireballs. "Grieve can be a powerful foe to fight" He thought.

-Careful with those, you might hurt somebody. - More fireballs came his way, when a tiny human stepped in the way, the fireballs missed her by sheer luck. Which scared the ghost out of Toriel.

-YOU TWO STOP THIS INSTANT!-

Gaster smiled and Toriel frowned after her mini heart-attack had passed.

-You two are acting like immature children! – The human accused. –Mom… you have always been a monster of dialogue… not one of violence.- Frisk looked at her, and Toriel immediately bit her lip in guilt.

-And you Gaster. You always gloat about your superior intellect or whatever… but it seems all you know to do is bully people onto your side. – She accused, without looking at him. Gaster put a hand over his chest, in feigned offense.

-Now. I want you two to come inside, have a sit and have a civilized conversation as if you were thinking rational beings. Am I being, clear? - She put her foot down, her finger pointing towards the old house.

The adults looked at each other and slowly nodded in agreement.

-Good. Now, come inside, I’m freezing out here! - The human walked towards the house cowboy style. The sea of snow covered her up to her knees.

“Maybe you wouldn’t be as cold if you wore actual pants in the middle of winter” Both monsters thought.

 

 

 

\---------------

 

 

 

The house felt cold, despite the fireplace at full blast. The tea was bitter and the adults that sat on opposite extremes of the kitchen table made it even worse. Frisk sat in the middle, working as an intermediary.

-So…Doctor…- the words came out like splinters in each syllable. –Why don’t you tell Frisk here, what you told me?-

-Sure, Toriel. – Venom teemed his own words. – Frisk. I have decided to move in with you.-

The young woman spat out the tea she was drinking. Toriel crossed her arms, her expression in pompous victory, which Gaster scoffed at.

-I need a place. I can’t keep staying in Alphys’s lab… it’s illegal. Her will left everything to someone called, Undyne, which has made very clear she wants my buttocks out of the house. –

Frisk had an unreadable expression in her face. Yet, she still made no eye contact with the specter.

‘Buttocks….’ Her brain snickered and wheezed, making her lips quiver and almost crack a smile. But she contained herself.

Gaster leaned towards her and whispered to her ear. – Even though technically is, was my house, but… you know… the whole “falling onto my creation” and erasing myself from existence thing.- He leaned back.

-Hey! That’s cheating, no whispering on the table, your Viper! -Toriel snarled.

-Viper? Excuse you?-

-That’s the kind of monster you resemble!-

-Lady, I’m starting to think you have a serious case of myopia.-

Frisk wanted to comment but kept quiet. The way Gaster had addressed Toriel as “Lady” while visibly exasperated, reminded her a lot of Sans. His favorite pet name for her was “my lady”, but whenever they argued, he would just call her “lady”. Then, by her name, if he was really angry and lastly, teleport somewhere else to explode, before coming back to whatever fight they were having.

She dearly missed him.

Frisk raised her hand. Before their contest of insults could continue.

-Why don’t you buy your own house? You’re loaded in money, right? You can always teleport here so… I don’t see why you have to stay here.-

Gaster gave her a look. As if it was the stupidest thing she could have said.

Toriel gave him a snarky look. Thinking she had won the argument. He only sighed.

-Ok… I’ll bite, let me put it simple.-

Both women were attentive.

-How else are you going to pay for this house? - He intertwined his hands. – For what I was able to recollect, your sister was the one that paid the bills… killing monsters as an assassin… but she paid for them.-

-I can…uh….-

-What? Get a job in town? - He let out a fake chuckle that resembled pity. – You would have better luck finding an echo- flower in the middle of a desert.-

-It is true that I have swayed some monsters onto not hating you… but there are quite a few still that want to skin you alive. Therefore, those who choose to take you in for work would be at the risk of getting attacked.-

Frisk lowered her head.

-Gaster, that’s enough.-

-What? Enough truth? - He looked at the human again. – The Queen can’t help you, Frisk. She no longer lives under the influence of the King. Do you think her meager teacher salary will support you both? I doubt it.-

-I still have my own business, shipping medicinal herbs overseas. - Toriel tried to defend.

-Oh, yes, that. - He rolled his eyes. - That was financed by your husband. You don’t even want to talk to him, so that goes out the window.-

Toriel was taken at back, words stuck in her mouth.

-So, are we done here? Or is not enough reason for me to get a place to legally stay at? Keep an eye on Frisk’s healing process. I can provide with any other necessities around the house and protection in case of an attack. Not to mention, Toriel won’t have a monetary burden, as she gets to keep not seeing her husband for whatever reason.-

-You know why I don’t want to see Asgore!-

-Oh, yes I do. I just find it an abortion of reason.- He cleaned some invisible dirt from his new suit.

-Have you always being this crude?-

-I’m only this crude when crazy ladies decide to use their fire magic to explode the coffee jar in my hand and the coffee mug I was drinking from, AAAAND!- He rose from the table, finger accusatory- Then man-handle me out of the house!-

-Excuse me? I only threw you out of the house, because you squirted coffee in my face! From. Your. Mouth! – Toriel also stood, her paw pointing back at him.

-Trust me, it was undignifying, even for me. You’re lucky none got on my suit.-

-Are you being serious???!!!!-

-Please… let’s not divert from the conversation…- Frisk massaged her temple. It simply was way too early for this.

-Can you believe it? - He raised his hands in exasperation, his attention on Frisk. - A marriage that has lasted more than a century, thrown to the toilet, because she can’t handle her husband’s angry outbursts.-

-It has nothing to do with his outbursts. It’s to who he has decided to take out his outbursts on! - She pleaded with her look for Frisk’s attention.

-He's taking it on innocent humans… He’s become resentful…blinded with hate. I saw it with my own eyes- She covered her mouth at the remembrance. –How ….those three humans were killed…-

-They were criminals in hiding… they were not that innocent. - Gaster deadpanned.

-Shut up. - She glared, before going back to Frisk. –They may have been felons, but that doesn’t mean they should have died that way. It doesn’t mean he had the right to kille them… especially the way he did…-

-D…did you see him… do it?-

-I saw him leaving the scene... he left the bodies there… He allowed it to happen. - Toriel hugged herself. -It won’t stop there… Humans, they are starting to retaliate already. Do you have any idea what his reckless behavior is doing to the human/ monster relations?-

Gaster huffed.

-And yet here you are, thinking you can’t put a stop to that.- Gaster crossed his arms over his chest. -You're making it easier for anyone to manipulate him if you ask me.-

-I can’t! He’s too far gone in his madness for me to break through… ever since Asriel…-

-It’s cute that you think the only cause of his “madness” it’s because of Asriel.-

-I know it isn’t… I know there’s so much more to it than that… things he hasn’t told me… but he isn’t the monster I fell in love with… He… I… It’s just…-

-You’re scared. – Frisk asserted. Her voice a thin line of thought -Y-you feel powerless because… you still love him and don’t want to hurt him…yet, you feel is wrong to still love him.- Her mouth closed and realizing both adults were staring at her, she cowered embarrassed.

-I call it being selfish and resentful, but yeah…fear, let’s go with that. -

Toriel gaped, a lump had formed in her throat. How had the conversation gravitated towards her? It was supposed to be about Gaster’s immoral behavior.

-I… It appears we have addressed what we were supposed to address…- Toriel pivoted, pushed the chair back in and looked at Frisk– Guess Gaster will be staying here then. If you don’t mind, I will stay too, my child, only to ensure your safety. Though, I will need to retrieve more of my personal stuff from my house.-

Frisk nodded. Relieved, her mother would not be leaving, it truly made her feel better. Otherwise, she would have been incredibly uncomfortable living in her own house.

Though, Toriel had been sleeping on the sofa-bed the last couple of days… she felt guilty. For obvious reasons, Toriel would not sleep on the room of the person that killed her youngling. It must be mentally tiring already to even be near, hell, live on the house were many murders had happened, only to take care of Frisk. She had been living under the same roof as the person that killed her one and only child. She had hurt her enough with her selfishness.

Frisk gulped.

Maybe she could move to Toriel’s home instead.

Her house had never felt like home anyway. If walls could talk, they would relate gruesome tales of horror and abuse.  This wasn’t a house for neither of them to stay at.

Yes, maybe moving with Toriel was the best thing. Gaster could stay at her house. She didn’t care…. It wasn’t like it was hers and Chara’s house… were good things had also happened… were they had shared good moments too. There may not be many, but every single good memory she had inside the house was because of Chara. She had never left her side.

The memories were still overwhelming and painful. Frisk really wanted to conserve every room as it was, even if she could barely stand in the doorframe without lurching back in pain. Her soul pointy and filled with sharp edges, cutting her deep. She could barely imagine how it would be to open her parent’s room. It hasn’t even been unlocked ever since they died.

Still, she didn’t want anything to happen to those rooms. Especially her sister’s room. It was all she had to remember her by. Frisk felt that if she were to leave… she would be abandoning her sister…

Her mother picked up her heavy coat and started putting on her boots.

Gaster would most definitely desecrate those rooms. Turn them into labs, research rooms or something.

If she stayed, she would have to give up one room or the other. She wasn’t ready for that. Frisk panicked, she looked at Gaster’s shoes, right behind her, and wondered if he had foreseen her having this moral dilemma. It wasn’t a stretch… it was just who he was.

He knew he would get things to go his way, one way or another. He didn’t need to yell, hit or threaten. And that scared her… because she knew the feeling very well. The feeling of being afraid... used, powerless and abused. Though, this time around, she wouldn’t even see it coming, because he would be there to choose, control and shape everything. Like cattle gently being guided towards the slaughterhouse.

He was truly despicable.

-It looks like you have finally realized. - His voice came from above.

-Go on, she’s leaving.- Gaster gently pushed her forward.

He was so irritating.

-MOM? - Frisk called, her voice full of urgency as she rushed towards her mother.

-Yes, my child? - Toriel closed the door, to prevent the cold from coming inside.

-I’m sorry if what I said made you upset and…- She fiddled with her fingers.

-Don’t be sorry, Frisk.-Her mother smiled. - Those words took me off guard, that’s all.-

-Mom? – Toriel only hummed for her to speak.

-You don’t have to come back…-

-Wha- I… I don’t understand. Why? -Toriel kneeled, to try and see Frisk in the eye.

-Because I will be coming with you… - Frisk looked at her through her bangs. –I only need some time to pick up my stuff and get in terms with… you know…- She crooked her neck towards her sister’s room.

-Ah…- Her mother’s eyes stayed trained on the dark hallway. A mix of different feelings in her gaze. -How much do you think you’ll need?-

-I don’t know…but I’ll try not to take too long…-

-You sure you don’t want me here? - The human only nodded.

-What about Gaster? - She frowned.

-He’ll sleep on the floor or something. - Toriel was taken aback but kept her comment for herself. While Toriel was against rudeness towards visitors, she definitely approved Frisk’s choice to not tell him about the sofa-bed. She might not even offer him blankets or pillows.

-He can get his own house, stay here. I don’t care. -She would not let things go his way. If she was doing this, it was only to spite him. She wanted nothing to do with him. She wanted to at least possess a fake sense of control.

-Ok… I will wait…until then, if anything happens…- From her backpack, she pulled out a notebook and a pencil and scribbled down her house direction and phone number.

-Call me, ok? - Toriel stood once more and put on her purple snow cap.

-You’re mom-umental. - She brightly smiled at her mother. – Don’t let that be just a mom-entary lapse! - She winked. Sans would be so proud of her.

Toriel for her part pulled an egg from her sleeve and cracked it with the claw of her other paw.

-You crack me up. - She snorted and both let out the goofiest of laughs as she passed the egg to the human. - Here, use it for your breakfast.-

-Where did you get the egg from? - Frisk asked in awe.

-Oh, I was going to throw it at Gaster when we started arguing… guess I forgot. - She hunched up her shoulders, gave Frisk a light peck on the head, and opened the door once more.

-I will come get you if I don’t know anything about you by twelve tomorrow morning. I don’t trust him…please… please promise me… - Frisk got on her tip-toes and nuzzled her nose.

-I’ll be alright mom… I’ve been alone with him for many months… He may be…him. - Both women grimaced- But, he has never mistreated me.-

Frisk had conflicting feelings towards him as she thought of all the times she woke up, healed, and covered in blankets and pillows. All those times he helped her change clothes, bathe, or eat when she couldn’t even lift a finger on her own.

All those nights he stayed by her side, making sure she was alright.

He confused her so much. He made her so, afraid, so angry, so sad and so, so, so, confused! She didn’t understand him at all!!!

He truly was despicable!

Mother gave her an uneasy smile once more as she closed the door. Cold wind sipped in and comfort sipped out.

-Where do you think she kept the egg? – Gaster simply asked and Frisk jumped exalted.

-You…heard everything? - Frisk kept her look directed at the door.

-Yes. - Gaster moved away from her peripheral vision. –You know… you’re only making this harder than it should be.-

-You told me to do what was necessary for my soul betterment. You’re the one making it harder for me. You set me free, but now you’re here to restrict me again, why?-

\- I have my reasons. - She didn’t know where he was and that scared her for an unknown reason. He wouldn’t hurt her... not now at least. Right?

Unexpectedly his hands landed on her shoulders, they were cold, his fingers strong as they guided her towards the hallway.

\- I can see you’re thinking of comfort. I’m thinking of what will really strengthen your soul. I’m thinking of making you able to face your internal demons. If you’re only with Toriel… you will be happy for sure, but you will never overcome what weights you down.-

-…- Frisk looked at the cracked egg in her palms. She just wanted him out of her house…

-Listen. If you really want to bring back her youngling, this is something you have to deal with. You must be able to move on.-

-You say it as if it was not your fault…-

-Don’t you think is a little bit unfair to put all the blame on me? -He rested his chin on top of her shoulder. -I can only hope one day, you will be able to understand the position I was in. Even if for a short while… you were there. A fate worst than death.-

‘That’s not what I want to hear.’

-I will not force you to face your demons now. But keep in mind our deal. - His hands disappeared and so did his presence from behind. But Frisk knew better than presuming he was really gone.

-What will happen when our deal is over?-

-Then, we, dear mäuschen, are over. You will be free from me.-

-Really?-

-I’m a monster of word. Until then, I’m indebted to you, and as of yesterday’s promise, I will try to be more considerate towards you from now on.-

Frisk face went pure red at the remembrance of yesterday’s events. She felt so ashamed.

-Thank you…I guess...- Her eyes ventured to look up and there he was, looking down at her with a passive smile on his lips.

-Something in your mind? You look flustered.-

-NO! - The human rapidly avoided eye contact. She didn’t want to admit it. She wanted to kick herself for it… but she found the fearsome specter possessed some attractive features. She felt like a nun who had sinned. But, instead of asking for the Lord’s for forgiveness, she asked for punishment, for she should never think anything was appealing about that monster.

Not with everything he had done to her. With everything, she thought him capable of. Not when he saw her as less than a lab experiment, whose purpose she did not know.

-Leave me alone…- Frisk started shifting her weight in one foot to the other. Face down.

-So cute…- The creature chuckled.

-You are so much more perverted than you let on. – Frisk frowned at the egg as if it had been the one that had made the comment.

‘It kinda looks like him.’

-I know it’s hard to believe, but even I cannot evade the occasional sexual heat that blooms from within.-

-How can you say that with a straight face!?- Frisk accidentally crushed the egg in her nervous frenzy.

Gaster laughed at her priceless expression.

-I have been unconscious countless times with you… Oh my god… did you do perverted things to me while I was knocked out?!- She took hold of her front locks like a leash, not caring she was smearing yolk on her hair. She slowly directed her gaze towards his face.

Gaster had stopped laughing and was giving her a killer look now. His neck strained and body rigid like a plank. His whole demeanor looked so tense and uncomfortable.

-I have some business to attend to. Bye. – He simply said and puffed out of existence. Leaving a very red and conflicted Frisk behind.

-OH MY LORD, DID YOU!?- She screamed, but it was too late.

Sans used to react the same way when she caught him doing something he wasn’t supposed to. Like when he avoided his responsibilities. Frisk considered that and though that Gaster had indeed done indecent things to her. But he wasn’t like Sans. He would never be Sans.

‘He just got offended I accused him of being a pervert…yeah, that’s it.’

She made her way towards the kitchen sink to wash her hair, and from the window above the sink, something caught her eye.There, outside among the snow, sat a beautiful yellow flower. It had a cute face and was brightly smiling at her.

 

 

\---------------

 

 

 

-You don’t understand…- The king stated dryly, his attention on the fire inside the chimney.

-No Asgore, I don’t understand. - Toriel said sternly, but the slight tremor in her voice deceived her fake bravery.

-They will never change…- He let out a pitiful laugh. –Not unless we force them to. That’s the only way…- His horns rested in the wall, eyes still glued to the fire underneath.

-It is not the way! - His wife pleaded. –You can’t do this Asgore!-

\- YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!!!! – He roared and Toriel backed up in fear. –I need you to listen to me and trust me when I say, there are things the humans have done to us that you don’t know about! - He brusquely turned and made his way towards her.

-They have done horrible, heinous things! How can I turn away from that!? From my monsters!? I’ve done that long enough! - He staggered a little, his shirt disheveled, so was his mane and pants. He was a mess.

-You know what? You’re right, I don’t know. - Toriel stood her ground. - But, what I do know is that killing humans won’t fix anything! - Asgore finally reached her, thankfully he didn’t smell like alcohol, he had never liked the substance. But something else was clouding his mind, revenge.

-MERCY HAVE NEVER WORKED! - He screamed and his paws took hold of her.

-IF WE DON’T DO SOMETHING, WE MIGHT AS WELL END UP TRAPPED LIVING UNDERGROUND! I DON’T WANT THAT FOR YOU!!! CAN’T YOU SEE IM TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!? HOW MUCH OF AN IDIOT CAN YOU BE!? MAYBE IF YOU WERENT SUCH… HE WOULD… he- He hadn’t realized, but Toriel wasn’t touching the ground. He had shaken her with such force, his claws had plunged deep into her. Passing through the fur and breaking the skin enough to draw blood.

-Tori... I am…Oh no...- His wife whined painfully as the king of monsters slowly placed her down. When she was finally on the ground, she pushed him away, a river of tears cascading down her eyes.

-What?! You were going say it’s my fault Asriel is gone!?? Because I’m such a gullible idiot!?-

-That’s not what…-

-YES!!!! YES, YOU WERE!!!! BUT LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING! - The more he tried to come close to her, the more she backed up, throwing any furniture she could find around. She was too emotionally wrecked to produce any magic. – STAY AWAY FROM ME!-

Multiple family pictures broke on his face or crashed against his chest.

-Don’t you think I feel guilty enough as it is!? For believing it was only an imaginary friend of his!?- Asgore touched her face and she slapped him. –This is not about your monsters or me. This is about you making a tantrum for how much of an inadequate king! – She slapped his face again.

-Lousy husband!- Another one.

-And irresponsible parent you have been! - She surrounded herself in flames. She hadn’t meant any of those statements but was so enraged, they shoot out of her mouth like bullets. She wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt her. She wanted him to hurt so bad, she could feel better about her own misery. Only to realize later, it had the opposite effect.

-You are not the monster I married! - Her flames grew.-My husband believed in mercy, in forgiveness and peace!-

-I tried and it didn’t work! Maybe my father had the right idea! They’re not afraid to take from us… why should we care to take from them?!- He roared back, tears prickling on his own red eyes.

-Asgore… are you listening to yourself?-

-Are you!? They take and take and take! We are nothing but mockery, an insult to describe the worst kind of being! How can you defend them!?-

-This is not the way!!!-

-Then what is the way, Toriel!?- He looked around, seeing a bunch of nothing. No answers arrived to their predicament. He produced his torch and with a clean horizontal sweep, he snuffed the flames of his distraught wife.

-I need to show them….. I need them to see how dangerous we can really be. Then, they will have to respect us.-

-They will only fear us, Asgore!-

-As they should! - He bared his canines and plunged the trident on the floor, making it rumble.

-If you even dare to start hurting the innocent and putting lives at risk… y-you better start forgetting about me. - They locked eyes, both king and queen silently begged the other to give up their stance. Wanting nothing more than things to be like they used to.

Problem was, he had to admit he was wrong.

The only trouble he had was that his wife was wrong.

And he/she will never admit it.

 

-We’re bonded….this is forever… you can’t just leave me.- Not even Asgore knew if that was supposed to be a threat or him shamelessly imploring her to not leave him.

-Watch me. - Was all she said.

The door slammed closed… and their souls pang ever since.

It truly hurt.

 

-My king? - His visitor asked. –You have been awfully quiet.-

-My apologies. I was lost in thought. - He sniffled. The cold of his office was starting to get to him. He found he didn’t care enough to light up the chimney, not even for his visitor.

-Clearly. - The monsters crossed their long legs, seemingly unaffected by the darkness of the room or the cold atmosphere.

-… Is she alright?-

-I have been keeping a close eye on your wife. As promised, she’s alright.-

The king only grunted his approval. His shoulders did relax at the news though.

-I suppose it’s only fair I oblige to your request then.-

-It’s for the greater good, my king.-

Asgore only lifted a brow at the ghostly figure in front of him.

-How much good can the souls of orphan children do? - He squinted his eyes to try to see better the outline of the monster, but because of his black suit, it was as if it had no body. His days of insomnia was really getting to him.

-I’m only delivering in par with your expectations. -The floating head spoke. - If one soul is good, imagine what more souls inside one already powerful monster, would do?-

From his half-buttoned shirt, he pulled out a crumbled, beaten picture of his family. The head continued speaking.

-If history has taught us anything, is that one must never underestimate the strength of their opponent. Better be safe than sorry.-

Asgore clenched the picture in his paws. Red eyes focused on the monster of his life. His claw circling his diseased youngling.

-You would be a god. -Gaster pressed on.

-Millions of lives saved, by the price of some unwanted children. It’s a steal if you ask me. - His sultry voice sang to him.

-You would be a savior among monsters. Humans will never dare to lift a finger to a monster ever again.-

Asgore felt his voice against his ear, his scent enveloping him whole, but when he lifted his gaze, the scientist hadn’t even moved an inch from his chair.

-What is there for you to gain? - Croaked out the king.

-I’m merely a monster of science. I take enough reward on making the impossible…possible.-

-That’s your only motivation?-

-Yes.-

-Family? -The goat monster pressed on. There had to be something else besides “because science”.

-I do not possess such thing.-

-Power?-

-Power is a very relative term if you ask me. So, no. Power is something that interests me very little.-

-Someone, you love? ... Maybe someone, something you wish to protect?-

-Those things had died long ago. A monster my age had seen and lived enough that those things had lost their meaning.-

-Then what’s there to have?-

-Only yourself to care about. It will be the only predictable and unbreakable constant. - Floating hands gesticulated to what Asgore could discern as disinterest.

-A monster is never old enough to stop caring…- He let out a pitiful laugh, picture back in the safety of his chest. His paw stayed there.

-I respectfully disagree. But each monster to their own truths, I suppose. - Gaster directed his attention to the empty chimney. While he considered Asgore’s complete disregard for his commodity rude, he was thankful the chimney was off. Fire tended to remind him of his…incident. The mere thought made the souls inside wriggle.

-It must sound odd -He scraped his unkempt beard thoughtfully- But… I can’t shake this feeling that I’ve had this discussion with you before.-

-We have. Except, if you mean the whole thing about the souls, then no.-

-No, I don’t mean about the souls…- Asgore waved his paw dismissively. -Oh dear… haha… and here I thought we have had only met each other twice before. Many pardons. Maybe if I know when I can remember when we had the conversation. Was it recent or maybe a very long time ago?–

-No need in trying to remember, my king. - He gently smiled. –It’s all in good spirits having this conversation with you all over again. - Even with the same answers.

“Though, back then, dear friend you smiled full of pride.”

-I appreciate the sentiment, doctor. If that is all…- He hunched over his chair, ready to stand up and show the monster his way out.

“Now the memories of our long lost friendship will forever reside on the privilege of my memory.”

-I’ll be on my way. No need to stand up.-

The king only grunted.

-Goodbye. – Gaster walked out and closed the heavy door behind. He let out a long sigh as black smoke enveloped him, leaving no trace behind.

 

Morning passed and shifted to afternoon, afternoon went and turned into night. Mother rested on her clunky bed, while her head was deep in thought. The maiden explored the frozen woods, unaware of all danger around. The nihilistic monster focused on his future plans.

The king fainted to a restless abyss that he had no control over. His empty dreams weeping for the meaning of existence to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this week has been crazy and the next one will be even crazier. I am so tired! TT.TT  
> I will try to post as soon as I can, but I don't want to rush it either. Since my writing is decent at best, I feel rushing things would make it even worse. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and sorry for any wild misspells.


	16. Tantalus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers are always nice to have around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depictions of Violence ahead. (If anyone cares about that...)

 

 

Little Alice ran through the icy woods in search of the white bunny. Not an easy task since everything was pristine white, only the dead trunks of the trees irrupted the monochromatic palette. Even then, it was a dangerous labyrinth of a thick layer of snow, skin-cutting wind and milky-white monsters. Little Alice was an idiot for following the voice of the dead in such unfavorable conditions. Her deceiver was having so much fun toying with her, and the more she looked for him, the more chance there was nobody would ever find her. She would be lost in Wonderland.

The flower recited sweet poetry for her ears and like the idiot she was, she followed the tune of his voice.

Vines that came out of nowhere made her fall, spikes that defied the law of physics struck her body, ripping her clothes, but she still followed. Her sister was just ahead… no behind her, she was on her right now, no… wait… left. More thorns cut her skin, but she had to continue no matter what. She had to find her.

Her beloved cried out for her, angry he could not find her. No matter how much she screamed for him, he did not appear.

Soon, her sister reproached her for everything she had done. Blamed her for everything. Her beloved voice was one of revulsion for giving herself so easily to another monster. Papyrus too… he did no longer believe in her. Alphys… everyone blamed her, everyone hated her and told her how everything was her fault. No matter how much she tried to speak, her voice never raised above their accusations. It was like she was mute on the tumult of blame.

Something roared in the woods, but Alice kept going, she was so close. No matter the cuts, no matter the agony, how many times she fell or sprained her joints, she had to find at least one of them. She had to… they had to be real…if there was a glimmer of their essence.

Many more gurgles and snarls closed up to her. Alice only saw white and trees, but among them, black figures protruded from the snow. They were starting to encircle around her. The silly girl still opened her chipped lips to call out for the voices.

More monsters roared and trotted in pure hunger, one of them launched from one of the higher hills. It looked so hideous and malformed, solid but liquid. It had white muscled arms but no feet, its claws helped it jump from tree to tree so fast it was hard to see. Alice ran as fast as she could, but the snow was so thick, the wind so cruel, her blood an invitation card. Alice could run, but could not hide; soon, giant, horrid, black teeth locked on her ribcage, the claws of the beast tore her skin. Ligament and muscle ruptured like paper, liberating her blood to flourish like the prettiest of roses.

Little Alice fell to the ground with a loud thud, as the creature snaked around her body. With every agonizing twitch she gave, the more the creature contracted around her body, crunching the bones, squashing her meat, and her red petals oozed out in response.

The beast howled in victory as it licked its prize with its long rough tongue, marking its hunt for all the other amalgamates to see that he had won. Little Alice was his to eat.

-Sis? - Alice heard her sister say, right beside her ear, but she could barely blink.

-C-C-Chara? - The creature sank its teeth onto her once more, twisting its head so more blood spilled out.

-You’re going to die, sis. Just like you wanted. -

-But… I…I don’t want to die…not…now…- The creature snarled and slashed her face with its long, long claws. Little Alice was glad though, even if her vision was blurry and red, she was now facing the friendly yellow flower. Its face, shaped to look just like her sister.

There’s…there’s… something…still, I…have to do… - Petals spilled from her mouth.

-Oh, golly, you really are an idiot.-

-Ha…- Petals covered her eyes, she could not see anymore, it hurt, but she smiled anyway. –I am, Chara… I really am…-

The monster finally tore out a chunk of her flesh.

An ear-piercing, soul-wrenching scream erupted from her, enough to butcher her vocal cords. She flailed, kicked and screamed but was of no use. The creature that rested above her didn’t even flinch, as it happily chewed her gummy meat.

Alice choked on her own petals, her veins tingled and her senses became so sensitive she could feel the pulse of pleasure that washed over the beast as it swallowed her meat, as it tasted her now exposed abdomen with its tongue. It purred and trembled in ecstasy, as it had been centuries since it last had eaten human flesh. Poor, dying Alice understood then, the creature would not stop ravishing her until there was nothing of her left behind. Not even a single strand of hair.

Something crunched on top of her and as soon as that piercing pain had come, it went. The creature was no longer on top of her, crushing her organs. In her cataleptic state, Alice convulsed at the cruelty of exposure, petals was smeared everywhere, inviting more blood-thirsty beasts to have a taste of her sweet, sour meat. They roared in contentment.

-more will come, what will you do now, my lady? do you really think you have what it takes to leave this forest alive? - The human pawed around and found a pathetic stick to use.

‘That’s not the Sans I know…’

-T-t-the pro-probabilities of survi-ving a-are ex-extremely l-l-ow! - The maiden cried in horror as she unintentionally touched the gaping chunk that was missing on her side.

‘That’s not how I want to remember Alphys…’

Her teeth clattered in fear and pain. All her mouth tasted like blood, it was uncomfortable. She tried spitting it out, but it was fruitless.

-HUMAN! THERE IS NO HIGHER HONOR THAN DYING FOR THOSE WHO YOU HAVE FAILED! - Frisk cleaned as best she could the blood that obstructed her sight. Even then, everything was so blurry. No doubt due to exhaustion, exposure and blood loss.

‘Papyrus would never give up…’

-You should just give up, sis. -Frisk ripped her already ruined shirt and warped it around her vile injury.

‘Chara hated weakness…Chara hated her… Chara loved her above all.’

Her legs buckled, her cracked spirit quivered… she was weak… she was dying.

-if you give one more step forward … you’re bound to have a bad time. - It hurt, everything hurt. Each time she tried to stand up, felt like a hundred needles piercing her feet. Each shabby breath she gave, felt like it would be her last. Life flooded from her body, leaving a large puddle that tainted the pure white snow underneath.

**-LET US WATCH HOW YOU DIE. ONLY THEN WE’LL BE SATISFIED.-**

A very determined Frisk stood up on her own two feet.

-I can’t do that…-

The flower danced and laughed at her in pure disbelief. Its face twisted and deformed, mean and malevolent.

-Let’s see how long your act lasts… HAHAHAHAHA! –

Frisk, limped, her medium sized stick large enough to support her as she limped onward.

She could hear them, coming for her. Fighting among themselves to see who would have the honor to taste her next.

One dashed straight towards her, it launched like a projectile. Frisk crouched at the last second and the creature crashed on the snow, a few feet ahead of her.

This one resembled a sort of bird. Its head had one bulging eye and a head that looked way too big for its long-scrawny neck to carry. Yet, it did. Its apparent wings didn’t seem to be for flying, but for slicing its prey wide open. Frisk gulped… its wings themselves looked to be two other creatures glued to it. It was unnerving, to say the least. Like the other, it was all white, except for its single eye that was black, dead, and emotionless. Its battle cry was all it did to show what it wanted. Eat.

The creature launched once more at Frisk. This time around its wings extended to slice the human in pieces, but to its surprise, the human didn’t run away, it ran towards it. Her own battle cry fierce. She wielded her stick and stabbed it in its large eye. It broke its wet protective layer, ripped through its delicate tissue and nerves until her stick found bone and even then it broke past that. Instead of blood, black sticky goo burst onto her face.

The eye deflated gruesomely as its liquid poured from the laceration the human had made. The bird chirped, cried and twitched as it waited for the heavenly touch of death. When it did, only white dust was left behind.

The goo that had been plastered on Frisk’s face also turned to dust. But she didn’t have the tact to react at what she had done. Her body pumped in adrenaline, her body tingled and she stopped feeling. This wasn’t about hate or morale. It wasn’t about right or wrong. This was survival.

Frisk slowly turned around, dried blood smeared on her face, her hair was wild, and she possessed the appearance of a demented person. She was unfeeling, yet bombarded with a thousand sensations she could not explain. All she had going for was to get out alive.

 

  

@@@

 

 

 Minutes felt like hours. Minutes of anguish and pain, hours of seemingly never-ending punishment. Constantly threatening to break her spirit.

The flower kept laughing as the girl kept screaming in raw agony.

One of the malformed creatures had punctured her thigh with its tail and had thrown her against a tree. Definitely fracturing her back. It really hadn’t liked Frisk killing its other two companions.

She was way too weak now. She could barely open her eyes, without feeling blood blurring her vision (after one of the creatures had wiped her skull), it hadn’t fractured her head, but it had hit her hard enough to draw out blood and disorient her for the rest of the fight.

-As…riel…- Came her voice, abused and pathetic. The beast didn’t heard hear, it was too busy opening its big jaws to chomp down at her. When it bit, the creature cried out in pain. Its mouth bloody and its teeth were either broken or tilted on painful ways. It had bitten a rock. As the creature howled in pure suffering, Frisk shoved in her broken stick down its throat. She stabbed it repeatedly and with so much force, splinters dug onto her palms and black goo splattered all over her yet again. The creature gave one last deafening screech and popped like a balloon. Its dust floated down on her already dusty and wretched body.

She slumped against the tree. Her body so lax, her breathing so shallow, she looked dead to the world. The creatures celebrated and once more stalked their way close to the half-dead human.

-What was the point of fighting if it doesn’t change anything at the end?-

-It….does…- Red tainted saliva escaped her busted lips. Coagulated blood ran down her broken nose. Her purple fingers petted the flower.

-You die either way. Hah, there is no difference. - But the human smiled. No shame or regret on her beaten up face. It was so ugly and gruesome to look at, it was a miracle she could even smile, or even distinguish her curled up lips from all the blood and severe wounds that bloated her face.

-It…does…- Frisk hissed at the sudden pull of her dislocated shoulder. It seemed one of the monsters had managed to do more damage than what she had realized when it bit her. She was also starting to realize her rush of adrenaline was starting to wear off, meaning, everything would really start to hurt if the cold didn’t get to her first… or the beasts.

-I’m… Going…. To….. Save you…- Her thumb brushed his face, which was loathsome no more.

-Well… it’s too late now don’t you think? You cannot save me, you cannot protect anyone! -

-It’s hopeless… the only way you can repay for all your failures is by dying a million times! - He bit her stiff hand hard and spat it to the ground.

Life started to leave her eyes.

It was cold.

It hurt.

Everything hurt.

But… she refused.

-It’s… not… hopeless…Asriel…- Her hand once more held his face. – I’ve… decided…I’m… not going… to give up… on you… I…have…decided…to fight back…- He was her only chance to have any kind of redemption. She had to be able to bring him back to life. He was her only chance to do something good, to succeed in something.

He deserved to grow up with parents that loved him.

He deserved a happy childhood.

He would have a chance to grow up to be someone great.

-I’m not Asriel anymore…- The flower bit her palm harder than before. –I’M FLOWEY NOW! – When his teeth draw out blood, he spat it to the ground once more. The mean-spirited flower was about to spill out more venom when the sound of twigs snapping and crunching called its attention. It was a very tall, very dangerous and angry monster.

-You miserable vacuous pieces of shit! – At the sight, the amalgamates cowered in fear and started to run away, but it was too late. They had angered their master. A huge animal skull was summoned and blasted a ray so powerful, not only did it evaporate the creatures, it left behind a trail of destruction. The trees that stood in the way were turned to ashes and part of the ground now looked like a big trench for soldiers to hide in.

The thunderous attack and the sudden rumble of the ground beneath shook Frisk out of her daze. With her good eye, she saw Gaster running up to her, his usually calm, calculating eyes were flaring, with a mystifying purple color… much like Sans…

Frisk smiled and lifted her arms the best she could and was immediately scooped in the monster’s arms. She winced in pain, but after accommodating herself in the warmth of his arms, it wasn’t as uncomfortable.

Her little fingers flexed — and thought they might break and fall off with how rigid they felt— she pawed around his chest and she felt his erratic beating. Just like Sans … she caressed the face, but it wasn’t bone, she looked up and it wasn’t a skeleton.

-Gas… ter?-

-Shhh… don’t speak. I’m here ok? I have you. - He lovingly nuzzled her face. –You can’t give up now. You’ve done so well.-

It wasn’t Sans… it wasn’t her beloved… and it would never be. He was gone.

Burning tears prickled from her ugly face.

–Don’t cry…I’ll make you feel better. - He whispered. –I promise.-

Sans was gone, as it was Chara, Papyrus, Alphys and the rest of the other monsters.

-Please…please do… - She hiccuped.

Little Alice sunk down the rabbit hole. She was brought to a place were no monster chowed out her guts, were she suffered no pain and no talking flower bullied her. She found herself floating under a big a willow tree instead; who’s drooping branches and elongates leaves covered the magical sky.

From her chest, a demonic voice called for her. When she looked down, she almost fled in terror. The face of the flower was too heinous to keep looking at. It mocked her… it despised her, it blamed her… it despised its own existence.

-This is who you are - It singsong. –You created this…-

At his words, her heartbeat reverberated like drums. The willow tree started to dissipate, alongside the tranquility of nature. No more crickets, no more wind, only the light that absorbed everything.

-Tsk…- The flower went away too.

She lazily opened her eyes, and her pupils immediately contracted at the flashlight shining above.

-W…wha?-

-Follow the light. - A gruff voice commanded and she did as told.

-Good. I need you to take a deep breath now and hold it in. - She did as told.

-Let it out. - Her ribcage felt funny but was able to do so.

-Bones are still in recovery, but good otherwise.-

-Gaster? W-what happened? - Frisk winced the moment she tried to stand up. She felt her head might explode at any second now. Everything felt so weird. There was a bitter and sickening taste in her mouth, she also felt dizzy and weak.

-What do you remember? - From her bed, she looked at his back. He was dressed in his usual attire.

‘I remember everything. Up until the last creature I defeated... I talked with that…flower and…’ After that, everything else was fuzzy, but she did remembered bits and pieces of Gaster coming to rescue her.

-I… I…- But, she definitely could not tell him she idiotically followed a talking flower into the woods.

-I don’t remember…-

-So you say. - He turned around and she reflexively looked away. His tone was skeptical.

-Erm… more importantly… How did you find me? How am I still alive? - She expected to reset back in Alphys’s lab. She laid back down, she still felt too weak.

-Be glad I found you in time. As for your recovery, I took you to the subterranean lab. We’ve made a lot of progress for you to die now. - Frisk frowned at his dry answer.

She idly grazed over her body. It was as if the creatures had never torn out chunks of her. Her ribcage wasn’t split open, her face didn’t even have scars, despite how deep their claws had gone, and her thighs and stomach were intact for what she could feel. Her body was completely healed.

‘How… how did he heal me?’ No matter how good monster medicine was if the injuries were too great, they tended to leave a scar behind. The medicine was definitely not infallible, it could not make miracles… like healing a half-eaten body.

-Take a deep breath. - He lifted the sleeve of her pajamas. She opened her eyes and the moment she saw the needle, she immediately shut them close and took a deep inhale. It would burn, she would recognized that green liquid inside the tube anywhere. The needle tore her skin and the thick substance sipped inside her veins.

Frisk hissed in discomfort and continued doing so until the burning sensation dissipated. When it stopped her body relaxed, that’s when she noticed the yellow petals she apparently held in her hands. Seeing Gaster was rummaging around, paying no attention to her, she stared at the petals in confusion, then stared with surprise when one by one the petals dusted away.

-I got rid of the flower that was with you.-

She started to sweat cold. Her eyes looked at everything but Gaster.

-That’s all I needed to hear. - He lowered her sleeve once more. –Frisk. I need you to listen to me. – She idly chewed her lower lip.

-I still don’t know how this could have had happened, but there is a chance, this might not be the only flower out there.-

‘Right… the flowers that were injected with the essence of my soul... I thought he had gotten rid of all of them...’

-Frisk?- She jumped in surprise.

-I'm paying attention!- Gaster nodded. 

-If you see one again, I need you to stay away from it. Don’t talk to it, don’t look at it, I don’t want you even five feet close to it, and most importantly- He tilted her head towards him. -You tell me if you see it again. That flower is nothing but trouble if this experience had taught you anything.-

She bit harder on her lip and nodded, to which Gaster responded with a long sigh of relief.

-Good… I’m glad you’re ok, Frisk. – He stood from his kneeling position. Frisk had thought he had been seating… he really was tall… and imposing… and…

Frisk averted her gaze out the window.

-When you feel ready, try to get up and have something to eat, your body needs to exercise.-

‘Did he just call me fat?’ She pulled up her thick blanket and saw that she was still as scrawny as when all this mess with him had started. If all, she really needed to gain weight.

-A shower would do you some good too. Sponge scrubbing doesn’t do justice to what an actual shower can do.-

-Wait…- He bathed her… Frisk could only stare in petrified horror the little specs of dust that floated around.

It hadn’t been the first time he had bathed her, but at least those times she was somewhat conscious and with some clothes to protect her privates!

-Also, I think Toriel is starting to suspect I’m not who I say I am. - He dropped her phone on her lap.

-Wait… wait…wait…- Frisk didn’t like where this was going.

-My pathetic attempt of impersonating you consists of having a sore throat and a lot of bad signal…- He took out a little piece of candy wrapper and crunched it against his fingers to emphasize his statement.

-You…did…WHAT?!...-

-I had too, you have been out for nine days exactly. - He said it as a matter of fact.

Frisk flipped open her phone and saw that all the calls she had received last week were from Toriel. Every single one of them had been answered. Her face went white.

‘So… it is true… I’ve been in a coma for nine days…’ She kept reading down the history of calls and realized there had been three missing calls from Undyne in the same time period. Those calls went unanswered.

‘I will call them later…’

-Anyway… when you call Toriel back, if I were you, I would avoid the whole almost dying in the woods situation, or me pretending to be you. - He looked, bashful at the admission.

Frisk couldn’t even try to imagine Gaster pretending to be her. Just imagining him doing a girly girl voice and calling Toriel mom was really bizarre… but also really funny.

Frisk snickered at the though and Gaster was quick to flick her forehead. The hit surprised her, but it also reminded her of someone…

-I’ll kill you if you dare to bring that up again. - He threatened, but there was no bite behind, so Frisk only looked at him with a dumbfounded expression in her face, as he excused himself out of her room.

-Ah… what a problem….-

Frisk spent two hours talking to her mother, though it was more like a one-sided conversation of reassuring her she was alright. She then took a long shower and put on fresh clothes on. Lastly, she made her way to the kitchen, with unfathomable hunger. Whatever it was, it smelled delicious... she could not think once, were Gaster has cooked something that smelled this good.

-There you are. Take a sit, I’ve made something of my personal liking. - Frisk sat on the table, her mouth watering and her eyes filled with need. Gaster turned around, with two glasses of water easily held in one of his large hands and both plates held on his other arm.

-I worked hard on it, so you better eat it. - He put the plate and glass in front of her and sat down. Noticing she wasn’t eating, despite the loud grumbling of her stomach, he asked.

-What’s wrong? Not a fan of spaghetti?-

-It’s not that… it’s just… of everything you could have cooked… why make spaghetti?-

-Because it’s easy? Delicious and… it might be the only dish I excel at.-

-Is it your favorite food? - She took a mouthful and the food practically melted in her mouth. It truly was delicious.

He shrugged his shoulders.

-I don’t have a favorite. Though, it would be great to know how to make more than one dish.-

-True. Your other food leave a lot to be desired. - She gave another hungry bite.

-Well, looks like someone woke up with a sense of humor.- 

She laughed.

This felt like a normal conversation. It was odd, but she found herself comfortable in his presence for the first time. Just talking about none-important things, like his food… She looked at the kitchen, it was all messy, just like…

-I’ll clean the mess after. You know how I can’t stand messy.-

Passion, bluntness… awkward social skills. At first glance he seems self-absorbed – and he was—but on the inside, he’s very caring. 

She had to try.

-How do you feel about puns?-

-An aberration of comedy. - He said with no real disdain as he rolled his eyes.

Her heart beated a little faster.

-Crossword or Junior Jumble?-

-Where does that question come from? – The food got stuck in his throat as he noticed the determination in her eyes. - Uh… crosswords, I guess.-

-Have you ever thought of playing an instrument?-

-I already play an instrument… Why the sudden interest in me?-

The human’s back hairs stood up.

-No reason, sorry. I just… well, I just noted that this is the first time we’ve ever held a normal conversation. I just thought it would be nice to know a little bit about you.-

-Oh, really?-

-Yup. – She stuffed her mouth full.

-Then, it’s only fair I get to know more about you too, then, little thing. - His voice sounded nonchalant, but there was interest in his black eyes.

Frisk swallowed.

-O-ok.-

Frisk thought she had dug her own grave, but Gaster never got too personal with her, which she gladly appreciate. They continued eating in peace as each asked the other innocent questions, like their favorite type of music, dances they liked, foods, hobbies, places they would like to visit and so on. They found their tastes were vastly different, but as the afternoon progressed into night, their differences weaved together promises for the future to show the other the things they liked.

Gaster promised to show her the art of swing, and Frisk promised to show him all her favorite places, and fun things to do around town… someday, if it was ever possible.

Their simple conversation in the kitchen shifted to the living room. Eventually, their chat progressed to a more vivid mood, thanks to all the different alcoholic beverages that accompanied them.

Powerful winds blew outside the house, as vindictive winds hit the whole town hard. It blew and blew, but the house did not give in. It didn’t matter how cold it was, the inhabitants of the small cottage were too distracted to pay any mind.

-Hahaha, no way! - The tiny human laughed from the floor, her carpet warming her body where she comfortably laid in. Despite feeling the buzz of alcohol taking effect on her, she took a sip from her cold rum and coke.

-Yes, way. - Gaster took a swig from his glass of scotch. –It was fashionable back then… what can I say? -From the couch, he uncrossed his legs and bowed in feigned embarrassment.

-I just can’t picture you wearing a corset!-

-Most people can’t.-He chuckled.

-So that’s why you have such a narrow waist! - Frisk boldly ventured a hand on his waist and felt the elegant, yet strong curvature of it. She almost felt jealous.

-You want to know who else used to wear a corset back then? -

-Oh my god… Asgore…- She breathed out with childlike awe.

-Really, Asgore? - He arched a brow and they both laughed at the prospect.

-Fair enough…so who was it? You're killing me here, I want to know! - She bounced from where she sat on the floor.

-Grillby.-

Her jaw dropped.

-No way… -

But Gaster simply answered her with another swig of his glass, a smile on his lips.

-You and Grillbs know each other?!-

-Well… used to. You know…. He signaled his whole body and made a “poof” sound with his mouth.

-A great warrior like him, reduced to a mere parent and restaurant owner. Can you believe it?-Gaster sighed, then started munching onto one of his ice cubes.

-He’s happy that way. - Frisk stood from her comfy carpet– Another round?-

-Yes, please. - He passed her over his empty glass. Still mulling over his ice-cube.

-So… you’re telling me his happy with an ordinary, unchanging, unsurprising, unadventurous life? - His ice cube bloated on his left cheek.

-Uh… yes? -

-I suppose it makes sense… While he was great as a warrior, I always had the feeling he would rather be doing something else. Everyone did honestly…-

-What’s wrong with choosing a peaceful life? Here, your scotch- She sat back down beside her fireplace.

-Much obliged. - He smiled. -Nothing’s wrong with that. But can you really say we’re living in times of peace?-

Frisk thought a bit.

-I… I suppose no. Not really.-

-And why would you say that is?-

-Hmmm…. Because of… misunderstandings between monsters and humans?-

-Misunderstandings… how cute. Little one, the humans would still be trying to find ways to kill each other despite our existence, and the same goes for the monster race if the roles were to be inversed.-

-Then… you’re saying peace is unachievable? - She spiraled her glass a bit, before taking another long swig.

-It’s on our very nature to find conflict, I’m afraid. Those who revel nature’s code will be punished to suffer the weight of their actions by interfering forces. We weighted and choose will of thought and action, now we suffer the consequences of those same thoughts and actions.-The amount of scotch Gaster was drinking might be getting onto him. Frisk could see from where she sat the slight blush in his face and she wondered if she looked the same.

-You sound very pessimistic.-

-On the contrary, I’m very optimistic. I believe change can be made, I believe anything can be done with the right tools. I believe in ideas…I believe in the idea that peace can be obtained.-

He gave her a crooked smile, and Frisk just stared back at him with skepticism.

-How would you obtain peace? - She asked with narrow eyes and took another swig from her glass.

-Through fear... Now, hear me out, don’t look at me like that, yet - He put his hands up, while his third one, held his glass.

-Tell me, Frisk. When you fear something, or rather someone, what do you do? - She opened her mouth but closed it as Gaster interrupted her.

-You cower and you do as you’re told. You don’t want to anger that force of power and terror at all costs. - His glass dropped neatly on his awaiting palm.

-Living in fear is not a life worth living…- She went to serve them another round. But noting she was already feeling hot and tipsy, she took both glasses and plopped beside the couch, were all the ice and bottles resided.

-True. You can only corner a mouse so much before it fights back. - He winked and she hummed in response.

-Tell me, Frisk. Do you fear me?-

‘What an odd question…’

-I think… I think you’re scary.-

-Why?-

She hunched her shoulders.

Frisk could make a list of all the things she found scary about Gaster, and in truth, she did fear him to a certain degree, but not to a high degree like she did Chara or her parents. He was imposing, annoying, definitely a powerful monster, harsh and… nice at the same time? It was hard to categorize Gaster. She didn’t know if he was supposed to be a friend or a foe. He had never been abusive or violent towards her…manipulative for sure but, he always had a good reason…

Right?

Gaster wasn’t evil… right?

Frisk couldn’t shake the feeling that violence wasn’t so much not inherited in him, but dormant. Waiting for someone foolish enough to release hell on. Frisk certainly didn’t want to be that fool.

-I think it’s quite obvious why you’re scary…- She passed him over his glass, and he nodded his thanks.

-And yet, you’re still here with me are you not? - He took a sip.

‘Still doing as I say.’

Frisk took a long swig of her glass until it was left empty.

-I guess… I guess because you have left me no other option…- She let out a sour laugh and went to mix another glass for her.

‘So… that’s what he meant. I wonder… if he thinks of me only as an ant…’

-You know…one would think, I would have learned…- She poured both liquids at the same time -Last time I got drunk everyone died.-

She slumped back in the carpet.

-If they could see me now… they would be so disappointed…-

-They probably would. - Gaster reached over the armrest of the couch to serve himself another glass. The back of his head harshly scolded him for drinking too fast. –Too bad they’re not here for that.-

-You’re so mean…-

-I think the word you look for is, honest. - His voice sounded flirtatious, for a reason Frisk could not understand. But her eyes, lazily blinked as he fixed himself another glass.

-What if…- She pulled Gaster down, forcing him to sit on the floor with her. He barely resisted – to her surprise— and just looked at her with the same unfocused stare as hers.

She lowered the collar of her shirt, and the monster audibly gulped. His white pinpricks unsure where to look at.

-What do you feel when you see this mark? – Frisk exposed the shoulder her lover had bit years ago. The mark of his teeth had endured the test of time. The scar was faint, but vivid in her mind. It had been their first big step in their relationship before they felt ready to merge their souls together. To be bonded forever.

-What mark? - Gaster said nonchalantly before he gave another swig.

Frisk immediately looked down. The scar wasn’t there anymore.

With weak ankles and blurred vision, the human ran to the bathroom. Once there and with a little bit of struggle, she took off her shirt and stared at her body on the mirror above the sink.

-They’re gone… all of them… they’re gone.- She touched and no matter how much she turned around to see, none of her old scars were there. Her skin was smooth and soft to the touch, no crevices, scars or markings in it.

-They’re gone. -She breathed out, and when she turned, there he was, leaning on the door’s frame, a sad expression in his face.

-Are you angry?-

-I’m…-

-You seem upset. – She kept looking at the reflection of the mirror. No demons popped out, no need…or want to keep a neat appearance. She didn’t care as she stood there only with loose shorts and a sports bra.

Gaster had already seen her naked body multiple times. What was the point of being prude now? She was nothing he hadn’t seen before.

-It’s just…it will sound silly, but these scars were important to me…- They were part of her.

-How?-

With the tips of her fingers, she traced were some of them used to be.

-Well… each of them held a story, whether it was romantic, painful… a reminder of the mistakes I made. Things to never forget. -

-Isn’t that just an unnecessary hardship you’re subjecting yourself to? You’re now free from them, you can start anew. -

Frisk wanted to argue… she really wanted to. They were reminders, something they had left behind.

Frisk looked at Gaster in the eye. At that intricate, scary… and troubled monster.

She had to let go of the past, didn’t she?

What was the point of keep hurting like this?

-Are they really you? - She asked on a tiny voice. It took the specter a moment to understand the question.

-Those two were parts of me. - He signaled his whole body. – Those who chose to call themselves, Sans and Papyrus, they’re me… they were parts of me I wanted to get rid of so badly. - He scoffed.

-How ironic, don’t you think? Now, my whole existence depends on those parts I rejected and mistreated for so long…- He rubbed the back of his head. – I have no choice now but accept them.-

-How does that make you feel?-Frisk stumbled drunkily in her spot.

-Different. Though I rather not think about them… or the past. I finally have a future to look forward to. A worthy one- Frisk missed they way he had looked at her, as she turned around for her discarded shirt.

-Don’t you agree?-

-With? - She finally found the shirt inside the tub.

-Don’t think about the past, look forward to a bright future.-

-I suppose…- She picked up her shirt, it had been one of Chara’s gifts to her. - Well, not really… I… I think is valuable to remember those who you love... remember and… also, move on with all the good memories you shared. - Her real memories of her real friends, sister and love had been what pushed her forward. Because of her true memories of them, she had been able to fight an unwinnable fight. Thanks to them, she had found her determination. Her will to successfully achieve her goal.

-I don’t want to be a sad, grumpy and resentful old lady. - Frisk laughed the comment off. Though Gaster, he took a sliight offense to her words.

-Gaster…- Frisk said as she put her favorite cotton striped shirt on.

-Hm? -  His eyes were barely open when she decided to bump her head on his lower chest.

-Do you think… do you think you’re evil? – They walked a bit in the dark hallway and seeing the gloomy expression on the human, Gaster had no better idea than to roughly smack his hand on top of her head.

-I…- Gaster hesitated and struggled for the right words to say. He thought that “evil” was a very relative term that depended on a being’s point of view… morale…ideals…surroundings and so on.

-I do what I think is right… If that makes me evil… I will bear that responsability…- He boldly took hold of her hand and kept guiding a staggering Frisk towards her room. But, seeing the human could barely keep a straight footing, he swiped her off her feet and carried her, like a cherished little princess. Frisk barely registered the action, so she almost gave little to no resistance. She only held onto him, her head bouncing on his shoulder.

It had been a cruel answer and it showed in the sadness that permeated her voice. Though her hand explored the width of his chest, and she relished the heart-beats it gave.

Maybe she should let her dead love dry. Before she ends up like a naked flower with no petals to shed.

Frisk rested her head and listened to the quick step of his heart-bit. The healthy beats of his puncturing heart gave her some solace.

-I’m sorry…- Gaster’s voice suddenly came. He gently lowered her in bed, took off her shoes, but he did not move away. His own sadness showed in his eyes.

It was the first time he had ever apologized to her… and it truly came from the depths of his broken soul and Frisk could feel it. He was sorry for many things.

He was showing true emotions.

Frisk took hold of his face, her fingers cupping his strong jaw-line and he leaned into it. His expression one of pain and misery. Misery he had hold for himself for so many centuries now. Life hadn’t been kind to him, Frisk could see, and therefore, he turned unkind and cold to the world. She guessed, by the look of his eyes and by the way he now leaned on her palms, how much he wanted affection.

When Gaster rested his forehead above hers, she was caught off-guard but didn’t find it off-putting. His hands roamed the lengths of her arms and he gently placed kisses on both her palms that were still caressing his face.

They were so close.

They were both very drunk.

She felt so hot, and she could feel the heat radiating off of him too.

He was practically resting on top of her, his long legs slowly climbing on her bed.

Their eyes bore into the other as if waiting for immediate relieve, or rather a sign.

She closed her eyes…the monster leaned in and… nothing.

Frisk fluttered her eyes open, only to see Gaster fast asleep, curled up like a child.

She felt a little shimmy in her soul.

Frisk, with great difficulty, pulled the blankets that ended up trapped under his body and covered both of them. She laid down once more and stared at her ceiling. She heard the peaceful breathing of Gaster, his head comfortably positioned right under her breasts were. She listened to the unassuming creaks and occasional groans of the old house, while her eyes remained wide open.

Her heart had gone a hundred beats per second just by the thought of willingly wanting to feel his lips.

‘Lips…’

She felt… strange.

She didn’t like the sensation. It was enough to make her belly churn. Luckily, tomorrow morning, everything would be forgotten.

She would blame everything on the alcohol and be on her merry way.

She hadn’t felt anything. She hadn’t imagined anything.

With that mantra in her head, the human pulled her covers up to her lips and closed her eyes.

-I have to call Undyne tomorrow…-

It was the last she said, before falling on a deep slumber. Her arms wrapped around that puzzling monster, she should have never admitted in her bed, to begin with.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Until next Chapter! 

(Small sneak peak)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! n.n


	17. Feeble Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has a fun night out with Undyne.  
> Until everything takes an irreparable turn.

 

Tick-tock, tick-tock.*

 

‘When did we become so close?’

-Turn around. – He murmured. The hands of the specter cupped the curvature of her waist, once her back was turned to him.

‘He’s touching my body…. and I can’t help it but feel… strange.’

-Hold still…- He squeezes and her body subdues, she subtly leans slightly to his touch. His fingers were gentle but firm. There was something exciting about not being able to see what he was doing. Every hand that brushed against her took her by surprise, every gesture intimate and calculated with the sole porpuse to make her writhe.

She had so many conflicting emotions. 

-Good…good…- More of his hands seized her body and she finds the extra contact welcome as it was bittersweet.

Her heart harshly refused the feelings dwelling inside as it did her mind. But her body, could not help but react, and the idiot of her heart did too.

-It’s in, mäuschen. - He kindly whispers in her ear.

Frisk stutters a bit at how unnecessarily implicit Gaster made the words sound.

‘Did he notice how nervous I was? Maybe I was shaking and I didn’t notice?’ She turned around to look up at Gaster. He smirked, his eyes playful, and turned back to continue his job.

‘Maybe I just imagined it… yeah. I'm imagining things.’

-Thank you for doing this, Gaster. Although… I really thought you could shape-shift me or something like that.-

-What do you think I am? A wizard, a magician of sorts? - His hands, and the other ten of them, swiftly worked around the human once more.

After last night’s events, she really thought things would turn out very awkward between the two. Instead, the morning had turned out fairly normal.

Frisk was very glad, albeit, it didn’t take her long to notice small changes in their dynamic. Pleasant changes, oddly enough.

-You do magic, do you not? - He pinched her nose, indignant.

Gaster seemed more playful.

-I’m a monster, not your underpaid party magician. –

More open.

-Magicians get paid a lot, didn’t you know that? - He pinched her nose harder.

-Ow, ow! That hurts!-

Not so closed off.

-Don’t be a crybaby. - He put on the final details. –Alright, almost done…- He rummaged around his coat for the missing touch.

Frisk definitely felt more at ease in his presence and welcomed each touch, pat or light caress he gave. She soaked to every one of his kind gestures and every time he did and she felt her heart shimmy, she felt a rush of shame flood her.

-Can I see now, can I see? - Frisk bounced up and down, excited. She didn’t want to look down, but she definitely could feel the soft texture with her finger. She really wanted to appreciate the full creation when completely done.

-Not yet. - Gaster found what he was looking for and sprayed it on her and Frisk coughed uncontrollably. She tried to get away, but Gaster’s many hands held her in place.

-You want to be a dog? You’ve got to smell like one too. - Poor Frisk pawed aimlessly.

-Now? Can I see myself now? - She coughed the remnants of… whatever he had sprayed on her.

-Sure. - He laughed at her and pulled from his coat a large mirror. – What I sprayed on you should make most monsters think you're just another dog.-

Frisk was on a dog suit onesie made from scratch by Gaster —Thanks to his magic, he had managed to stitch it together at a spectacular speed. —The disguise covered everything but her face. It was fluffy with thick white fur—thick enough to protect her from the cold—a big hoddie with the shape of a dog and paws that covered her hands and feet.

Gaster looked at her disguise up and down and covered his mouth.

When Frisk had told him the idea of wearing a disguise, he had thought of many things but this. It was very unflattering and unappealing… but now even he had to admit it, she looked very adorable.

He found his face reddening at the mere appearance of her. She looked so cute and huggable, unvirtuous thoughts arouse from the back of his mind. He quickly fanned the thoughts away.

To him, Frisk stood in relentless cuteness, as she turned around over and over again in excitement, her fake tail wagging. Her expression was one of appreciation, but it was short-lived as it turned sour.

-Is the red collar really necessary? -

-Absolutely. - Gaster refuted with a flawed poker-face. Frisk could see the enthusiasm hidden in his eyes.

-It says: If lost return to owner, in parenthesis, Gaster. -He ignored her and pushed the mirror inside his coat.

-You are a dirty old monster…- Frisk took secret pleasure on the way Gaster visibly tensed in displeasure.

-I assure you there is no deviant reason behind that. It was made purposely just in case something were to happen to you. Behind is my phone number.-

-Sure, Gaster… sure. - Frisk answered cheekily.

-You’re very prone to get yourself in trouble, my dear. - She lifted her finger, ready to argue, but her head progressively ran out of excuses and arguments to give, in the same second she decided to put up her finger.

-I hate you…- Was all that came out of her lips.

-Sure you do.-

Though, for the first time, she didn’t mean those words. It made her sort of happy since she had never been fond of feeling such a negative emotion.

The maiden walked towards the door with exaggerated strides, in fake disdain. Gaster chuckled.

-Are you sure you don’t want me to teleport you there?-

-I’m sure. I need to walk on my own once in a while, Gaster. - Frankly, she didn’t feel comfortable exposing Undyne to Gaster yet…

-Do you have your phone? - She pulled her hands deep inside her hidden pockets.

-Yup. Right side.-

-Will you be warm enough? - She looked outside and since she was already roasting inside the suit, she nodded.

-Do not expose yourself too much.-

-I won’t. -

-And what do you do if you get in trouble or see the flower?-

-I summon you. – Her reply was a strange combination of answer and question.

-How? - She pulled out a ripped part of his coat he had given her.

-How will you know I’m summoning you?-

-Just push a finger inside. I will immediately know you need me. It will be more favorable and faster than calling.- Frisk nodded and put the fabric back inside her left hidden pocket.

-OK! Here I go! I’ll see you later. – She gave him a smile, opened the door and shut it.

-Be safe, mäuschen. - He waited in front of the door, for at least a minute.

Seeing she wouldn’t be coming back for something she might have forgotten or other reasons, he turned on the back of his shoes.

-Time for business.-

Smoke surrounded his frame, and in a couple of seconds, he was gone.

 

 

@@@

 

 

After walking down the snow-covered hill, and swallowing down her unease of having the woods staring at her from both sides of the road, she finally made it into the town.

Despite being early into the night, the streets were mostly empty, except for some monster silhouettes. It was very eerie and unnerving, which contradicted the highly Christmas-y decorated town. To her memory, the streets were always filled with joy by both monsters and humans. Singing, chatting, kids playing, adults running around, looking for the perfect gifts. She remembered all the times she went ice-skating or snowboarding with her friends, the kisses she shared with her lover under the mistletoe, it was all fun… until she had to run back home.

The colorful lights didn’t mean anything now, they just made the streets look even emptier… sadder. She also noticed the new “for rent” signs on businesses and apartments. It wasn’t hard to guess that monsters weren't the ones moving out precisely…

Frisk continued walking downtown, turning on the right corners and crossing the right streets with no problem. There were a few monsters and cars coming and going. Their presence had rattled her, but upon realizing they were too engrossed in their own business, she continued her way a little bit more confidently.

As she breathed out hot puffs of air, the more she saw how the town felt truly desolated. There were not many hot puffs of air along her’s rising to the night as it did in the past.

It was a cold manifest, drenched in cold silence and frozen tragedy that had stopped exactly in hurting commotion. It was a town of foggy emotions and clustered erosion.

Frisk reached her destination.

Undyne was waiting for her, outside the pub. She was casually leaning against the crystal and was dressed in her officer uniform, with a thick coat on too. Frisk thought it was a bit odd, considering it was a Saturday night.

‘I thought she had Saturdays off…’

-Undyne! - Frisk waved as she ran towards the valiant fish.

-Fris- Undyne stopped mid greeting. –What the hell are you wearing!?-

-A disguise, Woof! - Frisk smiled brightly at her pale friend.

‘She looks too goddamn adorable…’

-You look stupid. - Her friend said.

-Really? - Frisk started to twirl around herself. –I thought it was a good idea.-

‘For the love of Asgore… I want to squeeze the shit out of her…’

-Yeah, punk. You look silly, but whatever…. I guess I have no other option but hang out with you weirdo. - Undyne grabbed the top of her hoodie and squeezed.

‘It’s soooo sooooooooft!!!!! I must protect this sweet kid!!! RAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!’

-What’s up with that collar? Are you into that kind of stuff? - Undyne went to look at the collar closer.

-I AM NOT INTO THAT KIND OF THING!!!!- Frisk paws smacked harshly against the collar – I… emmm…. It’s just the name I chose so nobody knows who I am…-

-Oh, nice! Let’s hear it then.-

-Dog…- She sweated profusely.

-You want me to call you Dog…-

-Yes.-

-No. I’m not calling you Dog, that’s stupid.-

-What should my name be then?-

-Your name will be…- Undyne though for a moment, before snapping her fingers in eureka. - Nonof-

-Nonof?-

-None of your business!!!!- Undyne cackled, while Frisk stood there stiff like stone.

-I… would rather not….-

-C’mon Nonof, Grillbs will be having a band I love playing tonight! -Undyne ignored her. She pulled and then pushed the human inside the conglomerated place.

With some difficulty, both women made their way inside the packed pub.

It was full, dark and so much was going on, Frisk felt thankful. Because it meant, nobody would be paying close attention to her, she was just another monster having a good time.

Tonight a hardcore, head-banging band was playing apparently. Which meant most of the attendees where just as brash and loud as Undyne was. Most seemed so buff and mean-looking, Frisk though they might punch her if she as much as sneezed too close to one of them. And of course, Undyne knew most of them.

One thing stood up for Frisk though, there were no humans around. Despite her personally knowing some people that loved these kind of bands. She gulped and lowered her hoodie even more. Her steps were more cautious than before, the last thing she wanted now was to bump into any of those monsters.

She bumped into one and immediately regretted all her life decisions.

‘Why did I chose a dog… why did I choose a white dog!? Why was I born…Oh god…’

-You like metal, little pup? - A big warthog spoke with a gruff voice and saliva flew out of his snout. The warthog was huge and beefy, strong enough to split a tree if he wanted to. This monster had grease, chipped wood and sawdust sticking to his worn clothes.

Frisk made a so-so gesture and tried to round the intimidating monster. When she tried, she jumped in surprise when she felt his huge nose sniffing her way too closely.

She knew pigs, and their relatives, tended to have a terrible vision and depended a lot on their sense of smell, but the way he sniffed her was done with lustful purpose.

-Those are some strong pheromones you got there. Are you on your mating season, little pup?-He licked his lips in a way that made Frisk’s whole body crawl. To her dismay, the lewd warthog misinterpreted her trembling.

-It looks to me you’re desperately looking to mate. - He let out a mean spirited laugh that was followed by the rest of his peers. Thankfully, their harassment didn’t go unnoticed, the moment Undyne saw what was going on, she cut the conversation she was having and ran to aid Frisk.

-Wow, wow, wow. She’s with me, pig. - Undyne put her body between them and Frisk felt oxygen come back to her body.

-Oh? You’re going to take care of her heat? - They laughed again.

-You’re damn right I am. So, you better keep your nasty hands to yourself if you want to leave this place in one piece. – Undyne displayed her yellow tooth proudly, one of her spears ready to be summoned.

The warthog cracked his knuckles.  His own magic flowing in his palms.

-A fight! How exciting! - Undyne chirped towards her rattled friend. –It wouldn’t be a complete night out without a good bar fight! - She howled her excitement and the pigs roared too. All, excited to let out some steam too.

Before any fight could break loose, a loud clank was heard from the back of the bar. Every monster (and Frisk) turned their heads towards the sound.

Grillby had put a glass down on the counter and went to clean another one. His glasses glinted and they all quit their fighting stance immediately. Though Undyne and the warthog promised to finish their dispute later (away from the bartender), they exchanged some nasty looks and vulgar hand gestures, before going their opposite ways.

-Could have totally mopped the floor with those fuckers. - Undyne huffed as they made their way to the bar.

-I’m sure you would have. - Frisk laughed uncomfortably. –Try not to for tonight, please?-

-No can do, punk. I need to let all this anger out. – Undyne answered casually. She lifted her hand to order their drinks, though Grillby already brought with him a drink in his hand and placed it in front of Frisk.

Coke. No alcohol.

Grillby fixed is glasses knowingly and turned to Undyne.

-That obvious to you huh? - Undyne chuckled. - Well, gramps, then you must already know what I want.-

Grillby went to fix Undyne her drink.

When he came back, he had an order of fries and a burger in one hand that put in front of Frisk and in the other a huge jar of beer for the officer.

-Ah! Just what the doctor ordered.-

Grillby nodded, and nonchalantly reached out to pet Frisk’s puppy head, lovingly.

-I’m not a kid Grillby…- Frisk whined in a low voice, face pure red. But his petting only intensified.

When Undyne looked back to see what was going on, she felt a pinch of jealousy. Grillby was indiscriminately pinching and pulling Frisk’s malleable cheeks. It was unfair, she wanted to pull them too.

-Don’t you have other costumers to tend to?-

Grillby turned to her, but Undyne had no idea how she was supposed to react. The sudden crackle of his fire-head made her think it was supposed to be an angry glare, she wasn’t sure. Grillby left them be without a single world, like usual.

-He sure is protective.-

Frisk massaged her abused (hot) cheeks.

-Seeing how things are tonight, he won’t give me a lick of alcohol. – She joked. Grillby had always been so nice and caring of her. Frisk almost saw him as a father figure. A cool, badass father figure.

‘Fuko must be fuming right now, her dad didn’t let her stay to help tonight.’ Frisk scanned the area with the corner of her eyes.

‘Can’t blame him either…’

She looked down at the offered plate and felt a little bad. She had already eaten with Gaster before coming over. 

-You want some? - Frisk offered, and without a word or looking at the plate, Undyne took the whole burger, dislocated her jaw and shoved it down her throat. Frisk’s face twisted at the terrifying display.

-Thanks. I haven’t eaten all day. - She took a handful of the fries and did the same thing until the plate was empty. -I intend to let out some steam tonight. If I don’t, I swear I will end up murdering someone.-

-Glad I was of help… - Once she got over the whole dislocating jaw thing (It always made her have an internal freak out), she noticed the heavy bags under Undyne eye, and the unhealthy color her skin possessed. Frisk worried for her friend…

The more she stared at her, the more it dawned on her that Undyne was distracted by something, Frisk tried to find where Undyne was so focused on and she found it.

Undyne was looking at a yellow monster. A lizard type of monster.

-SO! Undyne, what have you been doing all this time?! - Frisk pulled her friend's head towards her.

-Huh? Me?- Her eye trailed back a couple of times to where she had been staring but ultimately stayed focused on Frisk.

Frisk felt relieved.

-Well, where do I even begin?-

Undyne started talking like she had a motor-mouth, and Frisk listened attentively to every word she spouted. Background music played, monsters chatted, drinks and plates clanked against one another and more importantly, no conflict arose in the air. The ambiance was very homely despite the occasional shouts of boisterous laughs.

Frisk pleasantly listened to Undyne flex her achievements as chief officer and how because of that, she was now serving under Asgore’s special forces. Undyne was being as boisterous as she remembered.

-I knew you would get it. No monster can’t rival your strength. - Frisk waited for Undyne’s shout of affirmation, and to stroke her own ego some more but none came.

-It wasn’t easy…heck…  I almost didn’t get it. - Was her response instead. Her expression sour.

-What do you mean?-

-I mean that someone else beat me, squirt. - Her eye never left the yellow liquid inside her crystal jar. The more she looked at it, the more it seemed the liquid was insulting her.

-Another monster beat me… A NERD! Of all monsters, can you believe it!?-

Frisk gulped.

-A nerd? Impossible. - Her lips quivered nervously.

-I know right? He… he was one of those monsters who think they’re better than anyone else, you know? Pompous piece of shit, fancy-word-spouting old bastard.-

Frisk’s blood ran cold, like a fire extinguishing in the middle of a snowstorm.

-He…humiliated me in front of the King…-

Undyne lowered her head in disdain, her good eye full of anger. That monster had come out of nowhere, and ever since his arrival, he has been impacting their town in a way she didn’t like. Gang monsters particularly seemed to like him. Undyne challenged him the moment she could in Asgore’s Mansion. He was to return to whatever place he came from if she won, and when she asked what he wanted if he was to win… he only made a mockery of her with: “Your undying servitude to me.”

Asgore watched Gaster defeat Undyne. The scientist ruined the King’s once upon beautiful garden with her body like it was nothing. Undyne felt true terror then. Fear she hasn't felt in such a long time.

The memory had her fuming and cursing even louder, her curses effectively reached every monster in the bar, but failed to reach the founder of her rage.

-SON OF A BITCH! - Her hands banged forcefully the wooden surface. Glasses, plates, and bottles shook, luckily none fell or broke.

Her warrior spirit had been and was being splintered, spit on and laughed at. She refused to recognize that someone – other than the king— was stronger than her. Undyne could feel her claws digging on her palms, trembling in humiliation.

-Next time I will beat him… That’s a promise. If I can’t do that, I don’t deserve to be the Leader of the Royal Forces.-

-I didn't ask before, but... is that, military?- Frisk asked with apprehension.

-Uh? Yeah. Kinda’ like the whole “Royal Guard” thing in the past, but… with other words.-

-Why would Asgore bring that out?-

-Relax. I know what you’re thinking. Things have been getting out of control between monsters and humans. Asgore just wants to have a special force capable to protect its citizens from… external assault.-

Frisk’s face twisted in discomfort.

-He’s really a nice King. He wouldn’t declare war on the humans, that’s been long left in the past. - Undyne gave a nervous smile. - Though he looks like absolute shit, I’m glad he has started walking around town as he used to, talking and gathering around us, even the humans. He truly cares.-

Frisk was about to speak when a drunken monster fumbled around them, his beer going everywhere but his mouth.

-Hell yeah, he does! Isn’t King Asgore the best?!- Clanks of beers and excited agreements were shouted. The drunken monster wobbled somewhere else.

-See? You can always believe the words of drunken monsters. - Undyne laughed.

Frisk was't convinced.

-Fri- Nonof, hey, I still haven’t forgotten about my true objective… Find and make that creep pay for what it did to us. I promise you. - Undyne held Frisk’s shoulders and her grin grew and grew, to the point it looked more terrifying than assuring.

-Motherfucker thinks it’s so smart! - She took a long gulp of her jar of beer.

-Must be a human, chief! The little shits are cunning. - Barked another monster, sitting by Undyne’s side.

-They’re demons! - Shouted another one from a considerable distance.

-Spiteful being that doesn’t know mercy! - Said another.

-They think they’re so strong, BAH! I bet not even ten of them could handle one of us on a fair fight!-

-THEY ALWAYS HAVE TO PLAY DIRTY!-

-They have never hesitated to kill us!!! – And more insults followed one after the other. Stories, rumors, falsehoods and made up stories were bundled up until no voice could be told apart from another. It was just a cacophony of hate.

Until one voice, rouse from the crowd.

-FUCK THE HUMANS!-

-YEAH, FUCK ‘EM!-

More monsters chanted the phrase.

-FUCK- THE- HUMANS! - Over and over again. Undyne gave Frisk a look mixed with worry and guilt.

-Shit.-

It was a very awkward moment. Because Frisk knew how devoted Undyne was to Asgore. How devoted she was to her duty. She may like Frisk, but that didn’t mean she also liked the rest of the humans.

Frisk thought of what her mother had told her. What Toriel had said about the humans she saw dead. The Asgore of the past wouldn’t even have thought of waging a war, but now… it was a one hundred percent possibility. No matter Undyne words of “reassurance”.

One only had to ask, when would that be?

Would Undyne also follow him for that? Did she agree with the rest of the monsters inside the bar? She may do an exception for her… but who knows.

There were some monsters that weren’t part of the chant, and looked rather uncomfortable at the situation in front of them, after all, they had just come to have a good time in such tense times. Despite that, seeing them didn’t do anything to calm Frisk’s own unease.

It took Grillby’s heat on her cheek to jolt her back to attention. She looked and he pointed at the makeshift stage to her right side. The band for the night was stirring up their public. They cracked some jokes, played some notes to finish up tuning their instruments, and enticed more their already hyped public. The intensity of a few seconds ago had dissipated somehow. It was incredible.

Both friends stayed silent for a while, just looking at the crowd.

-What should we do now?-

-Have fun. - The slits on Undyne’s eyes shrank. –That’s what we came for right?-

-But… what if…- Undyne’s grip on her arm, shut her up. The force in her grip almost painful.

-If I’m here, nothing’s gonna happen to you, ‘k? I'll protect you.- Frisk didn’t like the look on Undyne’s face. She bit her lip and despite her gut telling her bad omens, she let herself be dragged by her friend.

‘I’ll be fine…I’ll be fine…’ She pushed past the first layer of bodies.

The first strings of the guitar sprang to life and the booming sound of the first song rocked their feet. 

‘I’ll be fine… I’ll be fine… I’ll be fine…’ Her heart-beat skyrocketed. Bodies pushed and pull against her, not aware of her panicked state. No one was paying attention to her, to them, she was a monster, so nobody cared. Still… Frisk felt that every look, every push, every shout was done with ill intentions.

‘If anything…’ She stopped for a second and touched her left pocket. Knowing the piece of cloth was secured inside and Undyne to her side, she felt security wash over her.

‘I’ll be fine…’ Music sipped inside her eardrums.

Every monster jumped and danced with music so loud one would think they would end up deaf at the end of the show. It mattered very little to all of the attendees. They were there for the music, the fake sense of anarchy and the placebo taste of freedom.

 

 

@@@

 

 

-Good Evening, madam. - Gaster gently smiled and presented small bouquet of flowers in one hand.

Toriel, with an elegant swirl of her paw, set the bouquet on fire.

-As expected. - He buried his hands in his pockets. –So, what will it be madam? Threat or truce?-

-Don’t get too comfortable just because I called you here, Gaster.-

-Must have been tough. - He fixed his coat tighter against his body. –May I come in? -

Toriel studied the monster in front of him for a moment. Puzzling over his true nature. 

-I have only two conditions before you can come in and chat.-

-Please, do tell. - He spoke with conviction. Though, to her, the answer came out way too quick, almost like he expected Toriel to say something along those lines. In the end, she nodded and stepped aside to let him in.

She closed the door and didn’t spare another second to go to waste to speak out what was in her mind.

-Let's keep this brief... Asgore came to see me today…-

-And?- Rasped the guest.

-I’m scared of the things he said…-

 

 

@@@

 

 

-It’s four a.m fuck-twats. Are you ready for our last song?! - Shouted into the mic the lead singer, a sort of purple dinosaur, and everyone clamored back at her to continue singing… or screeching… or to do both. Her brown and long greasy hair covered most of her eyes but didn’t cover her ferocious raw of pointy teeth. She was dressed on a long black vest, purple trims, baggy plum pants and black boots that reached her knees. Each of her forearms possesses yellow studded bracelets.

She grinned, took a big breath, and their violent hungry music started devouring everyone into a last round of rapture.

It didn’t take long before punches started flying by. Just because.

Frisk dodged kicks and punches that flew by her. They weren’t meant specifically to her per se, but to any monster who happened to be nearby.

-WHAT’S WRONG PIGGY??? Can’t take a mere tab on the cheek? - Undyne stumbled to her, their backs crashing with one another.

-Knucklehead! - Undyne shouted to Frisk. – I need you to point out who will be attacking from the shadows. - Her friend immediately launched at the attack, without giving Frisk the option to even answer.

-I’ll show you a real tab on the cheek! - Barked the same warthog from before.

-To your right! - She shouted to Undyne. She caught the monster with a side-kick square in the face, all while still fighting the warthog.

Frisk was enthralled watching Undyne fight. The way she moved was so impetuous, she couldn't help but notice, Undyne's fighting wasn't as polished as other times she had witnessed the monster fight. It as more impulsive, violent.

-Behind you! - Frisk didn’t know how she did it, but Undyne managed to roundhouse-kick the monster out-cold. She saw teeths fly out from the strength of the kick. Frisk squirmed and covered her mouth in aversion.

Before she could continue watching Undyne’s fight –as she avoided some astray blows— Frisk noticed one of the pig members make their way towards her. His intentions to shut her up, clear as day. In the heat of the moment, she shoved both hands and started backing up.

-There’s two coming on your right again! – Incidentally, Frisk gave an apologetic look to the monster she had bumped against. Luckily the stranger just shrugged her off and continued fighting her other opponent.

Frisk started frantically looking around her. The constantly moving monsters made her task a hundred times harder. She lost sight of him, she didn't know where he was and thus her heart throbbed in horror.

To make it even more unfortunate, she smelled him first before she could see him. Big, rough arms picked her up by the abdomen with ease and tossed her on his shoulder. She panicked instantly and yelped in surprise. Her hands flew out of her pockets and she desperately tried to tear herself away from the monster.

-FRISK!?- Undyne said right before receiving a jab in the face and sweeped off her feet. She hit the ground and rolled away, just in time before the warthog foot stumped down the floor.

-FUCKING…SHIT! FRISK!?- The circle grew around Undyne, some cheering her on, while others cheered the warthog and his companions. Despite what it looked like, her friend on the ground with multiple cuts and bruises, Frisk knew Undyne could beat them up. She also knew that for that to happen, Undyne had to focus.

-I’M ALRIGHT! - So she lied.

-Eyes on your opponent, Cyclops!-

-Oh! You had to go there, didn’t you? - She gritted her teeth.

More monsters piled up to see the action until Frisk couldn’t see Undyne anymore.

Everything was so frenetic. The music, the fights, the shouts, laughs, punches, and blinding lights gave an almost schizophrenic tone to her surroundings, she could barely register what was going on.

-Shoot…- Once placed on the floor, Frisk stupidly lifted her hands and gave a nervous smile to the big, scary boar that had picked her up. The monster reeked horribly, but she kept the comment to herself. He simply wore a discolored purple long-sleeve shirt and worn jeans. His brown boots looked just as worn and was slaughtered in grime. Long pointy dark mane stood up from his lighter body tint.

As she stared at the hulking beast with unease, she finally noticed the sharp tusks that protruded out from his mouth.

-Your friend is strong, she can fend for herself. Stay here.- It snarled, then ushered her with the rest of the loosing, and non-violent monsters who chose to not be part of the brawl.

-Ok...-Frisk, sighed in resignation and started looking around for a place to sit.

Before she could move away, the same boar harshly tapped her on the shoulder. Like an afraid turtle, she buried her head the best she could inside her disguise. She sweated profusely and tried to control her fidgeting best she could.

\- You ought to be careful, little pup. You're too cute and fragile...- Said the boar, somewhat sheepish.

-Oh... I'll keep that in mind. - Frisk took a step back and the boar became even redder.

-WHAT THE HELL BORISH! Are you taking advantage Boss is distracted?- Three other monsters of the same group walked up to them and missed no time to round up around her. All just as robust, scary and foul-smelling as Borish.

Unconsciously, Frisk reached down her pockets for Gaster’s piece of fabric. She froze at the feeling of one of them snorting right beside her neck.

‘Get away from me…’ But her body didn’t react.

-Don’t you think she smells peculiar, Hamlet? - The stranger spoke. –Like the peculiar essence of a human…-

‘Please stop…’ She started hyperventilating. She couldn’t find the piece of fabric or her phone inside her pockets. Her breathing came out heavy and unrestricted.

-I don’t know about peculiar, but she definitely smells yummy. - Another snout came up close to her too.

Her mind frizzled. Too many things were happening at once, the loud music, their harassment, the gossip of the monsters around… memories of the past.

-C’mon… you’re scaring her. - Borish tried to intervene but was harshly pushed aside.

-So, does this cutie has a name? - Their hands were on her now. Their disgusting… perverted…unwanted hands were on her.

-Nonof… - She answered in monotone.

-UUUH foreign name, very exotic.-

\- Nonof what?-

-Nonof-Ur-business. - She truly was someone stupid.

Frisk averted her eyes and smacked their filthy hands away. She tried looking around for Undyne, but a tight crowd had obscured her friend completely, all she could see was the occasional bounce of her red hair from either her kicking or jumping.

She felt a hard pull on her shoulder and then was brusquely shoved onto her knees in the span of a second. The force which she was thrown on the floor had her hoddie slip from her face. That alone had the four monsters stunned in their spot.

-She’s a…-

-She’s a human.-

The scattered monsters around looked at the scene just as shocked. None seemed eager to interrupt the scene unfolding in front of them.

She was on her own again…

-Yes… I’m a human. - She pulled her hoodie back on. –And I love monsters. My best friends are monsters… my first and… and only love was a monster.-

-You sneaky bitch!- Shouted the nameless pig.

-Are you listening to me?!-

-Classic human tactic. -

-I just came to have fun with my friend!-

Borish pushed out of the way his buddies and put on a pair of graduated glasses. His little eyes widened in shock.

-Brother, she’s not any human… she’s… you’re Frisk… sister AND accomplice of The Butcher. -Borish was soon shoved out of the way once more. Hamlet seized the glasses from his brother and put them on. His eyes too, widened.

-Well… well… well… skin me alive and set me on fire. You are right little brother, if it isn’t psycho bitch number two. - He cracked his knuckles. Frisk gulped. Borish older brother looked even nastier, his wool shirt didn't look white at all, his jeans looked more black than blue and his boots were double the dirty. His mane was longer and darker than Borish and his face carried multiple scars, both old and new.

-Please… I don’t want to fight. - The monster swung first and the poor human barely managed to move her face out of the way.

She put her hands up in surrender.

-I don’t want to fight! - She repeated.

-You’ll have better luck if you flirt your way out, puny human. - The pig kicked her hard in the stomach. Frisk lurched forward and swallowed both the pain and the liquid stench that pushed up.

-I SAID I DON’T WANT TO FIGHT! - She dodged his following attacks and it seemed their own ruckus was calling the attention of more monsters.

-Pup versus Pig!!! Place your bets ladies and gents! - Shouted a monster somewhere behind Frisk.

-I DON’T WANT TO FIGHT!-

-MY FATHER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!!!!-

The crowd grew and grew. Cheering against her.

-FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!-

-Punk!?- Undyne lifted her head from her defeated—barely conscious — foe and started looking around for Frisk. She tried to push away the monsters in her way, but the more she tried to get through the harder it seemed to get. Almost as if done in purpose.

Hamlet grabbed her by her collar and slammed her to the ground. He didn’t stand right up, and Frisk used that chance to also grab him and prevent him from standing up again. It was a sad attempt.

-Disgusting human. - He spat on her face.

-Just because I’m a human, it doesn’t mean we are different, you and I. -

-I never killed for fun…- The pig picked her up and rouse his other hand, ready to hit her in the face. In response, she held his fist, gentle.

-I never did… ever…- Her hoodie slowly fell back from her face. Despite Hamlet’s inability to see things clearly, he could sense things better than a lot of monsters.

He sensed fear, sadness and… honesty. The way her hand had held his was pathetic and weak. It was meant to stop him, but not with brute force, but with her truth.

-FRISK?! ARE YOU OK!? - 

When Undyne arrived, she expected to see carnage, but only saw a dangerous-looking boar gently lower her human friend to the ground.

Undyne strut towards the fight was aggressive. Monsters littered the ground around her. The same ones who had prevented her from getting any closer to her friend.

The public was ecstatic and beyond confused. Even the band had stopped playing and nobody seemed to care or notice.

-Are you ok?- Undyne checked for any visible injuries.

-You're with her officer?-

-Yeah. You’ve got a problem with that maggot? She’s my friend. - 

-And I believe in her!- Undyne declared, not a care in the world. Monsters were unsure of what to do exactly. Some started clamoring against her, while others found themselves in the limbo of indecision.

Eyes bounced from monster to monster.

-It’s a human…-

-But… It’s Frisk… she isn’t like that… she’s a sweet girl…-

-Wasn’t she the one that helped with the murders of The Butcher?-

-Yes, she was. I heard they took turns killing their victims.-

-I heard they were part of a cult…-

-I hear it too… Lilama told me she and her sister threatened the juries…-

-Look at her pretending to be a defenseless human. What a hypocrite.-

-You must be stupid to defend someone like that…-

-She’s the worse…-

-She’s just like all humans…-

-And here I thought she was a good girl…-

In the end, no one cheered for Frisk, no one but Undyne. Monsters started heated arguments against the officer and Undyne argued just as hard.

Far away from the crowd, the fight, the hate, the piece of cloth that could have had saved her laid abandoned on the floor.

She wanted Gaster to take her away…

The large body of Hamlet loomed over her and she felt so small… so hated… so defenseless. His gruff voice took her off guard.

-You… you’re with W.D Gaster? - He fixed the glasses on his face and inspected the dog-tag closer.

Undyne's grip on her forearm hurt. Frisk swallowed the whimper that threatened to slip out, Undyne was bruising her.  

-The… Gaster…- Hamlet let let go and stood once more. Recognition glinted in his eyes.

-Your friend doesn't seem very fond of him.-

Frisk gulped audibly.

-I owe him my life… he saved us from a very bad spot… If he hadn’t helped me and the gang after the death of my father, we wouldn’t be here tonight. I know it sounds bad to you... but to us... it's a blessing.-

Hamlet gently brushed off all the dust that stuck to her white fur.

-It’s a monster a lot of us owe respect. Thanks to him we can make an honest living again.-

'Again?' Frisk wanted to say, but the pain in her arm, kept her mouth shut.

-He’s one mean looking, motherfucker…but yeah. Old sucker is alright. - Hamlet snarled to her face. He sank his hands to his pockets and pulled out a lighter and a cigarette.

-You must think you’re one lucky slut…- Hamlet lighted up his cigarette.

-Watch your mouth, pal.-

He snorted and leisurely inhaled the smoke in and savored it, before blowing it away.

-Let’s see how long that luck lasts. Like me… you owe him. - Hamlet turned around and walked away, along with his gang.

Monsters watched the monster walk away in confusion.

Using this chance, Undyne harshly pulled at her arm and jostle out of the place.  Every monster present watched them go, murmuring among themselves. Even Grillby who had been picking up and tending badly injured monsters watched them go, among broken bottles, furniture and dignities.

The doors of the establishment slammed open, then closed with a bang.

They walked in silence for a moment. Undyne tugged at her from her forearm and Frisk tried her best to not trip and fall. 

-Undyne...ouch... it hurts!- The monster let go of her arm and stopped dry in her tracks. Frisk looked up and found herself under the heavy shadow of Undyne. Her back was turned and she could not see what expression she bore. She didn't want to see it either.

-You’re not really with him right?-

-Huh?-

-You two! You and that…HIM, together! –

-N-NO!- Frisk rubbed her left arm, where she was sure to find purple splotches tomorrow morning.

-Since when? - She spoke with a dark undertone. - How long have you been lying to me?- Undyne finally turned around, and Frisk could see the true anger in her face, the magic flaring in her hands and the hurt in her voice.

-How long have you two been fucking huh!? -

-N-NO! NONE OF THAT! - Frisk hated the way she stammered or the way her cheeks heated along her chest. It really framed her for a crime she truly had not committed.

The moment Undyne reached for her, Frisk immediately flinched away, expecting a punch, a choke or a spear. Instead, she grabbed the dog-tag in her neck.

-If lost… return to owner…Gaster- Her accusing glare scourged Frisk deep to her core.

-Undyne… it’s not like that. He... it was a stupid joke he made. - Frisk took hold on one of her webbed ones, the action meant to be as sincere as her words. She had to salivate, to damp her dry mouth when Undyne’s iron stare didn’t waver in the slightest.

-I thought what you and Sans had was special. – She ripped the dog-tag and threw it away along her friendship. The words hit like bullets directly into her soul. Her words hurt so much, Frisk almost broke down in tears right there.

-So, this is how it is. You don’t care to about justice. You know… finding and punishing the culprit that killed our friends… OUR loved ones.-

-You’ve found yourself a sugar daddy and moved on so easily…. you humans really are something else.-

-Don’t talk to me that way…- Tears filled her eyes.

-Like what? Like a back-stabbing friend? Like a shitty stranger? A two-cent slut who will sleep with anyone!?-

There was a lump in her throat and her eyes filled involuntarily. All her contradictory thoughts, all her hardships and agitations of heart, concentrated themselves in those salty tears that spilled down her face.

Undyne stood unfazed.

-What was the need of lying then? I despise him, yes. But it’s not like he’s the murderer I’m looking for! Right?-

The crying continued, but something heavier dawned on her. 

-Right?- Undyne's own voice became strangled, filled with disbelieve and emotions she didn't want to feel.

-Frisk?!- She shook her crying friend forcefully.

 

 

 

 

Frisk took a big gulp of air and finally opened her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will this friendship survive? Or will it die too?


End file.
